


The Lust In The Dead Of Night

by Emilie_L_C



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Cousin Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon aka Daemon, Massage, Minor Original Character(s), Ned Stark is a good uncle, R Plus L Equals J, Slightly dark!Jon, Smut, jon snow has dark hair, sexual massage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 66,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_L_C/pseuds/Emilie_L_C
Summary: On his way home from his important trip to Essos, Daemon decides to visit Winterfell to catch up with The Starks, for the first time in a forever.However, as soon as he reunites with his favorite cousin, Arya, everything changes.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 100
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mypreciousnico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypreciousnico/gifts).



> In this story, Rhaegar won the Throne and therefore Jon aka Daemon is a true Prince of the realm.  
> Daemon is 19 years old and Arya is 15 years old. According to medieval standards, Arya is a young woman and therefore she is not really underage. 
> 
> If you do not like it, do not read it and do not comment, please.

The long and rough trip from Essos to Winterfell had taken its toll on Daemon. The sudden changes in weather and climate did not make it easier for his body to adjust to the coldness of Winterfell. Although he had been there many times before, the cold always surprised him quite a bit. He knew it would be cold, but somehow, the snow and the icy air always seemed to take him by surprise, and his body and mind always seemed to forget just _how_ freezing it was. He would have to return back to Kings Landing in a few days, but first, he needed to catch up with some of his family. As Prince of the realm, Daemon had many duties to fulfill and travelling to Essos to represent his house and noble family was just one of them. The many councils and meetings he had attended the past few days had exhausted the young man so much, and sometimes, he found himself having a hard time keeping his eyes open. 

Throughout all of the meetings and the long, dreadful councils, the thought of seeing and catching up with the Starks again after so long was one of the only things which seemed to motivate him just a little bit. At least he could daydream about it, and then the days would go by faster. If the King had seen his son sitting like that during the important meetings, it would have had severe consequences. However, the King could not know because he was still in Kings Landing, not in Essos. With his father out of sight, Daemon was able to daydream as much as he wanted.

The freezing cold air engulfed Daemon´s entire body as he approached the familiar gates of Winterfell. He had been standing outside of that very gate many times and looking at it always made him feel a bit nostalgic. It reminded him of some of his fondest childhood memories. Back then, Rhaegar, the King, who was also his father, would often take his son with him whenever he had to travel from Kings Landing to Winterfell. Despite their differences, Ned and Rhaegar were able to talk and communicate like adults without fighting or arguing constantly. Or, at least they tried their best to communicate in a healthy and polite manner. They knew daemon would hear if they fought or argued, and neither of the men wanted to make the little boy feel bad. For that, Daemon was glad. 

Although Rhaegar did not wish to be reminded of how the Starks were also a big part of Daemon´s family, he knew he could not forbid Daemon to see them. That would be cruel, and the last thing the Targaryen man wished to be was cruel. So, each time Rhaegar made his way to Winterfell, he would drag Daemon along with him. Daemon had secretly always loved their small trips to Winterfell. Yes, his father had to work as soon as they reached their destination, but at least Daemon got to spend some more time with his beloved cousins. 

Ned had always been a great uncle to him, too. He was a very good man and he always acted kind towards Daemon, even though him and his father had some bad blood between them. Ned knew it was not Daemon´s fault though, and the poor boy could not do anything about it. So, why should he be an asshole towards him for no reason? Lyanna would had wanted Ned to be a loving and caring uncle to her child, so of course, Ned tried to be just that. Whenever Daemon visited Winterfell with Rhaegar, Ned was always excited to see him. In a way, the man saw Daemon as one of his own sons. Daemon had always respected Ned, and in his eyes, he was a great man. A just and fair man. Like his father, the King.

Rhaegar was kind. He had never hurt Daemon in any way, but he could be stern, too. He was a dragon, after all, and so was Daemon. He had only started realizing that a few moons ago. Daemon would be lying if he said that he did not have a favorite cousin. He _did_ have a favorite cousin. A cousin which he was incredibly close with, obviously. It was Arya. The two of them had always gotten along nicely and they shared some of the same interests; Riding, sparring, hunting and swinging their swords. Those were just some of the very unladylike things which Arya loved.

Of course, Catelyn, her mother, was not very happy about her daughter´s… interesting choice of activities. Lady stark had tried her hardest to try and change Arya´s mind about doing those kind of _unladylike_ things, but with no luck. Arya was different from Sansa, her older sister. Sometimes, Lady Stark wished for Arya to be more like Sansa. It would be way easier to raise her, and her and Sansa would have way more things in common than now. Arya did not want to change at all, though. She enjoyed getting dirty and doing all of the things which Sansa was either bad at or hated with a passion. The two girls were complete opposites of each other and Daemon had always loved that. Arya was not afraid to stand out and she always believed in herself. Very, very confident girl.

Over time, their bond had only grown stronger and stronger. Daemon was always so excited to see his favorite cousin, and so was Arya. Sometimes, the young girl would even sit by her window at night, glancing out into the darkness of the night, hoping she would be able to see Daemon making his way towards the castle. There were times where Arya could see a young Daemon accompanied by his father as they approached the castle, emerging from the darkness. However, soon after, the frequent visits from Kings Landing stopped. Neither Arya or Daemon knew why it stopped and no matter how hard they both tried to think about it, they could not come up with an explanation. 

The trips to Winterfell were soon replaced with trips to Essos instead. Rhaegar had told Daemon how important it was to have more friends than enemies as a King, and that was his only excuse for cancelling all of the trips to Winterfell. Yet, somehow, Daemon did not fully believe his father´s excuse. Deep down, he felt incredibly frustrated about it. Now, he could no longer see Arya. Oh, he missed her so much. Running around inside of the snowy forest with her, swinging swords with her, sparring with her and all of the other things they used to do whenever he visited them. For many years, Daemon could feel an ache inside of his heart whenever he thought about Arya. How was she now? Did she even remember him? It had been so long. Was she betrothed to someone? No, probably not. Not yet, anyway.

Arya felt the exact same way about her cousin, too. She missed him so terribly and every night, she was still sitting by her window, not even caring about letting in all of the cold air into her chamber. She did not care. What was the point of being warm on the outside if your heart felt cold and achy? Of course, she had tried to write letters to Daemon. She wrote them, yes, but she did not send them. Why? Because she was frightened. What if he did not remember her or the bond they used to have when they were younger? The uncertainty was too much for her. The letters had not been read by anyone but herself. Or, that is not entirely correct. The insides of her wooden drawer had probably been able to read some of the words of the twenty-something letters which Arya had stuffed inside of her drawer at her desk.

Years had passed by, every single day, Arya and Daemon thought about their special bond and each other. The memories which they shared with each other came back to haunt both of their minds every single night. Sometimes, even during the day, too. Daemon knew one thing for sure: He had to hug the living hell out of Arya as soon as he reached the goddamn castle.

His father did not know about his plans of visiting Winterfell, and it was best if it remained a secret. Rhaegar would only give him a hard time if he knew about it, so remaining silent would be the best thing to do. His sweet cousin had been on his mind throughout his entire journey to Essos, and of course, he had to buy some gifts for her while he was there. He bought some chocolate and some lovely scented oils, which could be used for massages. He knew Arya had never had chocolate before, so this would indeed surprise her. He hoped so, at least.

As soon as Arya had heard about her favorite cousin´s arrival, her heart almost stopped. Was it true? Was he truly coming to Winterfell? Arya could not believe her own ears, but apparently, it was legit. That was the greatest gift and news, which Arya could ever receive. Yet, a small part of her was also nervous and slightly anxious about seeing Daemon again. What if he did not like her anymore? That very question made her feel slightly ill, and she tried her best to focus on the good things instead of the negative thoughts and emotions, which were obviously trying to drag her down and ruin her good mood.

It felt so surreal and Arya could still not believe it was actually happening. Her mother had told her to tidy up her entire chamber before Daemon´s arrival since she did not want Daemon to “ _See the pigsty which Arya called her chamber”_. Lady Stark wanted to be in control of everything, and of course, the entire castle had to be clean and dust free by the time of Daemon´s arrival. For once, Arya was not mad at her mother for telling her to tidy up her chamber. She knew it meant that daemon would be there soon, and it made it all worth it.

Before he knew it, Daemon stood right in front of the large gates which lead to Winterfell. It all looked the same and nothing had changed. Daemon dragged himself closer to the two guards who guarded the gate, and he opened his mouth as if he were trying to find the right words. “H-hello. It is me, Daemon. I am back for the first time in a very long time.” Daemon bit his lip, watching how his breath turned into white smoke as it collided with the freezing air. The two guards raised an eyebrow and exchanged a few glares. A grunt escaped one of the guards´ mouth and he skeptically looked Daemon up and down, “What in The Seven Hells are ya talking bout, boy?” A mocking and raspy laugh left both of their mouths, and Daemon could feel himself getting agitated at the two men who stood in front of him, laughing mockingly at him. The were laughing at a Prince. _The_ Prince of the realm. How dared they? Daemon ran a hand through his shoulder-length dark hair and gave them a killer glare, “How dare y-“The young man was cut off by another male voice.

“Daemon! Boy! You made it!” It was Ned. The two guards looked at Ned who shook his head at them, “Let him in, now.” Ned demanded the two men, giving them a simple nod of approval. The guards were slightly shocked, since they had basically just offended a Prince. Their laughter quickly died out and they immediately opened up the gate for Daemon to enter Winterfell. A mocking smirk spread across his lips as he walked through the gate, “Next time, do not mock me.” Daemon warned, secretly enjoying the frightened look on the men´s faces. They both nodded and bowed, “Your Grace…” The rest of their words were stuck in the back of their throat, and they felt speechless for a moment.

The Stark man pulled Daemon into a bone-crushing embrace, and Daemon could feel how he tightened his grip around his body. “Gods, we have missed having you around here, boy.” Ned whispered, rubbing soft circles on the back of his nephew´s back. He broke the embrace and studied the young man closer, “You are not even a boy anymore. You are a man grown. Look at you, you are already strong!” Ned exclaimed, pinching Daemon´s arms slightly. A small smile spread across Daemon´s lips, “It is so good to see you again, uncle. I have missed you all so much. You have not changed at all, though.” Daemon smiled, looking into Ned´s eyes. Of course, Ned had changed slightly since the last time the young man had seen him. His hair had gotten slightly grey and a few wrinkles could be spotted here and there. It was no major changes to his appearance, though. Ned grinned and gave Daemon a hard pat on the back, “I will have the Septa bringing up all of your stuff to your chamber. You must be exhausted after that long journey. For how long have you been away from Kings Landing so far?” Ned asked, wrapping an arm around Daemon´s broad shoulders. Winterfell had not changed at all either. It looked the same as last time daemon had seen it. He glanced up at his uncle and bit his lip, “A few moons, I suppose. I have been away from home for a while now.” Daemon trailed off, staring down at the snowy ground for a few moments. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ned nodding. Only now Daemon was starting to realize how long it had been.

“You must be exhausted, young man. Come on now, let us get you inside of the castle.” Ned encouraged, giving him a smile as one of the guards opened the large, wooden door for them. As soon as Daemon stepped inside of the castle, he noticed something; The change in temperature inside of the castle was not significant from the temperature outside of the castle. He could see a few candles lighting up the dark and enormous dining hall. Yet, the candles did not provide any warmth, nor much light. The few fireplaces had been lit, but still, Daemon could not feel any warmth at all. The hall was so big and it would take a lot of time just to warm up the air just a little bit.

As soon as the door to the castle opened, Arya jerked her head towards the door. Her heart was pounding incredibly hard in her chest and she could hear the blood pumping inside of her ears. The door opened up completely, revealing a very handsome young man. A young man who looked very familiar. Daemon. Arya could not help but open her mouth slightly, taking in all of him. Gods, had he changed? He had gotten way taller, his shoulders were broader, his hair had gotten longer, and he looked incredibly strong. Arya could detect some of his strong abdominal muscles beneath his thin shirt… As soon as she looked further down his body, she could feel herself blushing madly. Of course, Sansa noticed her flaming red cheeks and decided to tease her about it. “Someone is in love, it seems.” Sansa laughed, nudging her elbow right into Arya´s side. The girl let out a huff and rolled her grey eyes at her older and foolish sister. Why on Earth was she feeling this way about Daemon? He was her cousin, for crying out loud. It was an odd feeling and Arya could not describe it. It just felt… warm and tingly inside of her body. Especially in her nether regions. Despite her age, Arya was still very innocent when it came to intercourse and things like that. She had never tried to be intimate with anyone before, and she had no idea what it felt like, for obvious reasons. She too had changed a lot since the last time they saw each other. 

Her hips had gotten wider, her breasts had grown quite a bit, she was starting to get all of those “ _womanly curves”_ , as her mother liked to call it. Oh yes, and she had gotten her first moonblood a few moons ago. It had not been a pleasant experience and plenty of tears had been shed that very day. As soon as Arya had noticed that tiny droplet of blood staining her sheets and small clothes, she knew what it meant; Her father would find a suitable man for her to wed soon enough and she did not want that at all. Her mother said she had no choice, though. Those droplets of blood were truly the end of her childhood. To Arya, it felt more like a curse than a blessing. Womanhood was certainly not easy, and Arya was not ready nor prepared for it.

“Daemon! Gods, it really is you!” Arya could no longer contain her excitement, and she started running towards the young man who had yet to see her. As soon as he looked in her direction, his eyes widened, and he started smiling like a mad man. She knew she was not supposed to run inside of the dining hall, since it was considered improper behavior, but she could not care less. “Arya! Gods, look at you! You are all grown up!” Daemon exclaimed, feeling incredibly shocked to see how much she had changed. Gods, Arya was actually incredibly beautiful and… attractive. Daemon mentally slapped himself for thinking like that. He had only seen her for five seconds and he was already thinking about her _like that._ But she had changed a lot. He knew, deep down, that she would had changed since last time he put his eyes on her, but damn, this was almost a little too much. He had not expected for her to have grown _that much_. Had it really been so long? She pulled him in for a bone-crushing hug, not letting go of his broad body at all.

Daemon tightened his grip around her back, smelling her dark hair gently as he rested his head on top of hers. Even her scent had changed since the last time he saw her. Yet, her way of dressing herself had not changed. She wore a dark tunic with a black shirt beneath it along with some boots and breeches. Oh yes, and she had a sword attached to her belt, too. As far as Daemon could recall, Catelyn disliked her daughter´s choice of clothing and it was certainly not very _ladylike_ to walk around dressed like that. Lady Stark did not even consider Arya´s clothes as real clothing. No, she compared it to rags instead. It was safe to say that Catelyn hated Arya for not wearing dresses and delicate shoes like her older sister. Catelyn knew she could not really do anything about it, though.

Arya was a few moons shy of fifteen and she already had a mind of her own and her own, strong opinions about everything. Stubborn girl she was. Her hand reached up to touch his stubble, “Gods, you have changed so much…” She mumbled, in wonder. Daemon grinned and nodded his head, “You are a woman grown, Arya. I cannot believe it…” The man felt how the young woman´s breasts were pushed further and harder against his chest as he tightened his claw-like grip around her petite body. Gods, he could not deny it. It felt amazing.

She felt so protected in his grip, and it was just like the good old days. Daemon could hardly control his own emotions. The hug was so intense and so intimate. There would be a feast for him later that night, but after the feast, the young man hoped he would be able to have some quality time with Arya. Perhaps she could even get her gifts after the feast. Daemon´s lip almost drew blood as he tried to control himself and his thoughts. Those scented oils and the liquid chocolate… It could be used for _something_ else. Mentally, he scolded and punished his mind for thinking about such filthy and dirty things.

Daemon was immediately pulled out of his deep thoughts as Arya broke the hug, smiling up at him. For a moment, it felt as if it was only the two of the who were present inside of the cold dining hall. “You have only gotten more beautiful, Daemon.” She complimented him, feeling her own cheeks flushing as she realized what she had just told him, right in front of the rest of her family. For a moment, Daemon looked down at her, his own cheeks felt incredibly hot now too. He had no idea what to say or how to react to his cousin´s comment. The young man looked back at Catelyn and Ned, who looked a bit suspicious. 

Ned raised an eyebrow, “Well, I would say Daemon has gotten more handsome but that is just me.” The man chuckled nervously, his raspy voice echoed throughout the dining hall. Arya immediately nodded her head, hoping the awkward and tense atmosphere inside of the large room would soon disappear. Gods, why did she have to say stupid things like that? She had totally embarrassed and humiliated herself. She bit her lip hard as her grey orbs finally dared to look into his dark eyes, embarrassment washed over her like a big wave.

“Yes, yes. Of course. That was what I meant, obviously.” Arya whispered, awkwardly moving her feet around on the spot where she was standing. Daemon could not help but smile. His cousin had certainly not changed at all, it seemed. Not mentally, anyway. “Thank you, Arya.” His voice sounded awfully quiet, and it freaked him out a bit. It almost sounded… _affectionate_? Gods… Daemon tried his best to hide his intense emotions towards Arya, but it was difficult. He could have sworn that Lady Stark was looking at him, watching his every move. The woman was so strict, Daemon knew she had noticed Arya and his little _moment_. She had always paid attention to the details, and therefore, she was much more observant when it came to her children and her surroundings. Of course she had noticed the spark which had been present in both Daemon and Arya´s eyes, there was no doubt about it. That shared spark was impossible to unsee, especially for someone as observant as Lady Stark.

Daemon braced himself, well-knowing that it could have consequences later on. Heck, even Sansa had probably noticed the spark in their eyes as well. Arya cursed herself for acting like this in front of everyone. If Daemon got in trouble, it would be her fault. Her sister and mother knew everything, or that was at least what they had always told her. Little did Arya know that they could not know everything there was to know. It was simply impossible.

However, she still felt very uncomfortable when she thought about what they already knew about. They could not know what Arya was feeling, right? They could not read thoughts or feel her emotions. Arya had to try to convince herself that they couldn´t, or else the anxiety would most likely make the young woman faint on the spot. She did not want Catelyn or Sansa to find out about the sudden and very weird thoughts she was having about her cousin.

Daemon gave Arya´s hand a tiny squeeze, and for a brief moment, it was like his dark eyes smiled at her as she looked into them. This time, however, Ned interrupted them by pulling Daemon away from Arya in a swift movement. The man could see how his wife and daughter stared at Daemon with their eyes wide open and he knew Catelyn could feel something. Ned knew his wife would tell him about all of the _suspicious_ things which she had noticed about Daemon. It was only a matter of time before Catelyn and maybe even Sansa, would pull him aside to discuss Daemon´s behavior with him in private. Ned knew his daughter and his wife. Yet, he tried to ignore Catelyn´s piercing glare as he wrapped an arm around the young man´s shoulders. Bran, Robb and Rickon had not even gotten a chance to greet him yet, but Ned had to keep Catelyn from freaking out.

“My boy, we are going to celebrate your arrival tonight. We are going to have a fine feast! I am certain it is going to be very exciting. There will be ale and wine, aye!” Ned exclaimed loudly, nudging Daemon´s shoulder in a gentle manner. The young man smiled at his uncle´s words and softly nodded his head, his eyes did not leave the floor, though. “Uncle… What a nice gesture. That is awfully kind of you. Thank you very much. I am looking forward to the feast. It is no secret that I have missed the many, delicious dishes of Winterfell very much throughout the past few years.” Daemon said smoothly, avoiding making any sorts of eye-contact with Catelyn or Ned. Out of the corner of his eye, Daemon could see Ned nodding his head, “We have missed having you here, Daemon.” The man replied, a small smile danced on his lips. “How is your father?” Ned asked, trying to act sincerely interested in Rhaegar´s health. Daemon bit his lip as the two of them walked closer to the rest of the Stark family. Finally, after a long period of time, Daemon dared looking up from the floor and into his uncle´s eyes. 

He gulped a bit, scratching the back of his neck with his hand, “Well, the King is doing just fine. Thank you very much for asking. He is very busy, though. He is the King, after all and he has many duties to fulfill all of the time. It takes up most of his time.” Daemon explained, jerking his head towards Rickon, Bran and Robb who stood in front of him.

Instinctively, Daemon rested his hand heavily upon the hilt of his sword which was securely attached to his belt, getting ready to draw his sword if necessary. Ned glanced at the young man, chuckling to himself. In many ways, Daemon reminded him of himself when he was younger. Ned would always make sure that his own sword was still there, too. He had always had a natural instinct to protect and defend his loved ones and his family, so of course he had to make sure his sword was ready to be drawn if someone posed a threat to his family.

Arya looked at Daemon and smiled to herself, oh, she had missed him so much. She had no idea how long he would stay at Winterfell but she would enjoy his stay as much as possible. She would try to be with hm as much as possible. Perhaps they could even leave the feast earlier to spend some quality time together for once. Arya continued looking down at the floor, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. She tried to ignore her sister and mother´s evil and slightly mocking glares. She was well-aware of how they were staring at her, but she did not even wish to give them a single glance. They were not worth it. They would merely make fun of her or tease her about what had just happened between her and Daemon. Sansa lived for gossip after all and Arya knew her older sister was dying to tell all of her friends about this very awkward meeting between her little sister and the older cousin.

Before Arya knew it, Rickon, Bran and Robb were hugging Daemon, greeting him. The young woman could not hear what they were saying, but she heard a few words coming from Robb´s mouth every once in a while. They were muffled, though. Words like “ _We missed you.”_ or “ _Welcome back to Winterfell, your other home.”_ could be heard over and over again. They truly loved Daemon, there was no doubt about it. Arya understood how they felt. She had been missing her cousin for years now. Finally, it seemed like she had an opportunity to bond with him again, though. After what felt like a bloody eternity. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nudity, incest, slightly dark!Jon. 
> 
> If this is not your cup of tea, do not read and do not comment.

The hours went by fast and soon enough, it was time for the big feast to begin. It was remarkable how fast the night had approached, it felt as if it had been midday just a few moments ago. Arya was sitting inside of her chamber, sighing to herself. She truly hoped they would be able to spend some time together, just the two of them. It had been so long, and Arya really wanted to speak privately with her favorite cousin. She had been thinking about Daemon all day. Her smile had not abandoned her face since the two of them had hugged each other tight down in the dining hall. Arya Stark did not really believe in magic, but that moment had surely felt incredibly magical. 

Throughout the day, she had helped Daemon unpacking all of his things inside of his old chamber, and the two of them had laughed so much already. Yet, she needed more alone-time with him, for sure. People kept on interrupting them whenever they talked. More specifically, Rickon and Bran were the ones who interrupted them. Watching how Daemon played around with Rickon and Bran inside of the tiny and cold chamber, did certainly not make her smile any less. He had always been so good with children.

Arya lit the fire in the small fireplace, hoping it would warm up his chamber soon enough. Both Daemon and her still had that same chemistry which they had had when they were younger. Arya was so happy about it, since she had been so scared of having lost her favorite cousin for good. Yet, something felt different between the two of them. She felt different around him. It was odd. Her lower stomach had a tingling feeling within it whenever she was around him, and a warm feeling spread through her entire body whenever he smiled at her. Has he always had a charming smile like that? A smile which could melt hearts instantly? Arya was not sure, but he certainly had that kind of smile now. She blushed just by thinking about it. 

Arya shook her head, trying to snap out of her thoughts and feelings. She had to get ready for the feast. Her mother had forced her to wear a dress tonight, which irritated Arya more than she could express vocally. Instead, she grunted loudly to herself, hoping her anger would soon disappear entirely. She had no time to be angry right now, she needed to spend every single second with Daemon. She had no idea when she would be able to see him again. Last time, it had taken years for him to even return to Winterfell. Arya did not even dare to think about how long it would be next time. Arya could feel her heart pounding harder and harder as she put on her dress, tightening it. The Septa came in a few times to help her tightening her dress properly, and most of the time, Arya could hardly breathe. It felt so tight around her body, especially her upper body. Why did her mother enjoy torturing her like that? Catelyn knew how much Arya hated dresses. She always had. 

Sighing, the young woman stared at herself in the mirror which hung on the wall. Her eyes studied her own body closer, and her hands instinctively traced her hips and curves. Since when had she changed so much psychically? Arya had not even noticed it until now. Had it happened after her first moonblood had arrived that morning? The young woman had no idea. One thing her grey eyes noticed were her breasts. Her dress hid them pretty well. Her mother wanted Arya to be modest and she did not want Arya to flash her body to anyone. According to Catelyn, a woman´s body was something sacred and it should not be shown to anyone who should not be seeing it. Not until the bedding ceremony, at least. She had tried to teach Arya about modesty but that was not easy either. Arya did whatever she wanted to do, and Ned often defended all of Arya´s decisions. Catelyn was more than tired of her husband being on Arya´s side and not on hers. 

The dark dress did not really hide her waist or curves that well, though. Her hips were visible beneath the man layers of fabric, and Arya could feel her hip bones, as she ran her hand over her waist in a gentle manner. A small shiver left her mouth. As soon as she touched her hips and her waist, she could feel the warmth and the bubbly sensation blooming within her abdomen, again. The same feeling which she had felt earlier when she saw and hugged Daemon again. It felt so… _amazing_. It felt like several sparks shot through her nether regions and the warmth within her body merely increased the more Arya touched her own curves. 

Arya stared at herself in the mirror, opening her mouth slightly as her hand reached further and further down. Why had she never done this before? It felt heavenly. She glanced at her own growing figure in wonder. The tiny candles in the background, made her dark dress seem even darker in the mirror as she glanced at it. Arya smiled to herself, looking herself in the mirror inside of the dim-lit chamber. The weak light which the candles provided, created all kinds of shadows on the dark, stone-walls inside of her chamber. Some nights, those shadows scared her. Yet, tonight everything felt different. _She_ felt different. Her hand slid down her stomach, a small moan escaped her lips. 

However, as soon as she was about to caress her abdomen, a loud knock resounded throughout her dark chamber. A small growl escaped her mouth, but she quickly withdrew her hand from her abdomen, “Yes? Come in.” Arya cleared her throat, trying to make her heart beat slower. Gods, why did everyone interrupt her all of the time? If the Septa had caught her touching herself like that, she would had told her mother about it, for sure. The wooden door opened, the loud creaking sound echoed throughout her chamber. It was the Septa. “My dear, the feast will begin soon. Come with me.” The old woman gave her a small smile as she led Arya down the stairs and down to the massive dining hall. 

Arya sighed, trying to make her dress feel less tight around her upper body. “It is so hard to breathe, slow down.” She called after her Septa, who was walking way too fast for Arya´s liking. The old woman merely sighed and shook her head, “Sweet girl, you have to look stunning tonight. Your cousin has finally returned to Winterfell. Do not complain, it does not suit you to do such a thing. You are a Lady now and you should start behaving like one.” Arya´s eyes widened slightly at the old woman´s words. A part of her did not want to believe that she was a Lady. It was a lot to process and take in.

As soon as Arya entered the dining hall, she noticed how the servants had lit multiple candles and placed them all over the place. For once, the dining hall looked more beautiful than eerie. A small smile spread across Arya´s lips as she looked around, searching for Daemon. As soon as her eyes landed on him, she rubbed her shoulders and walked closer to him. “Hello, cousin.” The young woman smiled at Daemon, who had changed his outfit for the occasion. He wore a beautiful tunic along with a white shirt beneath it. His breeches looked so incredibly tight on his body. Arya wondered if they were as tight as her dress was. Gods, he looked so handsome. She tried her best to collect all of her thoughts, but it was not easy for her. Daemon looked so incredibly handsome and it made her feel odd. In a good way, though. It was the same feeling which she had felt as she had touched herself in front of the mirror.

Daemon instantly smiled, his dark eyes lit up as soon as he saw who had approached him from behind. Arya. His beautiful and fierce cousin. Her dark dress showed off her curves and waist nicely, and Daemon found himself staring at her for too long. Way too long. He should not be staring at her figure like that, it was wrong. Yet, it felt so good. The man cleared his throat and forced himself to look away from her waist and hips. However, that did not make it better. This time, her breasts caught his attention. Although he could not really see them, he could imagine how amazing they were. A good handful, probably...

“My sweet cousin… Don´t you look stunning tonight? I see your mother has forced you to wear a dress.” Daemon teased, nudging her shoulder gently. A chuckle escaped her mouth, and she rolled her eyes. She did it to hide her red cheeks, though. Before Arya could say anything, Ned asked them all to sit down by the long table. After a while, people began to drink their ale and their wine, and funnily enough, they all got rather drunk and tipsy pretty quickly. Arya and Daemon were the only ones who were actually sitting by the table, chatting with each other. 

Daemon bit his lip, thinking about how he should ask Arya to join him inside of his chamber. It was hard to talk due to all of the noise from the drunk people, and Daemon wanted nothing more than to spend some time with his cousin. Alone. Although it was incredibly hard to hear what they were saying, Daemon and Arya still enjoyed each other’s company. The young man could not help but smirk to himself as he observed how Arya´s mouth and soft lips moved whenever she spoke. He could tell her to come and join him in his chamber at around 2 am. Everyone should be asleep by then, and nobody would be there to interrupt them. They would be all by themselves and then Daemon would be able to give Arya her gifts, too. Now, he just had to wait for the perfect time to propose his idea to her. Daemon´s mind was clouded and he had a hard time collecting his many thoughts.

The loud background noise of drunk people yelling, and laughing was way too distracting and Daemon could not think straight. The young man did his best to focus on Arya´s face, biting his lip. Out of the corner of his eye, Daemon could see Ned laughing along with some of the other guests who were attending the feast. Catelyn and Sansa had not had anything to drink. Well, they had not had as much to drink as Ned and the other Lords had, at least. The reek of alcohol and sweat hung heavily in the air, making it hard for Daemon to breathe properly. Gods, if only they could leave the table and the feast without seeming too suspicious. Yet, he knew they could not leave the table, not yet. Catelyn and Sansa were watching over them both like two hawks, not allowing their eyes to look away from them. 

Daemon gulped and slowly leaned closer to Arya´s ear, “Arya… We can hardly talk here. Everything is too loud. Why don´t you join me in my chamber once the feast ends? Then we can talk properly without any kind of interruption.” Daemon whispered, biting his lip as he waited for his cousin´s answer. Arya took a deep breath and stared into his dark and intense eyes. This was the perfect opportunity. Arya had no idea when or if she would have the opportunity to spend some quality time alone with Daemon. The young girl slowly looked over at her sister and mother, their eyes stared harshly at her, and Arya could feel goosebumps appearing underneath the dark, lacy sleeves of her gown. Yet, her mind forced her eyes to look into Daemon´s again, and for a moment, the young girl completely forgot about Catelyn and Sansa´s existence. 

“Yes… Yes, I would love that. It smells here. My head is starting to hurt a bit.” She gave him a small smile and a soft nod. Daemon could feel a slight ache inside of his head too, and he completely understood how his young cousin felt in that exact moment. The young man chuckled, tipping his head in agreement. The strong reek of ale and the drunk guests enjoying their lives felt way too intense. They enjoyed their lives too much, if you asked Daemon. The smell of sweat made him wrinkle his nose in slight disgust, and his eyes scanned the table. His gaze focused on the half-eaten chicken leg on his plate, “Oh yes, yes. It smells in here. People are so damn loud. I think your father is having the time of his life, though.” The man chuckled, nodding his head towards Ned who was busy chugging down the last of his ale in between his raspy, slightly drunk laughs. Arya giggled and shook her head, “Gods… That is so embarrassing. I am sure your father would never do something like that.” Arya nudged his arm, knowing how proper the King was. Daemon smiled. It was correct, Rhaegar was very much in control of himself all of the time and he rarely lost his cool. Well, not entirely, at least. He always tried his best to be as proper and correct as possible. He was the King of The Seven Kingdoms, after all. He had to set a good example. 

“I think you are right about that, Arya.” He chuckled, forgetting about Catelyn and Sansa too now. Now, all he could focus on was his incredibly beautiful cousin and the many candles which lit up behind her. He leaned even closer to her now, “Join me inside of my chamber at 2 am. I am sure everyone will be asleep by then. Even your sister and mother. Then, we can talk and catch up…” The Targaryen man smiled at Arya as she nodded her head. As she opened her mouth to say something, both of them were pulled out of their thoughts and the tiny smiles on both of their faces disappeared for a while as Ned approached them. He waddled like a drunk duck as he walked closer and closer to the two of them, with a huge smile plastered on his face. 

“Daemon! My boy, there ya are! I have been… Looking for you.” The Stark man smiled sheepishly, yet he seemed absentminded. The man was indeed drunk. Just like the rest of his guests. Daemon had no idea how to respond to his uncle´s drunken ramblings, he just smiled politely at him, “Well, uncle. I have been sitting here all of the time. I have not moved an inch.” Daemon smiled as Catelyn approached their part of the table too. Instantly, she walked over to Ned and wrapped an arm around his neck, holding a tight grip around him.   
  
“Oh. I think you have had enough now, my love.” Catelyn muttered, not even noticing how Daemon and Arya exchanged a few laughs after seeing Ned rambling and waddling around like that. A small smirk spread across Daemon´s lips as he thought about how Arya and him would be able to spend some time together, alone. Perhaps, the feast would even end sooner than expected due to his uncle being too drunk. Of course, Daemon tried to control himself and his feelings around Arya, but he could not deny it; It was getting harder and harder. Trying to be in control was certainly not the only thing which was hard. 

Catelyn looked at Daemon and Arya for brief moment, “Excuse us for a moment.” She muttered, making her way past them, still holding a tight grip around her husband´s shoulders. Lady Stark sighed and stood by the end of the table, looking at all of the drunken guests who were still incredibly busy chugging down their ale and wine. The Stark woman sighed deeply and thought about what to say to the guests. It was not always easy to get their attention, and the fact that they were all drunk did not make things easier. The noise was getting to Catelyn, though, and her husband could hardly stand on his own two legs, without falling over. This was too much, for sure. She opened her mouth and spoke as loud as possible. Her lungs felt completely raw afterwards., as if she had been yelling for hours on end. 

“Gentlemen! Alright, that is enough! I am afraid I must end this feast now. My husband needs rest. This feast is officially over. I have to ask you to retire for the night!” Catelyn shouted, smiling to herself as she heard how all of the men´s constant chatter instantly died down. The entire dining hall was now quiet, and all of the guests´ attention were on Catelyn. Daemon and Arya smiled at each other, secretly cheering about the feast ending sooner than they had expected it to. That meant they would get to spend more time together, alone. After a few moments of complete silence, a few groans resounded throughout the dining hall. The groans of men who were not happy about the party ending so soon. They did not complain, though. They knew how stern Lady Stark could be and if they weren´t careful, they would probably never get invited to another feast again. 

Slowly, all of the fine Lords put down their cups on the long table and got up from their chairs., obeying Lady Stark´s orders. Usually, they would never take orders from a woman, but Lady Stark was… _different_. They had always had a lot of respect for that woman. They all made their way towards the door, mumbling some drunken words as they reached the door. Daemon was pretty sure they were trying to thank Catelyn for hosting a nice feast, but none of the words which escaped their mouths made any sense at all. It was just pure, drunken ramblings. Just like the words which Ned spoke before. The young Targaryen man could not help but smile to himself, “Gods… They are so drunk…” He whispered in Arya´s ear, grinning like a fool. He had always loved to watch people embarrassing themselves like that. He could not imagine Rhaegar being like that, though. His father was always so well-behaved and polite. 

The young woman grinned as she watched the Lords waddling out of the door, occasionally walking straight into the wooden doorway, “I cannot believe how drunk they are… They can hardly stand up without falling. Just like father.” Arya chuckled, observing how Sansa and Catelyn simultaneously shook their heads, looking at all of the empty cups which had been placed on top of the table. The Lords had had so much to drink. _Too_ much to drink. Catelyn had taught Arya not to stare at people, but Arya could not help it. Her grey eyes could not seem to abandon the scene playing out in front of Daemon and her. 

“Ned… Ned! Do not sit there and sleep, my love. Let us retire for the night.” Catelyn whispered to her husband, who had fallen asleep on one of the many chairs. The entire dining hall was quiet now, and Daemon understood why his uncle had fallen asleep so fast; The alcohol and the sudden quietness of the large dining hall, had certainly made him very tired. A grunt resounded throughout the dining hall as Ned opened his eyes and stared up at his wife, “Gods… Yes, let us go to b… bed. Goodnight!” The man told Daemon and Arya, in a very cheery tone of voice. Arya smiled and nodded her head, “Goodnight, father. Sleep well.” The young woman said, looking over at Daemon who gave his uncle a polite smile, trying to hold back his laugh, “Yes. Goodnight, uncle. Sleep tight.” Catelyn gave them both a simple nod, before approaching the door, trying her best to hold around her rather helpless husband´s shoulder´s at the same time.

Soon enough, Daemon and Arya were all by themselves. The many candles around them were still lit and burning, but the Septa would probably blow out the candles soon enough. It was getting late, after all. Sansa had gone to bed too, without even saying goodnight to either Daemon or Arya first. That was Sansa in a nutshell, really. Daemon bit his lip, turning his head towards his younger cousin. Gods, why did she have to look so beautiful all of the time? It was not fair. Even after sitting in the intense reek of alcohol and sweat for many hours straight, the girl still looked stunning. How was that even possible? Daemon had no idea.

“Sweet cousin… Should we go to my chamber to talk?” Daemon suggested, breaking the silence of the room. Arya looked at him, a small smile danced on her lips, “I would love that, cousin. I think we will have more time together now, since the feast ended so soon. Thank the Gods.” Arya chuckled, feeling her cheeks heating up as Daemon suddenly linked his elbow with her elbow. The young woman could feel that weird, tingling sensation in her lower abdomen once again. The sudden flash of warmth spread through her body as she felt Daemon´s dark eyes staring at her. “I think so too, Arya. I am so happy that the feast ended as soon as it did.” The young man whispered, his mouth was now terribly close to her ear, and she could feel how his warm breath tickled her ear canal. Although the dining hall was cold, Arya felt incredibly warm all of a sudden. It was a different type of warmth than she was used too, though. 

Walking arm in arm, the two of them reached the door which lead out into the dark an eerie hallway. Arya glanced at the staircase, which lead up to Daemon´s chamber. The man tightened his grip around the young woman´s arm and she could have sworn that she could feel Daemon´s blood pounding through his veins. Daemon could feel his knuckles turning white, “Let us go, then. I have a surprise for you actually, sweet cousin.” Daemon told Arya, whose grey eyes lit up like a thousand candles. “Really? Oh Gods, a surprise? For me?” The young woman smiled so big her jaw began to hurt a bit. Daemon did not say anything at first, he just smirked and lead his cousin up the many stairs. The dark stone-wall was only lit up by a single lit torch. The torch actually made the wall look even more eerie since the flame flickered and created all kinds of different, dark shadows on the other walls which surrounded Daemon and Arya.

“Indeed, Arya. I am sure you will like your gifts. I bought them in Essos.” Daemon told her in a silk-soft voice, thinking about how he should give her the presents. Oh, this would be so much _fun_. The innocent girl did not even hear Daemon´s naughty undertone, she was just very excited about the fact that her favorite cousin had brought back some gifts for her. Once again, Arya´s eyes lit up and she could feel her entire body vibrating with excitement. What had Daemon bought for her? She was so eager to find out. 

“I cannot believe you bought something for me, Daemon. You really shouldn´t have.” Arya smiled, feeling her cheeks heating up again as she thought about how Daemon had actually had her in mind when he had bought those gifts for her. Although she had no clue what he had bought for her, she knew she would love it. At least he had thought of her during his important trip to Essos and that surely made Arya feel special. He was supposed to be thinking about the many important meetings with all of the Lords, not her. Yet, he had thought of her anyway. 

Another smirk danced on Daemon´s lips as he tightened his grip around Arya´s petite body, “Oh, Arya. We have not seen each other for years. Of course I had to give you a little something. I have thought a lot about you, you know.” The man had a hard time trying to control his own body´s movements and he had to focus his eyes on the steps of the staircase, in order not to get _out of control._ The feeling of Arya´s rapid heartbeat pounding against his arm, made it very hard for him to focus solely on those steps, though. No matter how hard he tried to shift his focus away from Arya, he just couldn´t do it. A shudder went through Arya´s body and she leaned closer to her cousin´s muscular body as they continued to walk up the stairs. Had he truly thought of her? It seemed like it. He would not lie about such a thing, would he? No, he wouldn´t. 

If Arya´s cheeks hadn’t already been flushed and red, they certainly would have been by now. Gods, Daemon was the best cousin in the entire universe. Arya could not stop looking at him, and she smiled softly to herself as she noticed how the young man stared at the ground. His cheeks were still rather pale, but Arya could detect some redness in his cheeks as well. It was a very faint, red color, almost a light pink, but it was there. For a while, the girl did not even focus on the steps at all, and she paid no attention to where she was placing her feet. Her only focus was on Daemon. Secretly, she thanked the Gods for not letting her fall on the staircase. That would had been so humiliating, and she did not want to embarrass herself in front of Daemon. Daemon could feel Arya´s eyes staring at him, and he could not help but smirk. Gods, that girl… She had no idea about the things she made him feel. 

The young woman was so busy looking at her cousin, that she did not even notice that they had finally reached Daemon´s chamber. Daemon stopped and glanced up from the ground, giving his cousin a small smile, “Shall we?” He asked, breaking the eerie silence of the dark hallway. Arya could feel herself snapping out of her thoughts and instinctively, she nodded her head. Before she could say anything, Daemon opened up the heavy door which lead into his chamber. The smell of burning wood was the first thing Arya smelled as she stepped inside of the medium-sized chamber. 

At first, she felt a bit confused about that particular smell. Where did it come from? However, a few moments later, she recalled how she had lit up Daemon´s fireplace earlier that day. The young woman jerked her head towards the fireplace, and surely enough, it was still burning nicely. It had provided some warmth, but the chamber was still far from being warm. The flames within the fireplace seemed weaker now than they did before Arya left the room. It had been a few hours but still, Arya had expected it to have more flames. Big flames. The fire had not died out, though. 

Another shiver went through Arya´s body as she heard Daemon shutting the door behind them. The young woman turned around and gave her cousin a smile. The sound of the crackling fireplace calmed her body a lot. The sound of the flames eating up the wood inside of the fireplace, was almost therapeutic to her and it had always been like that. Being inside of the dim-lit chamber made Arya feel both safe and slightly anxious at the same time. The few torches which hung on the stone-wall, did not provide much light or warmth, for that matter. The limited sources of light inside of the chamber, made their little meeting seem much more exciting and cozy, though. 

Daemon approached Arya, his smile did not vanish from his face at all, “Here we are. Finally, we can spend some time together. Without getting interrupted all the damn time.” A chuckle escaped his lips, and his large hand went up to stroke her cheek gently. The man could feel how warm her cheeks were, which indicated that she had felt _something_ about him, too. He brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face, studying her pale and red cheeks closer. Arya had not expected him to touch her cheeks at all, “Daemon… I have missed you so much. I… I tried to write to you, but I just couldn´t… give the letters to you.” Arya said, biting her lip as she looked down. 

A wave of guilt washed over her body. Daemon gently shook his head and sighed, “Arya… It is alright. We are together now and that is the most important.” The man put two fingers under the young woman´s chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. As soon as Arya glanced into his dark orbs, she found herself feeling slightly caught off guard. They looked so intimidating and Arya had never seen a pair of eyes looking at her like that. Never. 

She gulped and opened her mouth slightly, “Yes… You are right, Daemon. You are right.” She breathed, feeling the warmth spreading through her nether regions at a rapid speed. She did not even realize that her hand brushed over his as he leaned closer to her. Arya almost felt hypnotized by his intimidating eyes, and she could not look away from him. His radiating warmth engulfed her body, and it felt as if he was giving her the tightest and warmest hug, even though he was not hugging her at all. Although the chamber itself was incredibly cold, Daemon seemed to have the ability to warm up the room, without even doing anything. Daemon was like a wild animal which could not be tamed. 

“I think it is time for you to receive your gifts, Arya.” A sly and slightly wicked smile was plastered on the young man´s face as he glanced into his cousin´s eyes. Arya´s eyes widened slightly as she saw Daemon´s eyes and smile. How in The Seven Hells could he be so intimidating? The young woman had no idea. She did know one thing though; She had never felt this way before. Daemon gave her cheek one final stroke before moving his hand away from her face entirely. The man walked over to his nightstand where he carefully opened up a drawer. Arya could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and her palms began to feel incredibly clammy already. Why was she so nervous? The girl nodded, “I would love to receive my gifts now, Daemon. Thank you so much.” Arya raised an eyebrow, observing how Daemon searched for something inside of his wooden drawer. What on Earth could it be? Daemon finally found what he had been looking for and he closed the drawer, turning around to face Arya. 

A large smile danced on his lips as he approached the young woman with heavy footsteps. “Here it is. Be careful, though. It is a bit fragile.” Daemon warned, handing over the tiny bag which contained the gifts to Arya. Arya glanced down at the brown leather-bag which had been placed securely in her lap by Daemon. Her small hands went down to lift it off her lap, carefully. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Daemon smiling and eagerly waiting for her to unwrap her gifts. The girl briefly looked up at her cousin and smiled meekly at him, although she was not even sure he would be able to see it, due to the lack of lighting inside of the chamber. The fire inside of the fireplace was still crackling behind him. The flickering flames lit up his silhouette nicely, and Arya could tell he was getting impatient now. 

Quickly, Arya returned all of her attention back on the bag which she was now holding in her hands. It felt heavy, and her wrists began to hurt a bit. She opened the bag, glancing down inside of it to see what was inside of it. It looked like glass. Thick and heavy glass. Was it a vase? It couldn´t be, it did not look like a vase. Then, she noticed there was not just one glass but two. Raising a curious eyebrow, Arya gently wrapped her hand around one of the glasses, pulling it out of the worn-out leather bag. Gently, she examined it closer. There was some kind of liquid inside of the tiny glass-bottle. It was a clear liquid, but it had some purple streaks in it as well. A heavenly smell soon filled the entire chamber. Lavender. Arya had always loved lavender, the smell of lavender always made her feel nostalgic and relaxed. It seemed like Daemon had remembered that exact piece of information about her. 

“Daemon, oh Gods… It smells so good!” Arya looked into her cousin´s eyes, smiling widely. The Targaryen man moved closer to her, “This is lavender oil, Arya. In Essos, they have so many different types of oils. I know lavender is your favorite smell, though, so of course I bought the one which smelled like lavender.” Daemon grinned, gently grabbing the tiny bottle of oil out of Arya´s hands. “Why don´t you see what the other glass contains, sweet cousin?” Daemon murmured in her ear, feeling the lust building up inside of him more and more.

Arya´s eyes widened slightly and of course, she fished the other bottle out of the bag, examining it closely, just like she had done with the other glass-bottle. This time, the liquid within the bottle was not clear. Not at all. It was a very dark brown. Gently, Arya opened the bottle, trying to smell the brown, mysterious substance. It smelled incredibly good, too. “This is liquid chocolate, Arya. I don´t think you have ever tasted chocolate before, have you?” Daemon asked his younger cousin in a raspy voice. The young woman shook her head and looked up at him in wonder, “No, I can´t say I have. It smells so delicious, though.” Arya breathed, smelling the chocolate one last time before tightening the lid once again. Oh, this was just too good. Daemon could hardly keep his body from vibrating. This was going to be so much fun, indeed. 

“Do no worry, Arya. You will get to taste it soon enough. It is incredibly delicious and very, very sweet.” Daemon whispered, smiling against her ear. Array shivered, feeling cold and hot flashes washing over her body as she sensed her cousin´s sudden and intense presence. He was _right_ beside her. So close to her. Of course, Daemon noticed how the young woman shivered. Gently, he placed both of the glass-bottles down on the nightstand, wrapping both of his muscular arms around her body once he had placed the bottles on the nightstand, “Are you cold, dear cousin?” Daemon asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He could feel Arya nodding her head against his strong chest, and it merely made him smirk even wider. “I think I know what might help. I could give you a massage, Arya. In Essos, many people gave each other massages to stay warm. It really gets the blood flowing, and it will warm you up in no time. It is perfect, because lavender and chocolate can help, too.” Daemon said, licking his lips. Of course, the people of Essos did not give massages to each other in order to keep warm, it was already hot enough. It was just a little white lie.

Arya´s eyes widened slightly and since she felt so cold, she eagerly nodded her head, “Oh yes, dear cousin! Please, I would love a good, thorough massage. Then I can already start using my gifts!” She exclaimed, much to Daemon´s delight. Arya could feel another shiver going through her body, and several goosebumps appeared on her arms and legs. “Well, I am afraid you will have to take off all of your clothes then, sweet cousin. You cannot feel the movements of my hands properly if you wear clothes…” Daemon bit his lip, feeling how he his breeches tightened slightly around his manhood. Arya bit her lip and gave him an odd look, “But, if I take off my clothes, won´t I get even more cold?” The girl asked, a little unsure of what to think. 

The young man merely shook his head, “I promise you, Arya, you will feel incredibly warm in no time. It will go faster if you take off your clothes, actually.” Daemon told her, looking her up and down. She was so incredibly beautiful with clothes on and Daemon did not even dare to think about, what she would look like wearing no clothes at all.

Arya was still a bit unsure of what to think. However, she thought it would be a very fun activity to do with her favorite cousin, so of course, she obeyed him. She tried her best to ignore the shivers going through her body as the cold air of the chamber engulfed her flushed cheeks. She focused on her cousin instead. “Alright, Daemon. You are the oldest, so you probably know best.” Arya mumbled, slowly beginning to unbutton her incredibly tight dress. Daemon watched her intensely, biting his lip whenever some of her delicate, pale skin could be detected beneath the dark dress.

Finally, Arya managed to undo the tight dress entirely, after a few tries. She allowed it to fall down to the ground, leaving her wearing nothing but her small clothes. As soon as she felt the intense relief of her dress abandoning her body, she moaned. It had felt so tight on her body all night, and now her body finally felt free. She was finally able to breathe properly again. 

Her cheeks were burning yet again and this time it was due to the slight humiliation she felt within her body. Her body had indeed changed a lot since the last time Daemon saw her naked and having to be completely nude in front of him, made her feel just a tiny bit awkward. Yet, she could feel the warm and amazing butterflies inside of her lower stomach flapping their wings extra hard and fast, whenever she thought about standing naked in front of her cousin. Arya could feel Daemon´s eyes observing her intensely, and it felt as if he was eating her up with his intimidating eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sexiness will continue in the next chspter. I just had to split up this chapter since it would be too long otherwise. The sexiness is far from over. :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nudity, slightly dark!jon, incest, graphic descriptions of sex, mentions of blood, semen and wetness, nude massage. 
> 
> If any of these themes make you uncomfortable, please don’t read. Read at your own risk! 
> 
> If you don’t like it, don’t read it and don’t comment.

“Remove all of it…” Daemon smirked, nodding his head towards Arya´s white small clothes, which had yet to be removed. She nodded her head, feeling her heart in her throat as she bent down. The young woman shivered as she began to undo her small clothes, watching how the fabric abandoned her body once she had loosened it enough to make it fall to the ground. Her panties rested at her ankles and gently, she pushed them away. The young woman could hardly breathe and suddenly, it felt as if there wasn´t enough oxygen inside of the chamber for her to breathe properly. She tried her best to keep breathing, though. 

The cold air nibbled at her skin, making her nipples feel incredibly stiff. Daemon approached the very naked woman and his dark eyes eyed her naked frame up and down. Gods, she was truly perfect. Her stiff nipples made him feel so incredibly excited. He would be the one to deflower her and take her maidenhead. He would be the first one to ever be inside of her. Gods, Daemon could not wait to feel the tight lips of Arya´s womanhood engulfing his manhood. 

His large and warm hands ran down her bare sides, teasingly, “Go lie down on the bed, Arya. Lie on your stomach…” He whispered in a seductive and demanding tone, his hand brushing over her sensitive lower stomach and her navel. The girl let out a tiny moan, feeling how her nakedness rubbed against the rough fabric of Daemon´s breeches. Instantly, she approached the bed, cringing at how cold the stone-floor felt against the bare soles of her feet. Gently, she laid down on the bed, groaning as she felt her growing breasts getting pressed down firmly against the cold mattress. The coldness of the sheets engulfed her nakedness, and she could feel more goosebumps appearing on her body. Even on her abdomen, too. She could sense Daemon´s presence right behind her, and some of his warmth hit her body. Soon enough, she could smell the lavender oil again, and she could hear Daemon rubbing his hands together repeatedly. 

Arya squealed a bit as she felt Daemon´s large, warm and slightly wet hands rubbing soft circles on her back. Now, the smell of the lavender oil was incredibly intense, which meant that Daemon was using it to massage her with. The feeling between the cold sheets and her cousin´s warm hands felt incredible and she could not describe just how heavenly it felt. She had never felt anything like it before, and the warmth within her body started shooting through her veins at a rapid pace now. Gods, she tried her best not to make any loud sounds, since it would most likely wake up the entire castle. Sansa and Catelyn would be able to hear it, too. Arya did certainly not wish for that to happen. She tried to focus on Daemon´s hands instead. His rough/soft movements felt so amazing on her body, and she had to bite her lip in order not to scream. His hands´ movements made her forget about her existence for a moment, her mind only focused on how good his hands felt on her naked body.

Daemon began to rub Arya´s back with his hands, using soft and even strokes. The sweet smell of lavender filled up the entire chamber, “Do you like this, Arya?” Daemon asked, speeding up the pace of his hands, rubbing her back in a rougher manner now. Moans and groans could soon be heard coming from Arya´s mouth and Daemon could feel how her body began to vibrate slightly beneath his large hands, as a response to his rough and intense touch. Arya tried to take a deep breath, feeling how the slightly cold lavender oil created a thin layer of wetness on her bare back, making her feel even colder as soon as the cold air of the chamber collided with the wetness. 

The girl shivered, feeling how cold the liquid actually was. It made sense, though. They were in Winterfell. “Y-yes… Gods, Daemon, my back is so sore…Ah!” Arya moaned, opening her mouth as Daemon began to massage her lower back which felt incredibly tender and sore to the touch. Arya gritted her teeth, holding a tight grip around the sheets. Her breasts were pressed even further down against the mattress as Daemon kept on pressing his warm hands down on her lower back. The young man smirked to himself, feeling very pleased to hear those words and sounds coming from his innocent cousin´s mouth.

“This is merely a good sign, Arya. It is supposed to hurt a little bit. You definitely needed this massage, Arya. Your entire body is so, so tense…Allow me to help you.” Daemon murmured, pressing his own, fully clothed body against her nakedness, putting more pressure on her body. Another moan escaped Arya´s lips and she could feel how his hands began to spread warmth throughout her entire body. Now, the lavender oil didn´t even feel cold at all. It felt boiling hot. Daemon´s body felt so hot against hers, and even though he was fully clothed, the young woman could still feel his warmth submerging her body. The feeling of his body leaning against hers and his hands massaging her lower back like that, made Arya feel things she had never felt before. It felt so… intimate.

It was as if Daemon´s hands had a life of their own. They brushed over Arya´s delicate and soft back, and the man could not control their movements. They touched every single corner of her back, massaging it in a hard manner. Grunts and groans echoed throughout the chamber and Daemon could see how Arya was holding on to the sheets for dear life. The lovely smell of lavender almost sedated Daemon and his mind felt cloudy all of a sudden. Cloudy with lust and excitement. Slowly, his hands made their way down to Arya´s soft inner thighs. A loud squeal escaped her mouth, and her entire body jerked slightly due to Daemon touching one of her very sensitive and intimate areas of her body. She had certainly not expected his hands to touch her there.

Daemon´s hands slid up and down her inner thighs repeatedly, leaving behind a thin trace of lavender oil on her delicate skin. “G-gods… Daemon.” The young woman gasped, feeling how dangerously close his hands were to her womanhood. She could feel a weird kind of wetness forming between her legs and before she knew it, she could feel some of it dripping down her legs. Some of it even dripped down on the sheets. Why did it feel so amazing? Arya knew that she was not supposed to enjoy this, but she did. She loved his touch and she could feel herself craving it more and more. As Daemon reached Arya´s womanhood, his hands were met with something wet. Of course, Daemon knew what it was. Little Arya was already so wet for him and he had not even touched her womanhood or breasts yet.

“Are you sure you should touch me there, cousin?” Arya breathed, feeling her abdomen tighten at the sensation of Daemon´s hands caressing the slickness of her womanhood. Gods, she wanted this so badly. His fingers traced her clit and Arya yelped quietly, “O-oh! Da…emon.” Arya exhaled deeply, her vision going slightly blurry. His fingers sent several, heavenly sparks and shivers through her veins and she could feel her body shaking due to the intensity of her cousin´s touch. “Arya… You are already so wet for me. Sweetie, you are so warm…” Daemon growled, loving the feeling of her wetness coating his lavender oil-coated fingers. What a lovely combination of fluids.

He noticed how her wetness dripped down one of her inner thighs, and one of his hands went down to caress it. It felt warm, wet and slightly sticky. Daemon adored the thought of the lavender oil submerging her womanhood and inner thighs. Some of his fingers touched her labia, feeling the lovely, soft and warm lips. He gave her folds a tiny pinch, causing Arya´s body to shudder, “Daemon! Cousin…” The young woman moaned, arching her back in pleasure and pain, although it was rather difficult due to Daemon leaning against her body. She winced and buried her head further into the silk-soft sheets. Arya could feel the lavender oil staining her womanhood and it stung a bit. A low hiss escaped the young woman’s mouth, and she took a deep breath.

“Oh, Arya…” The man muttered, feeling her slippery, outer lips slipping out of his fingers as he tried to pinch them again. A small frown of disappointment appeared on his face. A frown of disappointment mixed with a smirk. 

In one swift movement, Daemon inserted one finger inside of Arya´s incredibly tight and damp womanhood, loving the feeling of her walls tightening around the tip of his finger. Gods, she was even tighter than he had had expected her to be. She had never even inserted a finger inside of herself before, Daemon could feel it. He was indeed the first person to ever touch her there. His cousin let out a loud cry, a hiss followed, “Gods! Oh! Ow!” Arya closed her eyes, feeling her entire body tensing up. This was the first time something had ever been inside of her. An unfamiliar burning sensation could be felt within her nether regions, and she had to bite her lip in order not to scream too loudly. 

The thought of waking up the entire castle frightened her so much and she did not want to take any risks. She had to be as quiet as possible. Yet, he had inserted his finger inside of her so fast, and she had not expected that to happen. It felt as if his finger was ripping her apart from the inside, and she could not control any of the sounds coming out of her mouth. The burning sensation, which could be felt everywhere on her body now, was very persistent and intense. However, despite the pain, Arya loved the sensation of having Daemon´s finger moving around inside of the most private area of her entire body. It felt so… improper and dirty, yet so delicious too. 

“Indeed, my sweet cousin. I can certainly touch you here…” Daemon moaned, feeling himself growing harder and harder the more he touched her slick womanhood. Arya rubbed her lower body against the sheets, feeling the amazing friction of the now warm sheets against her sensitive lower stomach. A deep moan escaped her lips, the smell of lavender was so dominating now. She was sure that her womanhood would smell like lavender many days after the thorough massage. Arya could not get enough of that heavenly smell of lavender. The young woman softly nodded her head, feeling how the unfamiliar wetness between her legs started multiplying. She could feel Daemon´s finger moving around inside of her cunt, digging further and further inside of her. It felt as if his finger was exploring every little aspect of her womanhood from the inside. 

Daemon smirked widely, enjoying the feeling of his cousin´s juices coating his finger. He could feel some of her wetness trickling down his hand as he pulled his finger out of her. “Aww, your body does not want my finger to leave.” The man teased, feeling how her soft and wet walls clenched tightly around his finger, as if they were trying to prevent him from withdrawing his finger. The young woman could feel how the intense pressure inside of her abdomen disappeared once he pulled his finger out of her. Her cheeks felt even more flushed now and she could hardly focus on any of Daemon´s words at all. Her vision was still slightly blurry, and it was rather hard for her to tell whether it was reality or a dream she was having.

Arya could tell some of the lavender oil had gotten inside of her womanhood, due to how smooth her entrance felt. Yes, she was wet, but the smoothness of her entrance had not been caused by her own natural juices. It was the oil´s fault.

Although Arya could not see Daemon´s facial expression, she could imagine it. The young man was probably smirking like a mad man. It was correct. Daemon was smirking like a mad man, and he could not control himself anymore. His wet and oily hands traced Arya´s lower back and her sides before letting go of her body completely. Once his hands had abandoned her body entirely, Arya raised an eyebrow, feeling rather confused. Soon enough, she could no longer feel the rough fabric of his clothing rubbing against her nakedness anymore. The annoying and hot friction of her skin rubbing against his tunic and his breeches had stopped. That could only mean one thing: Daemon was no longer right behind her. Why did he stop? 

What Arya could not see, was that Daemon´s hands slowly began to undo his tunic. A teasing smirk was plastered on his face, and he ran a wet hand through his dark, shoulder-length hair, not even caring about the possibility of getting lavender oil in his hair. “Arya, in order to feel all of my movements during the massage, it is best for me to strip down, too.” The man murmured, removing his tunic from his body. Of course, this was a little white lie, too. Or, it would technically improve the massage if they were both naked so it was not a complete lie. And, the skin-to-skin contact would probably make it even more intense and intimate. Daemon tried to prevent himself from drooling, but it was hard for him to control it, knowing what was to come. He would have to use both the liquid chocolate and lavender oil this time.

A gasp escaped Arya´s mouth as she heard the sound of clothing landing on the stone-floor. Gods, Daemon was going to be completely naked too now, it seemed. The sound of her own heartbeat going crazy was now the only thing which Arya could hear. Her innocent womanhood vibrated and the young woman could not even catch her breath before the next piece of clothing fell to the ground. Daemon nibbled at his lower lip, removing his shirt, allowing it to fall to the ground. It landed right beside his feet on the cold floor. Daemon did not even shiver when he felt the cold air submerging his shirtless chest. He felt so incredibly warm on the inside of his body, and he could hardly feel the chilliness of the chamber at all. He could tell Arya was trying to listen to his movements and his actions.

The man smirked as his hands travelled further down his body to unbutton his tight breeches, “Sweet cousin…I will be there very soon. I just need to do something first...” Daemon trailed off, his voice sounding incredibly raspy. He could feel it; The tingly sensation going through his entire body. The feeling of lust. Lust for Arya. 

Arya´s body shivered a bit as she listened to his words, and she did not say anything. Her breath hitched when she thought about what Daemon was doing. What would he do to her once he had undressed himself completely? Gods, Arya could not even think about it without feeling the heat rising inside of her body. Her bare skin felt cold to the touch, yet the cold sweat and sweat on her forehead slowly dripped down on the sheets beneath her body as if she was feeling incredibly warm all over her naked body. Luckily, Daemon could not see it since he was standing behind her. Daemon bit his lip and removed his breeches, sighing with relief as he felt the godawful tightness of his breeches disappearing as soon as they got off his body. Soon after, he removed his small clothes, standing completely naked right behind Arya´s naked frame. His dark, lustful eyes did not abandon his sweet cousin´s body. Not even once. He kept his eyes at her at all times, and he knew Arya could feel it. 

The more he thought about that, the harder his manhood got. A loud growl escaped his mouth, “Gods… The things you do to me, Arya.” Daemon could feel his manhood stiffen as he approached her from behind. Finally, his member was free, and it could get as stiff as it needed to be, without having to be imprisoned by his godawful tight breeches and small clothes. Slowly but surely, Daemon appeared right behind Arya´s naked body, taking a deep breath. The sweat on his legs and arms added an intense glistening effect to his pale skin, and for a moment, Daemon was truly sad about the fact that Arya was not able to see it. The weak light from the torches surely gave his skin a very nice glow.

Daemon could simply not take his eyes off Arya´s body. His eyes scanned the back of her body, and the man could clearly see the small traces of lavender oil coating her skin, like paint on a bare canvas. Her curves were so visible now and Daemon could see every part of Arya. From behind, at least. She had grown so much since last time he saw her naked. In a way, it astonished Daemon very much to see how much she had grown and how her body had changed over the many years. 

The girl drew in a sharp breath as she felt Daemon moving closer to her body. Something was different about him now; The warmth of his skin and body felt way more intense as he approached her nakedness, and she could tell her was completely naked without even having to look at him. The smell of lavender still hung heavily in the air, making Arya feel a bit tired. It was almost as if the scent of lavender had a sedating effect on her entire body. Her mind still felt cloudy and her thoughts did not make any sense at all. The only thing she could think about was Daemon and his hands massaging her back. Suddenly, Arya could feel a pair of strong hands rubbing her back. 

“You are so damn beautiful, Arya.” Daemon moaned, pressing his naked body against hers. His large hands did not abandon the soft and delicate skin of her back, though. He reached out and grabbed the lavender oil which stood on the nightstand. He began pouring some of it into his hands, grinning to himself. He quickly rubbed them together, making sure the oil covered both of his hands. The man could feel some of his dark hair falling down in his eyes, but he did not care. He did not have time to take care of that right now.

Arya´s shoulders tensed up, “Daemon? Sweet cousin? What are you doing?” She asked, barely above a whisper. Her voice sounded so quiet and weak, for some reason. Daemon softly planted his smooth, oil coated hands on both of her bare hips, holding a tight grip around them. A whine abandoned Arya´s mouth but she did not say anything. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. They were stuck inside of her mouth, imprisoned by her lips. The feeling of Daemon´s large hands tightening their grip around her hips made her heart pound even harder. His fingernails dug deep inside of her flesh causing a sudden, burning sensation to shoot through her body. It was the same kind of burn, which she had experienced, when Daemon had inserted a finger inside of her womanhood.

Before Arya could do anything, she felt how Daemon slowly turned her body around, “You need to be massaged on the front of your body as well, Arya.” Daemon insisted, a sly smile danced on his lips. He could feel her rapid heartbeat against the palm of his hand as he moved one of his hands closer to her exposed chest. His other hand traced her ribcage, “There we go…” Daemon allowed his hands to touch her lovely and warm breasts, squeezing them a little as he did so. Gods, they felt even better than he had imagined. They were a good handful, just like he had predicted them to be. Arya gasped as she soaked in all of Daemon´s touch, arching her back, “Oh-oh… Gods…I… I have never been touched like this… before.” The young woman cried out, feeling very overwhelmed by her cousin´s many ways of stimulating her very inexperienced body.

Arya could feel Daemon´s warmth submerging her bare stomach, his hands squeezed her breasts in a firm manner. The young woman moaned and closed her eyes, “Gods… Daemon… Ow… They are s-sore…” Arya hissed, her abdominal muscles tensing up slightly as she felt the tiny jolt of pain going through her body. She had never been touched there before, and the many different sensations which she was feeling all at once, drove her slightly mad. Daemon let out a growl as he pressed his bare body further down on hers, groaning at the sudden and intense skin-to-skin contact. “Fuck… Your body is so warm…” instinctively, the young man squeezed her breasts even harder, feeling the lovely warm skin of her breasts rubbing against the palms of his hands. Daemon could hear how his cousin´s breath hitched as soon as his naked body collided with hers. 

“Daemon… P-please… Keep going…” Arya gulped, exhaling deeply. Daemon rubbed the cold lavender oil all over her breasts, smirking widely to himself as he noticed how both of her breasts shimmered, as soon as the light from the fireplace collided with the thin layer of lavender oil on her pale breasts. In that moment, Daemon could eat up all of Arya. She was so incredibly hot, and it made Daemon´s mind feel slightly foggy. Daemon could feel his member getting harder and harder, “Damnit… Arya, you are such a naughty girl…” The man growled, looking down at his hands which sped up their pace, rubbing her tender breasts even harder this time. Daemon loved massaging Arya´s breasts and it was the first time he had ever massaged a woman´s breasts. Gods, it felt so amazing.

Firmly, he pressed his lower body against Arya´s lower abdomen, feeling how her pubic hair brushed against his skin. A smirk spread across his face, and he absolutely loved sitting between her legs like that. His hand stroke her already wet womanhood, making the young girl´s eyes widen. “O-oh… Daemon… massage me…” She breathed, throwing her head back in pleasure. She could feel his stiff manhood poking against the delicate and sensitive skin of her lower abdomen. A deep moan managed to escape her lips and her abdomen started tingling again. Her cousin started rubbing his nether regions against her body, the feeling of his bare torso rubbing back and forth between her legs, made her want to scream out loud. She could feel his abdominal muscles as he moved his entire body around, “Daemon… You are teasing me…” Arya whimpered, the ache of desire and need between her legs grew bigger and bigger. 

The man did not stop his movements. In fact, he sped up the pace of his body´s movements, loving the feeling of Arya´s wet and warm womanhood rubbing against his torso. His fingers squeezed one of her nipples, while the other fingers continued to massage the soft flesh of her breasts, spreading all of the lovely oil around. Oh, he would certainly spread the oil _all_ over her body, that was for sure. 

After focusing on the lovely and calming aroma of the lavender for a while, Arya could feel her muscles starting to loosen up a bit, and her shoulders did not feel as tense as they did before. Her body felt a bit numb, but in a good way. Her grey eyes stared into Daemon´s dark and lustful ones, as she clenched her inner thighs around his body, instinctively pressing his naked body closer to hers. 

A growl resounded throughout the chamber, “Arya… Fuck…” Slowly, Daemon´s hands travelled further down her nakedness, stopping as soon as they reached the place just above her sensitive navel. One of her _very_ sensitive and soft spots. Sparks and jolts of pleasure shot through the young woman´s body, a hiss escaped from her mouth, “F-fuck… Daemon… More!” Arya moaned out loud, noticing how her abdominal muscles tightened aa Daemon planted both of his hands just above her navel. Gods, that man surely loved to tease her. 

The Stark-girl nibbled on her bottom lip, trying to catch her breath. Her heart was still in her throat, and it felt as if she was slowly suffocating. How in The Seven Hells was she supposed to draw in any breaths when her cousin kept on teasing her and turning her on like that? The arousal only grew more intense inside of her body when she felt Daemon moving his hands even further down her body, starting to massage her lower abdomen. The girl moaned, unable to say anything at all. The way his large and warm hands collided with her bare skin, made her feel so incredibly tingly and excited all over. 

The sweet smell of lavender was so intense now, and it even felt as if Arya could taste the lavender inside of her mouth just by breathing in the air. His hands´ firm movements on her lower stomach made the young woman shiver violently, “D-daemon… Please…” Arya croaked out, trying her best to keep breathing. She could feel Daemon putting more and more of his body weight down on her petite body. She could feel his heartbeat beating rapidly against hers, and she could sense how tense his body was. Although some of his muscles seemed to have loosened up a bit, due to him being able to rest his body heavily upon hers.

Daemon smirked to himself, forcing his hands harder down on the young woman´s abdominal area, “Oh, Arya. You have no idea about all of the things you make me feel…” a few of his long fingers went up to trace her sensitive navel in a very teasing way, which made her entire body jerk slightly. A gasp escaped her mouth, her vision started going blurry again. The unfamiliar feelings of need and arousal were so new and overwhelming to her. Yet it was like she was already getting used to them. It felt as if her abdomen was on fire when her cousin moved his fingers around, giving her navel a tiny pinch.

“Gods… I…” Arya could not even finish her sentence before a new, strong wave of arousal washed over her body. That was like sweet music to Daemon´s ears, the sweet whimpers and moans originating from his innocent cousin´s mouth. His hands rubbed and massaged her abdomen in an even rougher manner, making sure all of the lavender oil coated all of the skin of her abdomen and navel. This time, the oil did not feel as cold as before, and Arya was very grateful for that. Instead, it felt incredibly warm as Daemon rubbed it all over her tender and sensitive abdominal area. The lovely warm feeling spread through her body, and a meek smile spread across her face.

Her entire body jerked as Daemon´s movements became rougher and harder. It was no longer a gentle massage, but a harsh one. It was as if his hands had conquered her body and she just had to accept that fact and submit herself to him entirely. Daemon could feel Arya´s body relaxing more and more, “My sweet Arya… You are truly enjoying my massage, aren´t you?” listening to the young man´s husky voice caused the wetness, which Arya was feeling between her legs, to multiply. 

Biting down on her lip harshly, she looked him in the eyes, softly nodding her head, “O-oh yes… Daemon… Please, rub more of the lovely lavender oil all over my _body_.” Arya whispered the last word, her voice cracking slightly. The Targaryen man merely smirked without saying a word, his fingers brushed over her navel and abdomen, Arya´s body jerked, feeling how Daemon´s fingers began to massage her bare stomach in a rough manner. Gods, that man was certainly not very gentle with her. But Gods, she loved it so much. His rough touch made it so incredibly exciting and Arya could hardly breathe due to the intensity of his touch. 

“Arya… Sweet cousin… You are so beautiful. Fuck.” Daemon groaned, pressing his fingers firmly down on her stomach, making the young woman growl loudly as he did so. His fingers were almost completely dry by now and he only had very little lavender oil left on his fingers, since he had rubbed it all off on Arya´s body. Perhaps it was time for him to use something else… The mere thought made his manhood stiffen, and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest at a very fast pace. Smirking, Daemon withdrew both of his hands from Arya´s nakedness, reaching out to grab something on the nightstand. At first, Arya glanced up at him, her grey eyes showed great confusion and she could not figure out what Daemon was planning to do to her.

The young man was now holding something in his hands, tightening his grip around the object as he returned all of his attention back on Arya once again. This time, a wicked and slightly twisted smirk appeared on his face. His dark, shoulder-length hair clung to his neck due to the sweat glistening on his pale skin. Arya could feel herself gulping, feeling very unsure of the situation. What would happen to her now? However, the excitement and ecstasy were the most dominant emotions which Arya was experiencing. 

After a brief period of silence, Daemon opened up the lid of the glass-bottle, smelling the sweet and delicious aroma of the chocolate as it hit his nostrils almost instantly. Soon enough, the smell filled the entire chamber. Slowly, he poured some of the dark liquid out of the bottle and into the pale palm of his hand. He rubbed his hands together, spreading the chocolate around on both of his hands. The dark and sweet liquid soon stained both of his hands entirely, and he returned all of his attention on his sweet cousin, winking at her. Her eyes looked even more confused now than before. It did not take many moments before Daemon placed both of his hands on Arya´s abdomen. 

“You are my canvas, Arya. I am the artist and this… is my paint…” Daemon murmured in a low, yet intimidating tone, licking his lips in anticipation. Before Arya could say anything, Daemon revealed the object which he was holding in his hands; A glass-bottle. More specifically; The glass-bottle which contained the liquid chocolate. Arya´s grey orbs widened slightly, and she could feel her palms getting clammy as she stared at the glass-bottle. What was Daemon planning on doing? He was certainly incredibly excited about this. Arya could feel his rock-hard manhood rubbing fiercely against her womanhood as he moved his body closer to hers, feeling how he held a sudden and tight grip around one of her bare legs.

The young man was still sitting between the young woman´s legs and Daemon could literally feel the vibration and pulsation of The Stark girl´s womanhood pounding against his body. Oh, she was already so warm and wet. Her pubic hair tickled his nether regions, and he could not help but moan out loud. His chocolate-covered hands began to massage her lower abdomen, leaving dark stains of the chocolate on her pale and delicate skin in the process. Arya opened her mouth, a loud moan echoed throughout the dim-lit chamber.

The sweet smell of the chocolate made her mouth water slightly and her abdomen suddenly felt incredibly hot due to Daemon´s rough touch. He kept on rubbing big circles on her nether regions, including her pubic bone. The sight of Arya´s entire lower body covered in the dark chocolate was one of the hottest and most attractive things Daemon had ever put his eyes on. His erection grew immensely the more he looked at Arya´s bare, chocolate-coated lower body, and he could feel how his manhood poked against Arya´s womanhood. She was too focused on Daemon´s chocolate-massage, that she didn´t even notice his manhood rubbing firmly against one of the most intimate areas of her body. Daemon groaned loudly, “Arya… You are so damn beautiful… You make me all frustrated…” The young man hissed, pressing his lower abdomen down on her body, loving the feeling of her Arya´s short pubic hair gently brushing against his abdomen. 

The sweet and unacquainted aroma of chocolate tickled Arya´s nostrils. Why had she never smelled chocolate before? It smelled so lovely and delicious. The best part of it was that Daemon had brought it home from Essos with him, only to give it to her as a sentimental and personal gift. Arya felt like a small, helpless prey, and Daemon was the like the big and strong predator, just waiting for the perfect moment to devour her. 

Daemon´s dark eyes glanced at her breasts, and instinctively, the young man´s hands travelled up her nakedness, until they finally reached her breasts. Arya shivered when she felt him touching her incredibly sensitive breasts, “D… daemon… Fuck…” A breathless Arya said, forcing her eyes shut in order to focus solely on her cousin´s intimidating touch. Daemon´s large hands rubbed the dark chocolate all over her sensitive and tender breasts, leaving behind a thin layer of chocolate on her upper body, like paint on a bare canvas. 

The young woman moaned at his touch, “Gods… Yes, yes! I am your canvas, Daemon. Sweet cousin, please…” The Wolf girl could hardly catch her breath, her eyes opened up slightly, starring directly into Daemon´s intense and needy eyes. Arya´s throat suddenly felt incredibly dry, and she had a hard time swallowing her own salvia. Daemon´s hands did not stop what they were doing. In fact, they rubbed her delicate breasts even harder, pinching her nipple between two of his fingers. His manhood twitched as he pinched her nipples repeatedly. The way her body jerked as a response to his touch made the young man smirk very much. It was very, very amusing to observe her body reacting so strongly to his touch. 

Her breath hitched, stars appeared before her very eyes, “P-please… They are so sore, cousin. Rub harder, they crave your touch…” The girl whimpered, throwing her head back in pleasure. Her back felt so weak all of a sudden, and she could hardly focus on Daemon anymore, since her mind felt fuzzy and blurry. The young Targaryen man groaned loudly as soon as he listened to her words. The way she practically _begged_ him to touch and rub her breasts made his rock-hard cock twitch even more. Arya arched her back, slamming her bare hips against her cousin´s, “Please…” Gods, Arya had no idea how hot she was and how much she turned him on, that was for sure. 

Daemon could feel the way-too-familiar warmth spreading from his manhood to the rest of his body, “Fuck… I am going to take you so hard…” Grunting deeply, Daemon rubbed his body against hers, causing a very pleasant friction between their bodies. Arya moaned, her voice already sounded incredibly raspy from all of the yelling and screaming. Her breasts bounced up and down as Daemon pushed her body around, grinding his lower body against her sensitive and innocent abdomen. 

The girl opened her mouth, “Daemon! Ah! Ah! Ow!” Arya hissed, feeling the burning sensation of tears building up in the corners of her eyes. Tears of desire and lust. The young woman had no idea what desire and lust even meant, but she could feel it inside of her body constantly. Those kinds of feelings were so new to her, and she had never experienced anything like it before. Her entire body felt as if it was on fire, and suddenly, she could not even control her own body´s movements any longer. Her body just followed her cousin´s body´s rhythm. The fire within her abdominal area only intensified as the young man kept going, without any intentions of stopping anytime soon. Arya could feel her stiff, chocolate-coated nipples brushing against Daemon´s bare chest, the skin-to-skin contact made her shiver violently. It always did. His touch was so intense, and Arya had no idea how to react to his touch at all. Yet, her body had its own way of responding to Daemon´s intimate caresses and sexy touches, it seemed. 

Daemon let out a low growl, his fingers gave her nipples a few more pinches, before he allowed his hands to travel further down her body. The girl shivered as his large hand brushed over her navel and her lower stomach. The divine scents of chocolate and lavender hung heavily in the air, like a thick cloud surrounding them both. The man looked down at the _innocent_ young woman´s body, his eyes appreciating her curves and her ever-developing breasts, which he had already covered with chocolate and lavender oil. His hands continued to massage her stomach and abdominal area, hard. The way his hands ran over the smooth skin of hers was almost magical. Her skin was so soft to the touch, Daemon had never felt anything like it. He never wanted to let go of her body. His hands´ sudden and harsh movements sent jolts down Arya´s spine, and she found herself moaning at his touch, losing all of the self-control which she had left in her body. Daemon certainly had the perfect hands for a massage.

Her body vibrated beneath the palms of his hands as he pressed all of his body weight down against her body, “You have to feel all of me in order to enjoy the massage properly, sweet cousin…” His warm breath tickled her ear canal, and more shivers went down her spine. The goosebumps appeared on her arms and legs once again, as she allowed herself to look into his eyes. The wetness between her legs began to leak out of her womanhood now.

Smirking, the man reached out to grab the glass-bottle, pouring some more chocolate into his hands. His eyes looked incredibly sly and seductive, “Arya, my sweet, would you like a taste?” His words echoed throughout the chamber, and Arya could feel another blush forming on her pale and already flushed cheeks. Arya looked up at him, nodding her head eagerly, “Y-yes… I have never tasted it before…” The Stark-girl said, barely above a whisper. A large smirk spread across Daemon´s face as he nodded his head, “Well, you can definitely try to taste it now…” Daemon replied in a husky and deep voice, bringing his chocolate-coated finger closer to her small mouth. For a moment, Arya hesitated to open her mouth, but after she had looked at his finger for a little while, she finally opened her mouth to taste the chocolate.

Daemon stuck his finger inside of her mouth, twirling it around softly, “Do you like it, Arya? Isn´t it _sweet_?” Arya could feel the chocolate on her cousin´s finger practically melting inside of her mouth, filling her entire mouth with the taste of sweetness and a slightly bitter aftertaste. The young woman gave Daemon a soft smile and nodded her head, enjoying the incredible taste of chocolate in every corner of her mouth, “I love it, Daemon. It tastes so heavenly! Gods… I never knew something could taste so sweet and bitter at the same time. It is an amazing combination…” Arya murmured, feeling incredibly hungry for more chocolate all of a sudden. Daemon said nothing, he merely smirked and tasted some of the delicious, creamy chocolate himself. Arya was right, it tasted so amazing. It melted on his tongue as soon as the brown substance collided with it. 

“Hmmm… I had completely forgotten just how amazing chocolate tastes…” Daemon murmured, bringing his own mouth closer to his cousin´s.

Arya´s eyes widened slightly as she noticed how close his lips were to hers now, “Daemon? What are you-“ Arya was cut off by the intense feeling of Daemon´s wet and warm lips colliding with hers, right after he had quickly withdrawn his finger from her mouth. Arya moaned, holding a tight grip around Daemon´s bare and slightly sweaty torso. His thin chest hair tickled her breasts as he moved closer to her body. Arya moaned against his lips, “G-gods…” She breathed, feeling how her own lips vibrated violently against his. Daemon´s tongue licked her lips and she could feel how it tried to enter her warm mouth. He ran one of his hands up and down her side continuously. 

Arya moaned, feeling how her warm and wet womanhood leaked a bit. Some of her wetness trickled down her inner thighs, making her shiver. Finally, she allowed Daemon´s tongue to enter her mouth and her tight lips engulfed his tongue in a gentle manner. Daemon moaned, “Gods… Arya.” The young man murmured, twirling his tongue around inside of her warm mouth, feeling the sweetness of the chocolate on his tongue now.

Arya could feel some of the chocolate on Daemon´s lips, and instinctively, she bit his bottom-lip gently, tasting his chocolate-covered lip, feeling the sparks and jolts going through her body as she surrendered to Daemon, allowing him to conquer all of her. 

Daemon could not get enough of Arya´s lovely, sweet taste. His tongue explored every single aspect of her mouth. He could feel his own lips curling into a small smirk as he felt how Arya gently bit his bottom-lip. “I see someone is very, very hungry for chocolate, aye?” Daemon teased, feeling the heat rising within his body as his hand brushed over her bare, sweaty flesh. The girl had never been kissed before. Daemon was the first one to ever plant his lips on hers. Gods, the mere thought of him being the first man to deflower and kiss her, excited him beyond words. 

Arya moaned, the feeling of Daemon moving around between her legs made her feel so ecstatic. The heat and wetness between her legs intensified greatly and she could feel her vision turning very blurry once again. The small trickle of wetness continued to run down her inner thighs and Arya was certain it would soon create a huge, wet stain on the sheets beneath her nether regions. Of course, Daemon could feel the wetness between her legs too, since his skin was so close to her womanhood. It only made everything much more exciting to him, though. He had always loved the feeling of a woman´s juices staining his skin. The fact that it was his lovely, innocent cousin´s wetness, just made it even better. Daemon was floating on a thick cloud of lust and so was Arya.

“Yes… I am so hungry for chocolate, dear cousin…” Arya breathed, her words having a very hard time leaving her mouth since Daemon´s tongue took up all of the space inside of her delicate mouth. Both of the young man´s hands cupped Arya´s chocolate-stained breasts tightly, “You are so innocent, dear Arya. A summer child…” Daemon trailed off, his piercing eyes stared intensely into hers as he felt her warmth engulfing his bare torso. He could feel her body´s intense vibrations, and it made him grin like a _bloody_ fool. What a lovely chocolate-kiss they had just shared. The Targaryen man would never forget that moment.

Arya gasped at his words, “O-oh… Please… I need you.” She croaked out, her voice cracking again. Her vaginal walls clenched, and she bit down on her lip harshly as soon as Daemon´s tongue abandoned her mouth. For a moment, the silence filled the entire chamber. Daemon stared down at her nakedness, loving the sight. The lavender oil and chocolate coated her entire body now, and he could hardly see her pale skin anymore. The many different scents almost confused him. In a good way, nevertheless. His large hands rubbed circles on her shoulders, massaging them harshly. His movements made the young woman moan and groan out in both pain and pleasure.

The closer his hands moved to her neck, the closer his stiff manhood moved to her entrance. Arya arched her back, pressing her own body closer to his, “Daemon… Harder…” The woman moaned, closing her grey eyes, feeling the tingly sensation going through her abdomen and the rest of her body. It spread as fast a wildfire in a forest. Was her body truly burning or did it just feel like it was? Arya could not say for sure. His hands massaged her shoulders and her collar-bone harder and harder, and Arya could not keep quiet any longer. She could feel something hard and slightly damp rubbing against her slick entrance. Her body jerked slightly at the sensation of Daemon´s erection poking against her intimate area. Arya had no idea how to react to that, but a part of her told her to keep on moaning loudly. Perhaps Daemon would show or tell her what to do, then. 

Daemon inhaled her lovely scent, feeling how aroused he truly was. He could feel some of his pre-cum staining the tip of his manhood. His hands´ smooth movements on her shoulders made him feel even more aroused and needy for her. The feeling of the pre-cum leaking out of him made him smirk so big. The young man tightened his grip around her shoulders in anticipation, digging his nails into that soft skin of hers. “Daemon… Gods… It…Hurts…” Arya made a quiet hissing sound, feeling the piercing pain of Daemon´s fingernails digging into her skin. Daemon did not respond to her words, not verbally, at least. He merely brought his mouth closer to her shoulder blade, allowing his teeth to sink into her shoulder. The young woman winced, moaning out loud. His teeth felt so rough on her skin, and Arya was sure that his teeth would rip her skin open. This time, however, no words came out of her small mouth. Daemon let go of her shoulder, looking down at the medium-sized bruise, which he had created on her skin. 

Another smirk danced on the Targaryen man´s lips, his hands traced her chocolate-stained stomach, teasingly. The young girl moaned, “Please… Ru… Rub my stomach harder…” She whimpered, loving the feeling of her cousin´s large hands smearing the dark chocolate all over her stomach. Daemon winked at her, his lips curled into a devilish smirk, “Oh, now we are greedy, huh?” Daemon licked his lips, grinning down at his sweet cousin. Gods, how in The seven Hells could she be so innocent? Oh, this was too good. He stared into her confused and grey orbs, which had widened slightly. His hand stroked her stomach, feeling the chocolate coating his palms and his fingertips.

“You know what, my sweet cousin? I will do just that…” The words sounded so quiet, yet it was the most intimidating words Arya had ever heard in her entire life. The goosebumps on her petite body had certainly not disappeared from her skin yet. Quite the opposite, really. 

Arya could feel her damp womanhood pulsing, and she needed him so badly. Even though she did not know nor understand what exactly she needed, she still had the intense urge to do _something_. Instinctively, she slammed her hips against Daemon´s, feeling something had rubbing against her clit as she did so. A loud gasp echoed throughout the chamber, and Arya had to try her hardest not to make any loud sounds, which would wake up the entire castle. The movements of his hands made her moan. The bruise which Daemon had given her on her shoulder was incredibly visible and Arya knew she would have a very hard time trying to hide it. Gently, her fingertips traced the mark, her entire body jerking as she did so. 

Cringing, she looked down at it, “Gods… It is so sore…” she muttered, mostly to herself. Daemon heard it too, of course. The Targaryen man merely glanced down at her, rubbing his rock-hard tip against her slick clit. Her womanhood felt so warm and wet, Daemon just wanted to destroy her nether regions. Correction: He _needed_ to destroy her nether regions.

Arya instantly opened her mouth, allowing the many jolts of pleasure to go through her veins. Her entire body felt slightly paralyzed for a few moments, the intimacy between her and her cousin was incredibly intense. It felt as if thousands of sparks flew through her body, and his touch felt like raging flames against her skin. The weird sensation of his hard tip rubbing against her already sore clit made her whimper quietly. It took a few moments before the young woman was even able to speak properly.

“Daemon… What are you doing?” Arya asked, breathlessly. Daemon could feel his manhood stiffen as he listened to her innocent tone and words. She truly had no idea what was going on or what would happen next. This was perfect for Daemon. He could show her who was in charge. Instead of answering her question, he bit his lip, moving his member closer to her entrance.

Arya´s eyes widened as soon as she felt his member trying to make it´s way inside of her womanhood. The wetness between her legs multiplied and suddenly Arya found it hard to breathe. Her heart started beating faster and faster, it almost popped out of her chest entirely. Her hands started to shake slightly and without thinking, she tightened her grip around the sheets with one hand. The other hand remained still, wrapped tightly around Daemon´s sweaty torso. She drew in a hard breath, trying her best to focus on Daemon´s eyes, as if they would tell her what was about to happen. Little did she know that she wouldn´t find any answers there. It was all just blurry. So blurry. 

Daemon moaned quietly, “So smooth you are, Arya. So smooth. I love it.” He whispered in her ear, finally locating the hole of her womanhood with his stiff member. Smirking, the man teased her entrance, knowing how wet it would make her. He could already feel some of her wetness staining his thighs after he had rubbed himself against her body. The girl had probably never even touched herself before. She had no idea what lust or desire felt like… Yet. The Targaryen man would teach her all about it, though. Daemon did not waste any time. Within a moment, he felt how the warmth and wetness of Arya´s hole engulfed his erection. A loud whimper escaped Arya´s mouth, but she managed not to scream. She wanted to, though. Gods, she had never felt anything like this before. 

The huge, stiff thing was inside of her and it felt as if it took up all of the space inside of her body. It was _Daemon´s_ stiff thing. Arya bit her lip, hoping it would prevent her from screaming or making loud noises. If Daemon´s finger had stung inside of her when he had inserted it inside of her womanhood earlier, then this felt as if a thousand knives had been forced inside of her womanhood. Yet, she loved the feeling. The feeling of Daemon´s huge and rock-hard cock ripping her apart from the inside of her body. Arya was certain that he would leave some sort of mark on her inner walls once he was done with her. The mere thought made her feel even more wet and aroused. 

She could feel some liquid leaking out from his tip inside of her, “Fuck! Ow! H-harder, please…No teasing…” Arya moaned, feeling the odd mixture of pleasure and pain filling her body. Especially the lower part of her body. It felt as if she was on fire, yet she had never felt nearly as alive as she did now. Daemon growled deeply, thrusting inside of her slick hole. One of his hands went down to her opening and started teasing her clit. 

Arya´s legs vibrated, her mouth was wide open, “O-oh! Ah! Ah! D…” The young woman moaned, feeling Daemon´s pre-cum leaking inside of her. Some of it ran down her thighs along with some of her own juices. Daemon enjoyed the glorious sight of his pre-cum leaking out of her hole. It was a part of him, after all, and he had now used his own, natural paint to paint her body with. 

The man thrusted harder inside of her, listening to the sound of her wetness submerging his manhood as he went in and out of her multiple times. His abdomen was now covered in chocolate after it had rested upon Arya´s chocolate-coated abdomen and body. Hell, even his upper body had been completely tainted with lavender oil and the delicious, yet sticky brown substance. Daemon moaned loudly, loving the sensation of the now-warm chocolate staining the pale skin of his strong abdomen and toned chest. 

Arya moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure, as she felt the soreness and the multiple burning sensations raging within her nether regions. For a moment, it felt as if Daemon´s manhood pounded against her cervix as he kept on penetrating her harshly. The young woman tightened her grip around her cousin and the sheets, forcing her eyes shut. The sound of her moist womanhood being penetrated was the only sound which Arya could focus on. Oh yes, and Daemon´s moans and groans, too. And her own, of course.

Her breasts bounced as Daemon forced himself deeper inside of her body, not even caring about smearing the dark chocolate all over the damp sheets. In fact, Daemon would love to stain the sheets with the chocolate. Of course, he would have to strip off the sheets before Catelyn or any of the other Starks would see it, but he would be quick. He always was. The more Daemon thought about how the chocolate had coated Arya´s skin, the more excited he felt about it all.

Her lovely wetness felt heavenly as it surrounded his erection, and it almost had a soothing effect on it. Almost like a sedating and very natural lotion. He could see how Arya´s heart pounded in her chest and he could indeed feel it, too. Her entire body vibrated as if it were about to explode any moment. The entire bed shook slightly, and Daemon loved it. He was the one who had made her feel so aroused, after all.

“Arya… You are mine.” Daemon growled, feeling the sudden and strong urge to show Arya who she truly belonged to. _Him_. He had already marked her, though. The huge bruise on her shoulder said it all. Arya shivered, pressing her nakedness further against Daemon´s strong body as he continued to thrust inside of her womanhood. Although Arya felt an intense burning sensation in her nether regions, she loved the feeling of having Daemon inside of her. The young woman moaned loudly as a response to his statement, feeling her own body vibrating like crazy. Daemon could probably feel it, too. He saw everything and Arya would never be able to hide anything from him. It was simply impossible.

“Y-yes… I belong to you…Daemon, oh Gods…” Arya clenched her jaw, her grey eyes focused on the darkness which surrounded the two of them. His large member was most definitely ripping her apart from the inside, Arya was sure of it. The chilly air engulfed her skin, but for once, she did not shiver. Daemon´s radiating warmth was way more intense and dominant than the cold air of Winterfell.

Daemon shivered, cupping both of Arya´s breasts with his large hands, as if he was trying to hold her body still whilst he was penetrating her. “You… You… Fuck!” Daemon hissed, unable to express himself the way he wanted to. Apparently, it was difficult to speak whilst feeling so incredibly aroused. His hands began to massage Arya´s sensitive breasts again, feeling the sticky chocolate clinging to the palm of his hands as he did so. He loved massaging Arya´s delicious body, he could simply not get enough of her. The young woman could feel the sparks shooting through her body as soon as Daemon started massaging her tender breasts once again. This time, he rubbed even harder which resulted in her entire body vibrating more. 

“Oh… Please, they are so sore…” A whimper escaped her mouth, and through the darkness, Arya could have sworn that she could see Daemon´s ever-growing smirk growing even bigger. He loved to tease her, and he loved to touch all of the most tender and intimate places of her body in a firm manner. His nails dug into the soft flesh of hers, some of the chocolate even managed to get under his nails in the process. The piercing pain of Daemon´s sharp nails piercing through the sore and sensitive skin of her breasts and the burning sensation in her nether regions, made her feel as if she was floating on top of a cloud, high in the sky. It felt as if she was flying, her body flying through all the clouds, which were in her way.

Moans and groans resounded throughout the chamber, and for a moment, neither Daemon or Arya thought about having to be quiet. Arya tightened her slick inner walls around Daemon´s large manhood, soaking in all of her cousin´s rough movements. His tip hit her cervix with full force, and she could feel herself groaning, feeling another burning sensation going through her body. 

“You are so tight, my sweet Arya… How can you be so tight?” Daemon moaned, enjoying how her walls imprisoned his member. They kept his manhood in place, not allowing him to pull out of her womanhood. Arya did not reply, her body merely followed Daemon´s body´s movements. A hiss escaped her mouth and the friction between their bodies was so intense, Arya had never felt anything like it. Sweat from both of their bodies dripped down on the sheets beneath them. Neither of them paid any attention to that. 

“I am so tight for you, my sweet cousin…” Arya growled, smashing her hips against Daemon´s, automatically pushing his member further inside of her hole. She could feel the familiar, warm trickle on her inner thighs again. However, this time, she could feel Daemon releasing all of his semen inside of her womanhood. It felt as if he was flooding her hole completely. The man took some deep, wheezing breaths as he felt all of his semen spilling inside of Arya´s womanhood. There was so much of it. Some of it leaked out of her hole, caking her inner thighs. The words which came out of Arya´s mouth were like sweet music to Daemon´s ears. His body twitched and he could not control his own body´s movements. 

The sweet feeling of release washed over them both, especially Daemon. The pressure and tenderness within his manhood could no longer be felt, and all of the muscles in his body felt so weak and numb, all of a sudden. Arya´s slick inner thighs brushed against Daemon´s inner thighs. Arya bit her lip as she felt how her sticky thighs clung to his, like glue. Carefully, she looked down between her legs, frowning a bit as she noticed the mess she had created on the sheets. Her own juices and Daemon´s semen leaked down both of her legs, and it dripped directly down on the sheets beneath their naked bodies. Arya´s eyes travelled up Daemon´s bare body and she found herself getting more wet, just by looking at it. Gods, how could he be so handsome? Arya had no idea.

Daemon felt incredibly ecstatic once he had released all of his semen inside of her. He removed his hands from her breasts, moving them closer to her cheeks. He smeared some of the chocolate on her flushed cheeks, and he could see how her grey eyes looked slightly red. The young woman had been on the verge of tears, it seemed. For some reason, Daemon loved it. Little, innocent Arya crying because of how good it had felt. His dark eyes almost looked… proud as they scanned her body, carefully.

Slowly, he pulled out of her sore womanhood, smirking as he did so. Once again, he glared down at the mess between his cousin´s legs. Her inner thighs were coated with his semen and her own wetness. Gods, she looked so incredibly sexy lying beneath his body like this. “Sweet, sweet Arya… You felt so incredibly good…” Daemon murmured, planting his wet and warm lips on her exposed collarbone. His hand travelled down between her legs, and in a firm grip, he grabbed around her womanhood. Arya whimpered, the intense feeling of relief she felt after Daemon pulled out of her, was indescribable. Of course, she had loved feeling him inside of her, too. The burning and stinging sensation within her abdomen was still present, even though Daemon had exited her hole. The feeling lingered. She could feel how her juices oozed out of her hole, and she could do nothing to stop it. In a way, she loved the fact that she was not able to control her own juices. 

Daemon´s large hand cupped her sensitive and damp womanhood, which made the young woman close her eyes and arch her back slightly. She felt so exposed and dirty… Gods, she had never felt so good in her entire life. Daemon could hear Arya´s small groans and all the hissing noises. “Someone really loves this, huh?” Daemon whispered, smirking against her bare collarbone, teasingly. His hand felt so warm and wet after his fingers had caressed her entrance. He withdrew his hand, feeling the arousal building up inside of his body once again. Then, the Targaryen man noticed it. The blood. The blood which was staining his hand, along with the chocolate and both of their juices. 

Now, the young woman´s gaze landed on his blood-stained hand. Her eyes widened instantly, and her heart skipped a beat. Why was she bleeding? How could Daemon look so calm when she was bleeding? Arya did not understand. The young man studied his hand closer, glancing at the blood. Oh, he had deflowered her. This was the undeniable proof. Proudly, Daemon glared at his fingers, enjoying the fact that he was the one who got to have her first. His skin was stained with the blood from her maidenhead and he had conquered her body.

“C-cousin? Why am I bleeding? Did you hurt me?” Arya asked, barely above a whisper. She cringed as she looked down between her own legs, noticing how the blood leaked down her inner thighs. It seemed to come from inside of her body. More specifically: It seemed to come from inside of her womanhood. Daemon merely smiled slyly at her, caressing her cheek, “Oh, my sweet. This is not a bad thing. It means I have _deflowered_ you. You are no longer innocent, sweet cousin.” Daemon replied in a dry tone. Arya could feel the goosebumps appearing on her skin as she noticed how Daemon whispered the word _deflowered_ as if it were some kind of secret, improper word. A dangerous word, even.

It finally dawned on Arya. She had been deflowered. The blood which was leaking down her thighs was a result of what they had just done. Catelyn and Ned would be so furious at her if they found out about Arya and Daemon´s little _affair._ She did not plan on telling them, though. The young woman did not even worry about how she had already lost her innocence and her virginity to Daemon. Her mind was not thinking straight. Not at all. The only thing her mind could truly focus on, was the warm and wet feeling of blood and semen running down her thighs, creating a medium sized puddle on the sheets beneath her nakedness. 

“You… Deflowered me…” Arya breathed out, bringing her pale hand closer to his stubble. Daemon´s hand was still stained with blood and chocolate, but Arya did not mind the mess at all. Daemon did not mind either. A sincere smile spread across his face as he felt how his younger cousin gently caressed his chin, using soft and even strokes. He nodded his head, not answering her statement verbally. He _did_ deflower her.

“I am so glad it was you who got to do it, Daemon.” Arya moaned, pressing her breasts closer to his face. Daemon did not even mind the blood at all. In fact, he found it very arousing when Arya pressed her own body down on his. He could feel the warm blood and semen from her womanhood leaking on his bare torso. Gods, why did this feel so good? His large hands held a tight grip around her bare shoulders. The young man gave her body a tiny, yet firm squeeze, staring into the darkness of his chamber. Arya shivered and bit her lip, the sensation of Daemon´s chest hair brushing against her bare breasts made her shiver. Daemon´s slightly hairy manhood brushed against her sticky, inner thighs. It drove the young woman _mad_. She loved the way the hair caressed her leaking womanhood. Her entire body felt so exposed and vulnerable. 

“ _Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Arya. A massage can lead to many amazing things, for sure.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is almost here! Merry (early) Christmas! 
> 
> Stay safe and take care of yourselves. 
> 
> Even if Christmas is a hard time for you, please try to use the time for some self-care. You deserve it so much. I am proud of you. <3


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: descriptions of blood/semen, nudity, masturbation.
> 
> If you do not like this story, do not read or comment.

The early morning hours after Daemon and Arya´s hot affair, had been very confusing and rough on the young Stark woman. Although everything had been rather confusing and rough, Arya still felt the unmistakable feeling of joy and bliss roaming inside of her body. It felt magical, almost. Arya had felt so incredibly sore when she had finally woken up from her deep slumber, and her entire body ached terribly. 

After a short while, the confusion started appearing inside of her body and mind. The Stark What had even happened last night? Had it all been a dream, or had they actually been intimate like _that_? It was no dream. Arya could feel it. Once her mind cleared up a bit, she looked around. Or, she tried to look around in the chamber. The thick darkness made it very hard for her to see anything. The fireplace had burned out a long time ago, too, so their only source of warmth was no longer able to provide any warmth for the two cousins at all. 

The first thing she noticed was the sheets. Oh, they had totally ruined the sheets. Semen, blood, chocolate, wetness, and some lavender oil had stained every inch of the sheets. Her pale hand touched the dark stains of chocolate on the sheets, not even thinking about how her hand would get sticky and dirty from touching it. The young woman felt pure bliss inside of her body. Even though she felt so sore and tired, she had never been happier in her entire life. This experience was even better than the day she received her first sword. Arya Stark had never felt happier. _Never_.

Her womanhood was still bleeding a little bit after Daemon had devoured her entire body last night. Yet, she was not scared when she looked down at the blood. In fact, it actually turned her on to observe how the droplets of blood slowly made their way out of her body, forming a wet, crimson patch on the sheets beneath her naked body. Daemon had done that to her. He was the one who had made her bleed like that. Therefore, Arya loved what she was seeing. He had been so rough with her for so many hours straight, so it was no wonder that a few droplets of blood were still making their way down her pale inner thighs. Or, once pale inner thighs. 

The soreness which she was experiencing, was a soreness which she had never felt before. It made her walk in a funny way and every once in a while, she found herself bending over slightly, trying to ease some of the soreness in her abdominal area and lower back. Oh, Daemon had certainly marked her very thoroughly. Her body was not used to be touched like that, and Daemon was fully aware of that. Arya had a theory that her older cousin actually enjoyed watching how she experienced the intense soreness inside of her body. It was an amazing kind of pain, though.

It felt so warm between Arya´s legs, and so damp. Her blood and wetness still caked her thighs and some of her juices had dripped down on the bed-sheets during the night. As soon as Daemon was out of the chamber, Arya would have to hide all of the evidence there was of him having deflowered her. The girl would have to act fast. Faster than usual. The smell of sweat, sex, chocolate and lavender would have to get out of the chamber too, somehow. Arya would have to open many windows in order to get it all out. 

The girl had looked down at her naked frame and then her eyes went down to look at Daemon´s sleeping frame. A frown had appeared on her face, when she realized just how messy everything was. Seven Hells, even both of their bodies were covered in it, too. At first, Arya felt confused. Had they truly messed up the bed so much last night? Apparently, they had. Arya had just not realized how bad it was until now, the morning after. The strong smell of chocolate and lavender still hung heavily in the air inside of the chamber, and it made it slightly hard for Arya to breathe in the air properly. It felt so heavy on her chest, for some reason. They would have to clean up everything very quickly, before anyone at the castle would be able to see what had happened.

Arya could still feel how her cousin had touched her body roughly the previous night. His rough and hot touch lingered, making her entire body tingle every time she reminded herself of what they had done. The mere thought of what had happened that night made the girl shiver. They had actually done _it_. Although it had been a few hours since the two cousins laid down on the bed to finally get some rest together, Arya could still not believe the fact that Daemon had deflowered her. Gods, Lady Catelyn would get so furious at Arya and Daemon if she ever found out about it. Of course, Ned would be furious, too. There was no doubt about it. However, his temper was not as bad as Catelyn´s were, and Arya had always been his favorite daughter, so he would probably not be as furious as his wife would be. 

Arya smiled as she looked down at her sleeping cousin. His chest rose and fell slowly as he quietly drew in some deep breaths in his sleep. Gently, Arya nudged his bare shoulder, trying to wake him up.

“Daemon… Cousin, are you awake?” The young woman whispered, hoping it would be enough to wake him up. Low groans escaped the man´s lips and Arya could hear him turning around in the darkness. A small sigh escaped Arya´s mouth as she gently shook his entire body, “Daemon! You have to wake up.” Arya told him, this time, in a rather stern tone of voice. For some reason, it woke him up. The young Targaryen man slowly opened up his eyes, groaning. However, as soon as he saw Arya, he smiled. 

“Hmmmm… Waking me up now, I see.” His groggy voice made Arya shiver and she could feel his warm breath colliding with her exposed collarbone. Her pale hand gently stroke his cheek and a small sigh resounded throughout the chamber. 

“Daemon… You have to go back to your own chamber now. I know it is early, but perhaps, nobody will even notice that you have slept in here if you go to your own chamber now.” Arya bit her lip, her grey eyes stared down at her cousin. She propped herself up on her elbow, “Thank you so much for last night, sweet cousin. It was the most amazing and exciting experience in my life.” Arya added, this time, she whispered sweetly to him. It takes a few moments before Daemon reacts to any of the things which she has just told him. He propped himself up on his elbow, staring into her eyes, “You are very right about that, my sweet. We do not want to get caught, do we?” He murmured, removing a lose strand of her brown hair behind her ear. The girl quickly shook her head, offering him a small smile, “No. No we don´t.” Daemon´s eyes looked into hers, and Arya could have sworn that she could see lust in them, again. 

They looked at her just like they had done the night before. For a moment, it felt as if Arya could get lost inside of his dark eyes. They were so intriguing, in an odd way. Daemon got up from the bed, not even caring about all of the chocolate and blood which coated the most of his naked body. Whenever he saw all of the filth covering his body, he was instantly reminded of his and Arya´s amazing night. Usually, he did not like getting dirty in any way. Today it did not faze him at all, though. Besides, it was just chocolate and blood. Well, it was not _just_ chocolate and blood, his sweat and semen caked his torso and inner thighs as well. Still, he did not mind at all. To him, it was nothing but an amazing reminder of what had happened. The _amazing_ hours which the two of them had spent together, right after his arrival to Winterfell. Daemon would never wish to forget that. The excitement, the lust and everything in between. It had been _perfect_.

He walked over to the clothes which had been lying on the floor and picked it up. Slowly, he started to get dressed, not taking his eyes away from his cousin, though. “The pleasure is all mine, Arya. You were amazing. It was an amazing night, aye. I am glad that you enjoyed all of the… presents I had bought for you in Essos.” Daemon told her, smirking widely. Arya bit her lip, her eyes did not abandon Daemon´s chocolate covered chest. Her eyes then travelled down to his exposed and strong abdomen. 

“However, a sparring session between you and I will be fitting, I think.” Daemon immediately pulled Arya out of her lustful thoughts and her eyes instantly abandoned his nakedness. A small smile danced on Arya´s lips, “Oh? Really? Is that a challenge, huh? You know I would never turn down a challenge. I am in. this morning, after we have broken our fast?” Arya asks, raising a single eyebrow as she watched Daemon getting dressed. She took her sweet time to look at all of her cousin´s bare features, for as long as she could. She knew Daemon´s naked body would soon be fully clothed, and she had no idea if she would ever get to see his bare figure ever again. 

The Stark girl had to enjoy it while it lasted, and she had already mentally prepared herself for the day when he would return back to kings Landing. Arya was no fool; She knew he would have to return back home in a few days. His Father probably needed him, he was the Prince of the realm, after all. Daemon had duties of his own and things he had to take care of. He would not be able to stick around here for long. Arya felt incredibly melancholic about that fact, though. Deep down, she would had loved for her cousin to stay right here with her forever.

The man chuckled and nodded his head, “Of course. I know you, Arya. I know you. It is a date.” Daemon murmured, walking closer to the very naked Arya who was still sitting on the bed. The man looked down at her bloodstained womanhood and he could feel the heat rising within his cheeks. Oh, he had destroyed her innocence and body so _badly_. The sight of his semen still flowing down her legs, made the young Targaryen man smile like a mad man. He had definitely stolen her innocence and her maidenhead. 

For a few moments, neither of them said a word. They just looked at each other, of, tried to. Although it was incredibly dark, Daemon could still see the small smile on Arya´s face. Gods, she looked so incredibly stunning whenever she smiled like that. His hand ran over her bloody thigh, making the girl shiver uncontrollably. 

“My sweet Arya. Goodnight. I will see you again in the morning. We will have to celebrate my sparring victory tonight. Quietly, though.” Daemon winked, giving her hand a tiny squeeze. Arya crossed her arms and shook her head, teasingly, “ _Your_ victory? We will see about that. It could be _my_ victory. It is more likely, I think.” Arya chuckled, watching how Daemon grinned at her. She let out a tiny hiss of pleasure as Daemon dug his nails gently into the sensitive and soft skin of her inner thighs. The warm wetness appeared between her legs once more, and she could feel it continuously dripping down on the already soaked and soiled sheets. She drew in a hard breath, feeling the scent of the lavender oil sedating her. Her nostrils welcomed the familiar scent. 

Gods, he was so handsome whenever he grinned at her like that. It was difficult to see, though. The candles and torches had burned out during the night, so the chamber was just dark. It was no longer dim-lit, only darkness surrounded them. It was certainly darker than it had been when they had gone to sleep. The man let go of his thigh, much to Arya´s dismay. Why couldn´t he just keep his hand right there? It had felt amazing. The sparks were still shooting through her body and she could feel her abdomen vibrating slightly. Daemon did not comment on Arya´s sassy remark, he merely rolled his eyes and chuckled, making his way towards the door. 

Then it all dawned on her. This was not her chamber at all: It was Daemon´s. She had not been thinking straight, and since it was so dark inside of the chamber, it was hard for her to see where she truly was. Her mind had been clouded with lust, it seemed. Arya had no idea that lust could make one forget simple things, such as where you had spent most of the night.

“Wait! This is your chamber, not mine. I have to go to my own chamber...” Arya bit her lip, thinking about the possibility of her getting caught in the middle of the dark and cold hallway. Daemon quickly turned around, raising an eyebrow at his younger cousin. Then he too realized the mistake they were about to make. If the Starks noticed Daemon sleeping inside of Arya´s chamber, it would seem very suspicious.

“Gods... It is true. I completely forgot that we actually went inside of my chamber last night and not yours...” The young man bit his lip, watching how Arya rose from the bed. Semen and blood dripped down her naked frame as she stood up in front of him. She cringed slightly as she felt the cold tile floor against her bare feet. She stood there, trying to find a comfortable position but with no luck. 

Quickly, she glanced down at the sheets and frowned. She had plenty of places where could hide the sheets. Without thinking, she stripped the sheets off of the bed, holding them in a tight grip. Daemon gave her a questionable look, but he did not say anything. “I have to hurry back to my chamber, Daemon. I will grab my clothes and I will take the sheets and hide them somewhere. In the meantime, tell the Septa or the maid that you spilled some wine on the sheets and that you will need new ones. Also, make sure to open the windows to get rid of the smells.” Arya told him, giving her cousin a small smile.

The young Targaryen man nodded his head, “Will do, Arya. I will see you soon.” Daemon whispered, observing how Arya wrapped the soiled sheets around her naked and petite frame. Gods, she was so delicious and hot. Arya quickly picked up her discarded clothing from the cold tile floor and opened the door without looking back. 

The young woman ran as fast as she could inside of her own chamber, hoping she would not get caught. Arya had never run as fast towards her chamber as she did earlier that morning. She did not want to get caught red-handed and neither did Daemon. They would have to be as quiet as possible, and they had agreed on not telling a single soul about their little affair. It was their own little secret. At the same time, they had to act completely normal, as if nothing had happened. That could be quite a challenge, for sure. 

Once she had reached her own, cold and dark chamber, she locked the door and sighed to herself. Fresh droplets of blood had dripped down on her legs, again. Frowning, Arya put down the dirty sheets on her bed, feeling too exhausted to do anything about them now. She laid her naked frame down on top of them, sighing in relief as soon as she felt the coldness of her own sheets brushing against her flaming hot body. She had to cool down a bit, so this was perfect. Knowing that nobody caught her running to her chamber, made her feel so victorious. The Stark girl was actually _proud_ of herself. 

Arya laid awake for a while, thinking. She had left Daemon´s chamber just a little while ago, but she already missed him greatly. How in The seven Hells would it work out when he had to go back home to Kings Landing? He would be so far away from her. Arya shook her head, rubbing her forehead a bit. She scolded her mind for thinking about such awful and dreadful things right before she had to sleep. She had had the most amazing night, why did her mind have to ruin the bliss and joy she was feeling? She tried not to think too much about it. Instead, she tried to force herself to think about the sparring session they would be having later. Then, she remembered: The soreness. A frown appeared on her face, and a small sigh escaped her lips. How on Earth would she be able to defeat Daemon while she was experiencing all of the soreness in her body? She could hardly walk properly. She just hoped she would be able to win any way. And, she hoped nobody would be able to see how sore she was. She hoped Catelyn or Sansa wouldn´t be there or else things could get very ugly very fast. Instead of thinking about her sister and mother, she thought about Daemon instead. 

A small smile spread across her face, and suddenly, she felt ecstatic again. Her grey eyes stared into the darkness while her hands moved down between her legs to feel the blood and the wetness. Shivering, she allowed her fingers to go inside of her sensitive hole. Instinctively, she opened her mouth while arching her back slightly. She felt so sore and sensitive... Now was the perfect time to explore her nether regions. Just like her cousin had done. Gods, how could something so simple feel so incredibly good? Arya had no idea. Her mother had never told her about this. Perhaps she did not want her daughter to enjoy anything? Lady Stark could be very stern, everybody knew that. Maybe that was why her mother had never told her much about intercourse. It would not surprise Arya if that was the case. As her fingers traced her sore and sensitive clitoris, she could hear multiple loud moans escaping from her own mouth. Immediately, she put her free hand over her mouth to try and muffle the sounds a little bit.

Gods, if she got caught now, things would not end well. It felt as if someone had repeatedly punched her abdomen and whenever Arya tightened her inner walls, she could feel jolts of pain and pleasure shooting through her body at a rapid speed. Her entire body almost feel numb and immune to her own touch, since she had been experiencing so many orgasms and pleasure in such a short period of time. The familiar feeling of warmth and pleasure washed over her abdomen as she rubbed her back against the damp sheets. Arya´s mind was overwhelmed by all of the smells and the sensations she could feel. 

A quiet and hoarse moan escaped her lips as her free hand stroked her navel, teasingly. She could feel the semi-dry chocolate against her fingertips as she allowed her fingertips to brush over her navel and breasts in a sensual manner. Her breasts and nipples felt so sensitive and tender to the touch, Arya could hardly touch them without getting goosebumps all over her exposed skin. 

She could still feel Daemon´s big and warm hands massaging her body, and she was dying to feel that sensation once again. Oh, he had turned her on so much and his massage had been the best and only massage she had ever had in her entire life. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. Of course he knew just what he made her feel. Daemon knew all about it. He was the cause of her soreness. The _amazing_ kind of soreness which she felt all over her body now. He knew she had never experienced a soreness quite like this one before. Naturally, Arya knew what it felt like to be sore. She had been riding horses most of her life, and she would always feel sore afterwards. But this... Could not be compared to anything that she had ever felt before. 

Lust was the only thing on her mind, and for a moment, she completely forgot about how she had to hide the stained sheets and open up all of the windows inside of her chamber to remove the intense scents of lavender, sweat and chocolate. And sex. For a lovely moment, she closed her eyes and focused on nothing but the intense feeling of pleasure going through her body. It gave her a tingly feeling, which she adored more than anything. 

Why hadn´t she tried this before? It made her feel so good and she could feel how her body craved Daemon´s rough and dominating touch, again. Her entire body lusted for it, and she was already thinking about what would happen next time they did it. If they got to do it one more time, of course. Arya had no idea if Daemon would even have time for it before he would have to return to Kings Landing. The Stark girl hoped he had time, though. 

Arya completely lost track of time since she was so busy exploring and touching herself. It was as if the time stood still. In her own little world, it did. However, in the real world, a few hours had passed since her and Daemon had parted. Her entire body felt incredibly hot, and her body felt as if it was on fire. Whenever she stroked her own nipples, she felt the jolts of pleasure shooting through her body. Her abdomen tightened and multiple groans were released out in the dark chamber. 

Arya had completely lost track of time. Her body _had_ to be explored. It was as if it was telling her to do it _now_. It could not wait. The fire which she could feel within her body, was certainly still burning. Her pubic bone was still covered in chocolate, and Arya could not help but find it very erotic. Daemon had smeared chocolate all over her body, including his own. Even her womanhood had tiny smears of chocolate covering it. What a wonderful night it had been. Truly. Her slender fingers slowly entered her hole, and more moans resounded throughout her tiny chamber. 

This time, she did not even have the energy or will to try and muffle the sounds. She was so focused on her breathing and her body´s strong reaction to her own touch. Perhaps, she was not immune to her own touch anyway. Her mind felt incredibly dizzy all of a sudden. The pleasure soon too her over her entire body, and Arya could no longer control her body´s movements. It was as if her body had a mind of its own. Arya exhaled deeply, allowing the intense feeling of ecstasy to go down her spine and into the rest of her body. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were closed when she brought her other hand up to one of her breasts. Her body vibrated as her flat hand brushed against her navel and stomach on the way up to her breast. A low growl came out of her mouth as she felt her hand cupping her sensitive breast in a firm manner. 

“Fuck...” The young woman mumbled to herself, arching her back. For a moment, she had completely forgotten about the dirty sheets, which her bare body was still lying on. It felt as if she was flying. Her lower stomach twitched in excitement as soon as she started dig her own nails into the soft flesh of her breast. Gods... The feeling was indescribable. The pleasure was overwhelming, and the young woman could feel her vision starting to blur slightly. She could feel how her inner walls tightened as she inserted one more finger inside of her womanhood. Her hole felt so tight and wet. Arya could not get enough of it. The feeling of the wetness engulfing her fingers only added to the excitement. Her lower stomach felt as if it was on fire and the familiar tingly sensation bloomed inside of Arya´s stomach.

A hiss echoed throughout the chamber and instinctively, Arya started moving her fingers in and out of her hole, causing a delicious friction between her fingers and her inner walls. The young Stark woman could feel how wet the small patch of pubic hair on her womanhood was. A few of her fingers gently squeezed and pinched her delicate folds, while her other fingers touched her wet pubic hair. Her vaginal opening felt so warm, it almost stung due to how many times Arya had moved her fingers back and forth inside of the very sensitive area. Her inner walls felt as if they were burning, too. It was a different sensation than the one she had experienced the night prior with Daemon. Her fingers felt... smaller, yet her fingernails made her inner walls itch and sting slightly whenever they scraped against the thin skin of her walls. It was a pleasurable and desirable kind of pain, though. The kind of pain which Arya never never wanted to stop. 

Arya took a deep breath, “Gods... Fuck! Daemon... Daemon...” She moaned out loud, not even thinking about what she was saying. Droplets of cold sweat appeared on Arya´s forehead as she sped up the pace of her fingers rapidly. Her abdomen tightened instantly, and she could hardly move her body, the numbness and pleasure combined, was indeed a dangerous cocktail. She almost felt feverish. She craved Daemon´s touch. Now. 

Arya stretched her legs, groaning loudly as she felt the familiar, tingling sensation spreading through her lower body. Her mouth and throat felt incredibly dry, but Arya kept going anyway. Her fingers entered and exited her womanhood more times than she could count and after a few moments, the area felt numb. She tightened her grip around her breast, cupping it tighter and harder. Arya bit her lip, trying to prevent herself from making too much noise. Her entire body felt so tender to the touch. 

“Ah! Ah-!” After a few minutes, Arya could feel the amazing and euphoric sensation washing over her. The sweet, delicious sensation of her orgasm. It felt as if her lower abdomen had been submerged by the warmest water in all of Winterfell. The water from one of the hot springs, maybe. It felt like a warm hug, and Arya could feel how her body soaked in all the warmth. The chamber was still freezing cold and this was the only way she could provide some warmth for herself. 

Arya withdrew her fingers out of herself, slowly. She could feel how her walls held a tight grip around her fingers, imprisoning them. Her fingers tugged at her pubic hair in a gentle manner. The young woman stared at the dark ceiling, feeling an odd kind of peace spreading through her body. She could feel how her wetness and her blood dripped out of her womanhood and down on the sheets. She paid no attention to that at all. Her hand slowly let go of her pubic hair, and Arya felt how it made its way up her bare stomach, teasingly. Arya gulped, noticing how sweaty her dark hair felt as it clung to her sweaty neck. Arya moaned loudly as she felt how her nakedness rubbed against the dirty sheets beneath her body. She felt so dirty and improper.

Technically, it was forbidden for her to do this. It was perfect. Arya had never liked rules anyway. It was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced. The young woman put a fluffy blanket over her bare body, loving the way it touched all of her exposed skin. It tickled her stomach in a sexy and erotic way. And, it provided some warmth for her. Gently, she rubbed the blanket up and down her body, biting down on her lip harshly as she did so. 

Her pillow was soaked, too. Her sweat had totally soaked the fabric of her pillow. She had not even noticed it until now. Her entire body reeked of sex, sweat, lavender and chocolate. A Hell of a combination. If her mother could see her now, she would be dead very soon.

As Arya stared into the nothingness of the chamber, she finally remembered; She had to hide the sheets and clean up everything. Oh, and she had to open all the windows inside of her chamber, too. The panic and anxiety took over Arya´s mind and body, and the bliss disappeared entirely. Gods, what if she was not fast enough? What if they would get caught? Neither her or Daemon would make it out alive, then. She had to cover up their tracks. Arya ripped the blanket off her body and hurried out of her bed. She almost felt dizzy from getting up too fast. Arya shivered, trying her hardest to collect all of her thoughts. It was not possible for her to do so, though. There were way too many thoughts and they occupied all of the space inside of her mind. 

For a moment, she stood completely still, hoping the dizziness would soon vanish completely. The young woman had no time left for sickness or illness. She had so many things to do, after all. She did not have time to be dizzy at all. She just hoped her body would not betray her. Quickly, she glanced down at her body. A frown appeared on her tiny, pale face, as soon as she saw how dirty and filthy her bare body was. Gently, her fingers traced the semi-dry blood stain on her inner thigh. The area between her legs felt so sore and tender, and although her fingers did not touch her womanhood directly, her entire body reacted rather strongly since her fingers were _near_ her womanhood. Usually, she loved to get dirty. This was different, though. If her mother or father noticed how filthy she was, it would have terrible consequences. For both Daemon and her. Sansa would mock Arya for being stupid, just like she always did. Arya did not want to look like a bloody fool, so she had to do everything she could to hide the evidence of what had happened. 

The young woman continued to stare at her nakedness, the panic made her chest feel very tight and suddenly, breathing seemed like a very hard task. Arya had to get cleaned up somehow. Soon. She knew that she would have no time to take a bath now, though. Daemon was probably busy trying to hide the evidence of their affair as well, so he would probably not have any time to bathe either. Her legs twitched beneath her, and she let out a groan. The mere thought of Daemon in a hot bath was enough to make Arya weak in the knees. Gods, she had to get those delicious, mental images of a very naked Daemon out of her head somehow. Or else they would get caught by Catelyn or Ned in an instant. She could feel a few drops of her wetness rolling down her legs as she bent over slightly. Arya gulped and tried to ignore the incredibly erotic sensation of her own, warm wetness making its way down her bare legs. 

A low hiss escaped her mouth, and Arya could feel the lust growing within her body, again. Her abdomen felt so tight once again and her breasts... Her breasts felt so tender, it was almost painful. Yet, she still craved her older cousin´s rough touch so badly. Arya didn´t even care if it would hurt her, she knew the intense and warm feeling of pleasure which she would receive afterwards, would make the pain worth her while. 

The countless smears of chocolate, blood, semen and sweat which marked her naked body, made Arya sigh. Her entire body reeked of sex, blood and sweat. The girl wrinkled her nose slightly, sighing. She prayed to the Gods that nobody would be able to smell her. Especially not her family. Arya felt grateful about the fact that Winterfell was so cold. At least she could wear many layers of clothing and nobody would suspect anything. Putting on many layers of clothing should be enough to cover up her body´s intense scent. Arya tried to convince herself that, anyway. The cold air of the chamber collided with her burning warm body, which made the young woman feel very dizzy. The goosebumps appeared on her arms and legs, but Arya ignored them. She did not have much time before the rest of her family would wake up. 

Finally, she forced herself to look away from her nakedness. Her grey eyes travelled further up, until they reached her bed. The dirty and totally soaked sheets had to get washed or hidden somewhere. Arya did not have much time left, so obviously, she chose the easiest way: Hiding the sheets somewhere, where nobody would ever find them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year. I hope you all had a good and safe New Year. :) 
> 
> This story will be a bit longer, than I had originally thought. Hopefully, that is alright.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nudity, arguments, mentions of blood/other bodily fluids.   
>    
> If this is not your cup of tea, do not read or comment, please. 

Loud groans escaped Arya´s mouth as she picked up the soiled sheets from her bed. They were quite heavy, heavier than she had expected them to be. Of course, there was a natural explanation to that: The sheets had gotten wet and dirty, so they had absorbed all of the liquid and filth. Mentally, Arya cursed herself to The Seven Hells for letting the sheets get so filthy and wet. If they hadn´t been intimate for so many hours straight, perhaps the sheets wouldn´t have gotten so incredibly filthy. Yet, Arya knew that it would not have been the same, amazing experience if it had been cut short. 

Seriously, she was Arya Stark of Winterfell… Why on Earth would she let herself get intimidated by some filthy sheets? That did not make sense at all. She was an adventurous girl, and she had no problems with getting herself filthy. 

Arya sighed and shook her head, hoping all of the stupid thoughts would abandon her mind at once. She did not have much time before the rest of her family would wake up from their deep and peaceful slumber. A frustrated growl resounded throughout the chamber as Arya tried to think of a good hiding-place for the sheets. Gods, her chamber was actually quite small. It was way smaller than she had imagined it to be. She slept in that chamber every night, how in The Seven Hells could it be so small when it was way bigger inside of her mind? Sheer panic rushed through the young woman´s veins at a rapid pace, and Arya could hardly think straight anymore. What was she supposed to do now? She did not even have a wooden chest to hide the sheets in. She only had her own bed and a lonely wooden desk, which stood in the darkest corner of her chamber. 

Arya looked around, frowning. She was desperately trying to find places to hide the evidence, which she was holding tightly in her arms. The chamber was still so dark, and she could not find the rock and the pieces of wood, which she used to lit fires with. The girl narrowed her eyes a bit, hoping it would make it easier for her to see through the thick darkness. Then, her grey orbs caught something: Between her large wooden dresser and the wall, there was a few inches of space. Perhaps, if she stuffed the sheets in there, nobody would ever find them. A small smile spread across her face and she could feel how the feeling of victory spread through her body as she approached her dresser. 

Arya shivered, feeling the cold winds of Winterfell colliding with her bare body, as she approached the wall. Her walls had always had tiny holes in them, and whenever the wind blew directly against the wall, she could feel it. Now, it felt even more cold and intense, since she was standing right next to the wall with absolutely no clothes on. Arya could feel how her exposed nipples instantly stiffened, as a reaction to the sudden exposure to the coldness. Her body shook a bit, but Arya did her best to ignore it. 

The young woman cleared her throat as she squatted down next to her dresser. The cold tile floor made her bare feet feel completely numb, but she had no time to deal with that right now. She could feel how her bare and sensitive breasts collided with her knees as she leaned closer to the wall. Although she tried to ignore the freezing air hitting her bare body, it still felt very cold. In that moment, she wished Daemon was there to warm her up. She had to remind herself why she was doing this, though: So that her and Daemon could be together without anyone noticing it. Her bare body rubbed against the thick and cold stone-wall for a brief moment, making her teeth chatter violently.

Quickly, without even being able to see what she was doing, she stuffed the sheets in between the wall and her dresser. Her hands started squeezing them inside of the small hole as hard as they could. Arya made a face as she felt how her tiny hands started cramping due to squeezing and pushing the sheets so harshly. The only thing which Arya could see, was how the whiteness of the sheets slowly disappeared out of her sight. That probably meant that she had hid them well enough. Arya could not help but smile to herself, “Good job, Arya. Nobody will find them here.” She whispered to herself, biting down on her lower lip. 

The young woman gave the sheets one final and firm push with her hand, before getting up from the cold floor. Her legs almost felt numb after she had been sitting in that position for so long. Arya hurried over to her dresser and quickly put on some clothes. Arya ran a hand through her dark and slightly sweaty hair, putting on her breeches and tunic as fast as she could manage. She avoided looking down at the blood which was still leaking out of her womanhood. She just prayed to the Gods that the blood would not seep through her clothes. Or else she would be in trouble. Of course, she could just lie and say that it was her moonblood´s fault. 

However, Arya did not want to risk anything so she put the cloth securely in her small clothes, hoping it would stay put. She could not find any pins to attach the fabric with, so she had to trust that it would stay in place. If it didn´t, she would have some explaining to do. Plus, it would be incredibly embarrassing for her if her blood seeped through her clothes whilst she was breaking her fast with Daemon, her mother, Sansa, her parents and her brothers. Or even worse: If it happened during Daemon and hers sparring session. Arya was sure that she would die of humiliation if it happened. 

She would not have any time to bathe this morning, so she had to wear many layers of clothing to disguise the many scents which still clung to her body. Arya cringed slightly as she looked down at herself. Of course, she was still incredibly dirty. Gods, she just hoped nobody would be able to smell her. Before she closed her breeches entirely, she pulled them down along with her small clothes. Arya bit her lip as she placed a white cloth in her small clothes, which she hoped would absorb some of the wetness and the blood. She shivered a bit as she felt the cold, thin fabric rubbing against her sore womanhood. It tickled her a bit as it brushed against her labia. She could feel the blood dripping down on the once-white fabric. The girl took a deep breath, trying not to think too much about, how she would have to wash all of the blood out of the cloth later on. 

The young woman did not understand where it all came from. Of course, Daemon had deflowered her and that was why the sheets had blood and wetness on them, too. However, how could it just keep leaking out of her body like that? It had to stop sometime, right? Arya certainly hoped it would stop. Rather sooner than later. Arya had never liked bleeding from her nether regions. Especially not when she was having her moonblood. She had always found it a bit disgusting and rather terrifying. And inconvenient too, of course. 

The pain and the blood stopped her from doing many things since it was too painful for her to even stand up straight sometimes. Her brothers had it way easier, that was for sure. They could do whatever they wanted to do every single day of the month, without having to worry about any pain and blood. Arya could not help but envy that. 

This kind of bleeding, however, was different. It was not disgusting, and it felt different from her moonblood. It was all Daemon´s doing, so maybe that was why Arya didn´t find it disgusting or shameful. Arya still had to disguise the blood so her family wouldn´t notice that she was bleeding, though. The young Stark girl could feel the warmth of her fluids in her small clothes, as the cloth absorbed it. In a way, it actually felt incredibly erotic. 

Finally, Arya had gotten dressed and her nakedness was no longer exposed. She made her own bed as neatly as possible. Her mother had always been angry at her for not making her bed, so this morning, she had to make her bed in order to be a _good daughter._ Maybe her mother and the old Septa wouldn´t even want to enter her chamber, since she had already made the bed. In Arya´s mind, her plan was incredibly ingenious. This could not go wrong, could it? As long as Arya acted like she always did, nothing would seem out of the ordinary and her mother and Sansa would most likely just leave her and Daemon alone. At least, she hoped they would. A girl could always hope, right? 

As Arya approached the window, she could feel her body stiffen instantly. Her skin had goosebumps all over it, and her grey eyes looked over at the door, terrified. Her ears listened carefully to the sounds which they had picked up just a few seconds earlier. What in The Seven Hells was that sound? At first, Arya could not really identify the sound at all. It sounded so… muffled and it was difficult to figure out where it came from. Then, it finally dawned on her.

It was the terrifying sounds of footsteps approaching her chamber. The sounds of the old floorboards creaking outside of her door, was more than enough to freak out the young Stark woman. Shit, who could be out there? Was it her mother? Sansa? Or someone else? Was it simply her stupid mind playing tricks on her? Arya had no idea, and she wasn´t even sure if she wanted to know. Arya was completely out of breath by now, so if someone were to enter her chamber now, they would get suspicious for sure. They would probably wonder why Arya was completely out of breath and what she had been doing since the entire chamber smelled so strangely. She had not even had time to open up any of the windows yet. 

Arya was no fool, she knew she had to be quiet now. Without moving an inch, she stood right in front of the window, her eyes still staring intensely at the door. Her heart was pounding in her chest and for a moment, she was certain it would pop out of her chest entirely. Much to Arya´s fear and dismay, she watched how the heavy door creaked open, slowly. Arya felt paralyzed and her body could not move at all, no matter how hard it tried. Her mouth opened slightly, and she found herself feeling dizzy from all the fear and the suspense. Her throat felt dry and the urge to cough was getting more and more irresistible. Yet, she knew that she had to fight the urge. Perhaps, if she was quiet enough, whoever stood outside of her door wouldn´t enter her chamber anyway. 

Finally, the door opened entirely, making Arya jump a bit. However, once Arya saw who had just opened the door to her chamber, she felt immediate relief washing over her body. It was just Daemon. A large smile danced on her lips as she approached the young man. “ _Thank the Gods,_ ” Arya thought to herself, finally allowing her body and muscles to relax a bit. Daemon smiled at her and closed the door behind him, the ever-growing smirk was still plastered on his face. Suddenly, the darkness didn´t feel as eerie as it did before Daemon entered her chamber. 

“Good morning to you, my sweet cousin. I just wanted to see if you needed any help cleaning up your chamber. I have already opened up all of the windows in my chamber, and the smell is gone…Of course, they are closed now, so nobody will suspect anything…And, I have told the old Septa that I accidentally spilled some red wine on my sheets last night, and that I will need new sheets. I told her not to worry about the dirty sheets, since I would take care of them myself....” Daemon purred, using his raspy early-morning-voice. He knew that kind of voice would make Arya swoon. Although he hadn´t seen her in years, he still knew just how to make her fall for him. 

Arya could feel her cheeks turning a bright red color. Daemon approached Arya quietly without saying anything. His dark eyes studied every bit of her now fully clothed body. The man could not help but smile to himself. Gods, their night had been so fantastic and magical. He was dying to see her delicious nakedness once again. Later, perhaps. 

As soon as he moved closer to her, he could smell the lovely scents of chocolate, lavender and sweat. The young woman reeked of sex and Daemon found himself getting incredibly turned on by it. Inhaling her lovely scent was more than enough to make his heart pound hard inside of his chest. The burning sensation of lust rushed through his body, making the young man bite his lip. He could not moan, not right now. He had to wait. Perhaps, he would be able to satisfy his cravings later on.

“Gods, you scared me! I thought it was my mother or Sansa…” Arya chuckled, shaking her head softly. She could tell that Daemon found her words very amusing since he started to chuckle. Arya raised an eyebrow and playfully poked his side, “What is so funny, cousin?” She asked jokingly, chuckling a bit, too. Daemon cleared his throat and shook his head, “Arya, Arya… I cannot believe that you just compared me to your mother and Sansa… That is hilarious.” The young man teasingly said, loving the way Arya´s facial expression changed. Now, she could not stop laughing.

“Daemon… I did NOT compare you to my mother and Sansa… I just said that I thought it was one of them, who stood outside of my door!” Arya defended, trying to control her laughter. The thought of Daemon being like her mother and Sansa freaked her out, though. She hoped he would never be as stuck up as they were. “And I am very happy to hear that you got to hide everything so quickly, Daemon. I am almost finished, too. I just need to open up the windows to get some fresh air in here, and then everything will look normal in here…” Arya quickly eyed Daemon up and down. He had put on some fresh clothes. He had really covered up their tracks. His tunic was black, and it had a red, three-headed dragon in the middle of it. The sigil of House Targaryen. His breeches were still incredibly tight, and they showed _all_ of his lovely curves. His massive, strong thighs were so visible. Daemon was so strong. She knew that. Overall, he looked amazing. He always did.

How could one person be so strong? He surely was the King´s son, there was no doubt about that. Rhaegar was quite strong and muscular as well, so it did make sense that his son was muscular too. Yet, Arya found herself staring at her cousin´s strong arms and thighs, intensely. She stared at his muscles, as a person who had never seen a single muscular body in their entire life would. Of course, Arya had seen plenty of muscular bodies throughout her life. Robb, for example. Her brother was strong, too. She should not be staring at her cousin´s body like that, but she could not help herself. 

“Well, you are forgiven, then. Let us open up the windows in here before we join the others for breakfast.” Daemon pulled Arya out of her deep thoughts as he walked past Arya and over to the window. He did not even notice the sheets, which Arya had hidden between the wall and the dresser. Arya was happy about that, because it meant that she had done a good job hiding them. 

Arya softly nodded her head and ran a hand through her hair. She observed how Daemon slowly opened up all of the windows. The sudden feeling of the cold wind hitting both of their faces felt amazing. The cold air bit their cheeks, of course. It felt so incredibly good, though. They both needed to feel some fresh and cool air on their flushed faces. 

Arya took a few steps forward, mentally preparing herself for the breakfast. She only had to endure her mother and Sansa for an hour or so before her and Daemon´s sparring lesson would take place. The young woman could not wait. She was very keen on winning, though. She wanted to show Daemon just how good she was at swinging her sword. 

“You are right. Let us open up the window. I just really hope the smell will vanish soon.” Arya said in a quiet voice, moving closer to Daemon. Now, she stood right beside him and she could feel his body´s radiating warmth hitting her skin along with the freezing wind from the windows. What a lovely mix of sensations. She could smell Daemon too now. He had not been able to bathe either, apparently. The poor man had not had the time, he had been so busy cleaning up his own chamber. Oh, Arya loved that smell of his. His smell tickled her nostrils, and she could not get enough of it. Perhaps he would clean himself later, just like she intended to do. For a moment, they both stood beside each other, looking out of the window. A thin layer of fresh snow coated the ground, and the sun´s weak rays made it shine like a thousand diamonds.

After a few moments, the smell had vanished from the chamber entirely, and Daemon closed all of the windows once again. He jerked his head towards Arya, smirking down at her petite body. Oh, he could not wait to touch her and undress her all over again.

“Are you ready to break your fast, sweet cousin? You need to eat something if you want to win. I am quite good at sparring, you know.” Daemon teased, playfully hitting Arya´s shoulder as he walked past her. Arya grunted and crossed her arms over her chest, “Do we really have to discuss this again? I will win, I know I will. I am very good, too. Just wait and see, dear cousin. A quick breakfast, it is. I don´t want to spend too much time eating. I would rather spar with you. The faster we can eat, the better.” Arya smirked and a laugh followed her words. Slowly, she walked over to him and looked around one last time, making sure she hid all of the evidence. Arya inhaled the air and the smell was completely gone. Well, of course, both her and Daemon still smelled but the many layers of clothing they wore, made it easier for them to disguise the smell. She nodded to herself before turning towards Daemon, who stood in the doorway, waiting for her.

“Come on, sweet cousin. Let us go get something to eat. You need energy.” Daemon told Arya with a small smile, nodding his head towards the door. Arya rolled her eyes and walked towards the door, giving Daemon a sassy glare. She had to win, or else it would be so awkward. She had bragged about being so good at sparring, so she had to do everything she could, in order to prove it. Daemon opened the door for Arya, loving the way she sassily glared at him. The girl had quite a temper, it seemed. Daemon absolutely loved that. 

“Ladies first.” Daemon chuckled, holding the door for her. He could not wait to see her reaction. He was well-aware of how Arya hated being compared to a Lady. Daemon just loved teasing her. In a loving way, of course. A grunt echoed throughout the chamber and Arya stared into his dark eyes, sighing. She could not help but roll her eyes again. She was no Lady, and she would never be one. She was almost certain that Daemon had only called her a _Lady_ to piss her off. If that was his intention, it had worked out quite well. 

“I am _not_ a Lady. I will never be a Lady. Do not call me that, Daemon. Well, I will get my revenge when I watch you weeping after our sparring session, when I have stolen your precious victory and pride.” Arya said in a stern, yet playful tone. Daemon let out a grunt and shook his head, still not believing that Arya would even stand a chance against him. The two cousins walked out of the door and Daemon closed the door behind them, hoping nobody would enter either of their chambers while they were breaking their fast. 

The castle of Winterfell was still very cold when Daemon and Arya reached The Great Hall. The many chambers of Winterfell were almost as cold as outside of the castle. 

Although it was cold and dark, they both found a seat and sat down at the long table. So far, they were all alone in The Great Hall and the rest of the Starks had yet to show up. They both avoided making any eye-contact and they both tried their best to pretend as if nothing was out of the ordinary. The Hall still reeked of alcohol and sweat, from the feast which had taken place the night before. Although the smell was horrible, it made Arya relax a bit. Perhaps the smell of the Hall would eliminate the two cousins´ smell.

“Cat, come on now, I was not _that_ drunk! Can´t a man have some fun around here, without having to be corrected constantly?” The gruff voice, which could only belong to Ned, echoed throughout The large Hall. Arya could feel herself shivering. Her family was on their way to join them at the table, and she was not ready for it. Not at all. Arya did not turn around, but she could still hear the soft sigh coming from her mother´s mouth.

“Ned… Yes, yes you were _that_ drunk. You and the other Lords got way too drunk. You could hardly walk to bed by yourself. I had to guide you so you wouldn´t fall and hurt yourself, remember?” her mother´s voice sounded strict, as usual and although Arya could not see her mother´s facial expression, she could tell that she was annoyed with Ned. Arya mentally rolled her eyes, allowing herself to let out a little sigh as well. She just hoped her mother wouldn´t hear it. In the background, Arya could hear footsteps approaching her, and instinctively, she could feel the tiny hairs on the back of her neck standing up, slowly. 

“Cat… Please-“ Ned tried, well aware of how Catelyn hated whenever he drank too much. She found it to be so improper and of course, it was a _huge_ issue whenever Ned drank too much. According to Catelyn, drinking uncontrollably showed lack of courtesy. Ned did not agree with that statement, of course. Ned was a man of honor, and he could drink uncontrollably with all of the other fine Lords, if he wished to do so. He was allowed to do that, he was The Warden of The North, for crying out loud. Yet, he was still a bit terrified of his wife. She had quite a temper, and she was not afraid to show it. Ned was a smart man, too. He knew better than to challenge Catelyn´s patience and temper. 

“Ned… We will discuss this later on. We do not want to ruin the atmosphere at the breakfast table, now, do we?” Catelyn told her husband, drawing in a sharp breath. Before Ned could get to say anything, they reached the table. Catelyn and Ned stopped talking once they had reached the long table where the breakfast would soon be served. Sansa, Robb, Rickon and Bran sat down at the table along with their parents. Low and muffled “good morning´s” could be heard, as all of the Stark children found a place to sit. Catelyn and Ned sat down too, in a stiff manner.

“Good morning, Arya.” Catelyn said to her daughter, trying to catch her attention. Arya immediately jerked her head towards the sound of her mother´s voice, and stared into her eyes. Arya could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Gods, what if she accidentally said something wrong, which would completely expose her and Daemon´s secret? Or worse, what if her mother were able to smell her? If that happened, Arya would be screwed. Like, really, really screwed. The anxiety caused her hands to shake slightly, but she was determined to do everything she could to act normal and calm. She had to.

“Good morning, mother. How are you this fine morning?” Arya asked, trying to conceal the thick layer of sarcasm, which tainted her words. Catelyn raised an eyebrow at her daughter, giving her a stern glare. The same glare which she had given Ned just a few moments earlier. Catelyn was about to open her mouth and start a conversation with Arya, but she was interrupted, by one of the maids placing all of the food on the table. Catelyn looked away from Arya and up at the maid. Catelyn gave the young maid a simple nod to thank her, and then she dismissed her, wishing to be alone with her family. And Daemon. Well, mostly her own family. 

Daemon briefly looked over at Arya, secretly thinking about what her and Catelyn were talking about. He hoped it had nothing to do with him. He knew how nosey Catelyn and Sansa could be, after all. He calmed down when Arya gave him a small smile, though. It was as if she was trying to tell him that everything was alright, and that Catelyn had not suspected anything. Yet. The lovely smell of the breakfast hit Daemon´s nostrils and suddenly, he realized just how hungry he actually was. Ned gave Daemon a quick smile and mumbled a quick “good morning”, before he began to fill up his plate with food. Daemon did the same as his uncle, glancing up at Arya every once in a while. He made sure to do it as discreetly as possible, so nobody would catch him looking at his younger cousin. 

Arya began to fill up her own plate with food. She accidentally spilled a bit of the food on the table in the progress. Her eagerness for the food was definitely showing, but she did not care. She needed some food if she wanted to win the sparring session between her and Daemon. Arya could feel her older sister looking at her, as she always did whenever Arya did something wrong. Even if it was just a tiny, tiny thing which did not matter at all. Sansa did not care about that. If Arya made a mistake, she had to point it out. That was the way it was, and it was how it had always been. 

Oh, Arya had spent so many sewing-lessons being corrected by Sansa, who was so busy pointing out all of her flaws. Apparently, it had amused Sansa very much to tease Arya about the things she couldn´t do right. Arya could still hear Sansa and Jeyne Poole´s mocking laughs as they observed Arya trying to sew. The Septa would constantly tell Arya that she was terrible at sewing, which had only made the two best friends laugh even harder. For that, Arya had never forgiven her sister. 

Arya let out a low grumble, looking up from her plate briefly. She stared right into the eyes of her older sister, earning some very judgmental glares from her as she did so. Oh, Arya just wanted to smack Sansa. Just because Arya´s table manners weren´t as good as Sansa´s, it didn´t mean that Arya lacked courtesy. Well, at least she was able to control her emotions. If Arya hadn´t been able to control herself, Sansa´s face would had been covered with blue and purple bruises by now. According to Arya, _that_ was courtesy: Being able to control oneself. 

Arya did not say anything to her older sister, she just stared at her and looked back down at her plate, trying to focus on eating. She could feel the stern eyes of her mother looking at her from the side now, too. Arya took a deep breath and tried to ignore her mother and Sansa altogether.

“Arya… Sweet daughter, your table manners are not the best. It is not very ladylike to spill on the table…Look at your sister, Arya. She knows just how to behave at the table. Can you please try to be more like her?” Catelyn told her youngest daughter once the entire Hall was quiet. Her mother wanted to make sure _everyone_ at the table would be able to hear her correcting her, apparently. Arya finally looked up from her plate, feeling the fury and bitterness washing over her as she looked to her left, where her mother was sitting, holding her fork oh-so-gracefully. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Arya could see Sansa nodding, clearly agreeing with her mother´s statement. Arya knew that Sansa secretly loved watching how their mother tried to correct all of Arya´s mistakes, hoping she would act more like a Lady. Arya sighed, feeling how everyone´s eyes rested upon her. Even Daemon´s. It was awkward for her. She hated the fact that Daemon had to see Catelyn scolding her like that. A part of her was certain that her mother and Sansa only did this to humiliate and irritate her in front of her entire family.

“Mother… I appreciate your concern. I do. But, I am only telling you this once: I will never become a Lady. I won´t be the Lady you wish for me to be. I am pretty sure I will be fine, really. Yes, perhaps my table manners aren´t the best but at least I can ride my horse well without falling off… Unlike someone else at the table…” Arya muttered, glaring at Sansa whose cheeks turned red with anger. “…And, I know how to swing a sword, mother. Maybe that will save my life one day. But go off, tell me how important and _lifesaving_ the table manners are.” Arya spat in a stern tone, not even regretting her harshness towards her mother or Sansa at all. Arya could feel Daemon smirking at her. Her cousin was proud of her little outburst, it seemed. He did everything he could not to chuckle. 

Catelyn and Sansa were speechless. Sansa´s cheeks were still red with humiliation and anger. How dared her little sister speak to her in that awful tone? Sansa was not having it and she was about to stand up from her chair and yell at Arya, but Catelyn merely shot her a stern glare, as if she was trying to tell her not to do anything. Daemon could feel butterflies in his lower stomach as he glanced at Arya, who now looked very amused and satisfied after her little outburst. She was such a strong and fierce girl, and Daemon loved that about her. Arya was nothing like Sansa and since Daemon wasn´t incredibly fond of Sansa, it suited him very well. Arya dared to be herself, even though her mother and sister teased her for it. 

“Arya… You apologize to your sister right now! You do not speak to her like that. You do what your father and I tell you to do. End of discussion.” Catelyn told Arya, raising her voice slightly at her. Still, she tried to control her anger at the table. It would be very rude and improper to yell at her daughter, while everyone was eating. Catelyn´s outburst would have to wait, although it was tempting to scream and yell at Arya right now. 

Ned opened his mouth slightly, but no words came out. Robb, Rickon and Bran exchanged a few confused and worried glances as they watched Arya and Catelyn´s small fight. The young Stark woman merely shook her head, tilting her head slightly to the side as she watched how angry Sansa got. Catelyn´s cheeks began to heat up as well, and she found it harder and harder not to say something she would most likely regret afterwards. 

“No… I will not apologize for being honest, mother. I simply won´t. Thanks to you, I lost my appetite. Now, if you will excuse me… Daemon and I are very busy today and we have a very tight schedule. I have to show him all of Winterfell, since it has been so long since he saw all of it.” Arya mumbled in a better tone of voice, much to Daemon´s surprise. He loved how bold his cousin was. He had never seen a girl acting that way before. Well, after all, it was just how Arya´s personality was. His admiration for her, only grew bigger and bigger. It was incredible. Arya was truly unique. The young Targaryen man smiled gently at Arya, loving the way she had discreetly lied to her mother and Sansa, about their plans for the rest of the day. 

Catelyn grew more and more furious by each passing second, and she could feel her mouth opening by itself. She tightened her grip around the silver fork, which she was holding in her hand, her knuckles turning white from holding too tightly around it. Why did her youngest daughter _always_ have to disobey her like that? Catelyn had had enough. 

“Arya! No! Do not disobey me like that! Ned, tell her that this kind of behavior is not alright!” Catelyn hissed, looking over at her husband, who still looked shocked. He opened his mouth, trying to say something, but no words came out of his mouth. He had never seen Arya acting like that before. Of course, he knew she did not really care about all of her mother´s rules and manners but that outburst of hers really shocked him. Catelyn stared at Ned, waiting for him to help her prove her point to Arya. Yet, her husband did not say anything at all. Catelyn stared at Ned, incredulously. 

“Ned? Ned! Say something to your daughter!” Lady Stark hissed through gritted teeth, looking over at Sansa who was just looking down at her plate. Robb cleared his throat, the intense and awkward silence, which filled the Hall, was extremely uncomfortable. Arya rolled her eyes and sighed. She did not break the eye-contact with her cousin, as she rose from her chair. Now, all eyes were on her again. Daemon slowly got up from his chair, too. Everyone looked at him now, too. Especially Robb and Bran. A sly smile could be spotted on Arya’s lips as she looked around. 

“Daemon, my _dear_ cousin. Come with me. I have completely lost my appetite. We have many things to do today. Winterfell is big, and I want to show you everything, before it gets too dark.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. I hope you like it!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Descriptions of bodily fluids, arguments, mentions of sex.
> 
> If this is not your cup of tea, please do not read or comment.

None of the Starks said anything. _Complete_ silence soon overtook the dining-hall. Arya could finally hear all of her thoughts and not all of them were pleasant. Far from it. In fact, her entire mind was flooded with awful and depressing thoughts now. Her mother always had to ruin her mood and Arya could not understand why. The anger built up inside of the young woman´s body, and for a moment, she was glad that they were all too shocked to say anything. All she could think about now, was how she had to fetch her sword from her chamber and then Daemon and her could have an amazing sparring session together. Alone. Without being bothered by anyone. That was about the only thing she looked forward to right now. 

Arya shook her head, giving her mother one final glare before she stepped away from the long table. Without even looking back, Arya began walking towards the large door which led out into the long hallway. The faint sound of her footsteps eventually died out, as she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

Daemon was quiet for a few seconds. His eyes flickered around the room, and the furious eyes of Catelyn met his. Immediately, he looked away from her. Instead, he glanced down at Bran, who was looking up at him with big, glassy eyes. Daemon had always found him to be adorable, and Bran had always liked Daemon as well. He was like a brother to him and Daemon knew that Bran looked up to him. Daemon sighed and rubbed his temple, feeling a tension building up inside of his head. The young Targaryen man forced himself to look away from Bran. He had no idea where to look, so he just looked down at his plate. Out of the corner of his eye, Daemon could see Catelyn shaking her head at him in a disappointed manner. Out of the corner of his other eye, he could see Robb giving him a gentle smile, as if he was trying to encourage him to leave the Hall. The silence of the dining-hall felt so awkward and uncomfortable, it almost hurt Daemon psychically. 

Daemon shook his head and followed Arya, who had already walked out of the door. The young woman had made sure to smack it on her way out, which she knew would annoy her mother a great deal. Arya felt rebellious and she did not want _anyone_ to stop her from being rebellious. She could tell Daemon had loved her tiny outburst, so of course, he would not try to stop her from being a bad and _naughty_ girl like that. In fact, he would probably encourage her to keep on rebelling against her mother and Sansa. 

As soon as Daemon walked out of the door, he noticed Arya standing in the middle of the dark and cold hallway, deep in thought. As soon as Daemon closed the door behind him, Arya turned around, immediately snapping out of her thoughts. Daemon smirked, walking closer to his younger cousin. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness, so he could see Arya just fine now, even though it was still dark. Arya gave him a smile and took a few steps closer to him. Her heart started pounding hard in her chest again, and it felt incredible. She could see her cousin´s silhouette clearly, as he stood right in front of her. Gods, even his silhouette was so incredibly attractive, it was insane. He looked like a ghost in the night, as he emerged from the darkness like that.

The young man quickly turned around, making sure nobody was watching them. He did not want anyone to see how close they were to each other right now, since it would make everyone suspicious. Way too suspicious. Slowly, Daemon brought his hand up to Arya´s cheek, and gently, he began stroking it with the back of his hand. Arya could feel herself shivering at his gentle touch and a tingly sensation shot through her body, originating from her cheek, where Daemon was touching her. Daemon leaned closer to Arya´s face, placing his mouth right next to her ear.

“You did amazing in there, Arya. You were so amazing in there. I loved the way you stood up for yourself. I had no idea that you had it in you.” Daemon whispered, a small chuckle followed his words. The young Stark woman could feel herself blushing, again. He truly were proud of her, and that merely boosted her confidence. His warm breath washed over her face and Arya could not help but allow a small moan to escape her thin lips. Immediately, she was reminded of the amazing night they had had. Arya knew she should not be thinking about that right now, it would simply be too risky to do so. If someone caught her while she was thinking about _that_ , they would be able to hear her moans and groans. It would be horrible. Then, they would get caught right away.

“I can do it again tomorrow, if you would like that, my sweet cousin…” Arya purred, smirking at the young man. Daemon let out a low grumble, seductively placing his hand on her sore neck. Oh, that girl knew just what she should do to tease him. Arya whimpered at his sudden and intense touch, she had to bite down on her lip hard in order not to make too many sounds. Daemon slowly slid his hand down her neck, allowing it to caress her collarbone. Although she was fully clothed, Daemon could still feel and imagine his hand brushing over her amazingly, delicious collarbone. Arya took a deep breath, trying to restrain a moan.

“You should have eaten your breakfast, my dearest cousin. Now you have no chance of winning…” Daemon said, loving the way Arya´s body reacted to his touch. In order not to get too caught up in the very sensual moment, Daemon removed his hand from Arya´s body and tried to focus on something else than her attractiveness. If he continued to focus on her body, he would not be able to focus on anything else. Shifting his focus away from Arya was hard, though. However, it seemed like Arya understood what he was trying to do, so she decided to stop being too irresistible for Daemon. For now, at least. 

“Oh, trust me, Daemon, I can definitely win this. You can rest assured of that. Come on, I have to go fetch my sword from my chamber. You can go grab yours, too.” Arya grinned, playfully hitting Daemon´s shoulder as she approached the large staircase. She could feel Daemon followed right behind her. As soon as they reached their chambers, they both went inside of their individual chambers and found their swords. They both walked out of their chambers and casually met each other in the hallway. That way, it did not look suspicious at all. 

Neither of them said anything as they walked down the stairs. They hoped none of the Starks would interrupt their sparring session, although it was definitely something Sansa and Catelyn would do. If they found out about Arya´s little white lie about their plans for the day, Catelyn would get so incredibly pissed. More than she usually would. She hated whenever Arya lied to her, and she hated whenever Arya got herself filthy even more. Naturally, Arya would get filthy whilst sparring with her cousin, she knew that already. So, if Catelyn caught them sparring together, they would both get punished. Arya was pretty darn certain that neither of them would make it out alive, if her mother grew too suspicious and angry. Therefore, they had to walk quietly towards the door, in order not to make too much noise. Loud footsteps would give them away immediately. Arya knew that by now. Luckily, the two of them managed to make it out of the castle without anyone noticing them. 

Arya felt the relief washing over her: They could be alone now, without having to worry about Catelyn or the horrible snitch Sansa. As soon as they walked out of the large door, the freezing cold wind hit them right in their faces. The young Stark woman let out a deep sigh of relief as she felt the cold wind engulfing her face as she walked further away from the door of the castle. 

The refreshing feeling of Winterfell´s chilliness was incredibly comforting for Arya. She had grown up with it, and it was the only kind of weather she had ever known. Daemon loved the cold weather, too. Of course, he had grown used to the warmer climate of Kings Landing, but he still loved the cold. Especially, the type of chilliness which could only be found in Winterfell. Some of his fondest childhood memories had taken place in Winterfell, so perhaps that was why he did not mind the cold at all. 

Daemon could not help but smile at Arya as she walked in front of him, eager to find the perfect and hidden spot for them to spar. He gladly followed her, admiring her from behind as he walked. His large hand rested at the hilt of his sword, and he could feel his hand tightening gently around the now cold hilt. Arya tried to walk as fast as she could, but she could feel the soreness of her body slowly taking over her entire system. She cringed a bit as she felt the damp blood leaking out of her body and down on the cloth, which she had tried to put inside of her smallclothes. She just hoped the blood wouldn´t seep through all of the thick layers of clothing she wore. That would definitely not be very pleasant. Especially not if it happened in front of her very attractive cousin. The young woman shook her head and sighed, trying her best to forget all of those negative thoughts. Instead, she tried to focus on Daemon. 

Daemon was still walking closely behind Arya and he could see how she slowed down and how she started shaking her head. He raised an eyebrow and sped up his pace slightly. Why did Arya shake her head like that? And why did she slow down? Was she in pain? Was she thinking too much? Daemon had no idea, but he intended to find out what was bothering that sweet cousin of his. However, as soon as he opened his mouth, Arya suddenly turned around to face him. Her grey eyes looked very serious, like they were trying to focus on something in a very intense manner. 

“Arya, is everything alright? You seem a little… distraught.” The man moved a bit closer to the girl´s side, putting a single hand on her shoulder. Arya´s eyes widened slightly, and for a moment, she had no idea what to do. She could not tell her cousin about how the constant bleeding was bothering her, could she? No, she would not do that. She did not want to seem weak in front of Daemon. She did not want to look pathetic. 

“What? I am fine, Daemon. Actually, I am feeling amazing… I am just a tiny bit sore…” Arya purred in a sensual tone, biting down on her lip as she quickly looked around to make sure they were all by themselves. Daemon could not help but smirk at his cousin´s words. Was she still that sore? Oh, she was. All of the memories from the previous night flooded his mind again, and he could feel the heat rising within his body, which caused his pale cheeks to turn a faint rosy color. He brought one of his large hands closer to her face, gently stroking it with the back of his hand. Her cheeks felt cold, yet he could see how she was blushing madly.

“Oh? Is that it? Is my sweet, little cousin still sore? Can she still fight with me, then?” Daemon whispered in a teasing tone of voice, feeling the excitement building up inside of his body. Arya could feel all the tiny hairs on the back of her neck standing up, as she listened to Daemon´s words and tone. Gods, how could he be so damn sexy all of the time? She could feel the familiar, damp feeling multiplying between her legs. The girl playfully hit his shoulder whilst biting her lower lip. 

“Of course I can still fight, Daemon. Don´t be a fool.” Arya whispered, as she pulled her sword out of her belt in one swift movement. Daemon raised an eyebrow as he observed how swiftly and gracefully Arya could detach her sword from her belt. The girl was actually very skilled. More skilled than he had first anticipated. Without any hesitation, Daemon himself detached his own sword, Longclaw, from his leather-belt. Of course, his sword was way bigger than Arya´s, so he would have to be careful. He held a tight grip around the hilt of his sword, as he pointed the sharp blade towards Arya. He would have to go easy on her, though. He did not want her to get hurt or anything like that. She was just a girl, after all. 

The huge Dining-hall of the castle was still incredibly quiet. None of the Starks, who were still sitting around the table, said anything. It had been at least thirty minutes since Daemon and Arya had left the Hall, but Ned was still surprised and shocked about everything that had just happened. Catelyn was more furious than shocked, though. How could her own daughter disobey her like that? She would not get away with it, that was for sure. Robb, Bran and Rickon did not say a word either, they just looked around the room, awkwardly. The silence felt incredibly uncomfortable and Catelyn just wanted it to stop. Without any warning, she stood up from her chair and looked down at Sansa, who looked up at her mother, confusedly.

“Sansa… Come with me. We have many things to do, and we can´t just sit around doing nothing all day.” Catelyn spoke in her usual stern and low voice. Sansa merely nodded her head softly. She knew better than to start asking her mother questions, so she just got up from her chair without saying anything. She could feel the curious and slightly confused eyes of her brothers resting upon her as she got up. She brushed it off and ignored it as much as possible, though. Even Ned did not understand what was happening, but of course, he did not say anything either. It would be useless if he tried to do that. When Catelyn was in that kind of mood, she never really listened to what he was telling her. 

The two Stark women walked out of the door and then they both headed towards the entrance of the castle. Sansa wanted to ask her mother where they were going, but she kept her mouth shut, since that would be the best thing to do. She had learned that the hard way. Catelyn sped up her pace and went over to the huge front-door, opening it up as fast as she could. “Come on now, quick. Arya is not showing Daemon around, I know it. I can feel it. They are doing something else and I want to know what it is…” Catelyn told Sansa, holding the door for her as she stepped outside of the castle. Sansa raised an eyebrow, loving how they were going to expose Daemon and Arya. She had never been very fond of Daemon, so she did not care if her mother got mad at him and Arya. Sansa chuckled to herself and eagerly followed her mother. 

The cold air hit them both in their faces as they walked through the many inches of snow. Although Arya and Daemon had most likely gone somewhere more private, Catelyn would find them. Winterfell was big, yes, but Catelyn had lived there for more years than Arya had. She knew every corner of Winterfell. The two Stark women walked around the castle, hoping they would be able to find them very soon, since it was getting very cold. Catelyn was positive they would find them sooner or later, though. After all, she knew where her daughter liked to practice her silly and dangerous sword-fighting. 

Catelyn absolutely hated the fact that her youngest daughter was into sword-fighting and such things. Those things were not meant for girls, but for boys and men. She despised whenever Arya got herself dirty, which happened pretty often. Especially after she had been practicing her sword-fighting. She would often fall down in a huge puddle of mud or something like that. It was certainly not very ladylike, and Catelyn had really tried to make her youngest daughter stop, but with no luck. 

Arya had her eyes on her own sword as she pointed it towards her cousin and before she knew it, the sound of the two blades colliding with each other was the only thing that could be heard. Daemon did his best to go easy on her, so he swung his sword slowly and predictably, so she had a chance of winning. Of course, he did not want Arya to find out that he was fencing bad on purpose. That would merely make her upset, since it wouldn´t be a fair fight, then. Daemon loosened his grip around his sword, smirking to himself. The next time Arya´s blade would collide with his, his own sword would most likely slip out of his hand. He made sure to loosen up his wrists, hoping his little plan would work out. 

The young woman let out a deep grumble as she swung her sword towards Daemon´s, using all of the strength she had inside of her body. Daemon focused on Arya as she swung her sword and Gods, she was actually good. Better than he had expected her to be. She was so focused and concentrated on winning and she was indeed very passionate about it. The loud noise of the two Valyrian steel blades scraping against each other could be heard from miles away. Daemon was sure of it. He just hoped none of the Starks would be able to hear it from inside of the castle. 

Catelyn and Sansa had been walking around the castle for quite a while, trying to find Arya and Daemon. They had not had any luck finding either of them yet, though. Catelyn began to grow more and more suspicious, and she just wanted to find Arya so she could ask her what in The Seven Hells was going on. Lady Stark was still furious, and she could feel her blood boiling as she thought about how her youngest daughter was most likely lying straight to her face, about what her and Daemon were doing. Sansa walked right beside her mother, or she tried to. Her teeth were chattering, and she could hardly keep up with her mother´s fast pace. Sansa could hardly stand up straight anymore, the freezing wind which repeatedly engulfed her body, made her feel weak and very cold. 

“Mother… How much longer do we have to-.“ Sansa could not get to finish her sentence and both of the Stark women stopped in their tracks. They could both hear something. It sounded like two swords colliding with each other. The more they stood there and listened to the sounds, the more furious Catelyn got. She was more than convinced that it was Arya and Daemon who were making those stupidly loud noises with their swords. Without speaking a word, Catelyn sped up her pace again and tried her best to follow the loud noises. Sansa tried her best to keep up with her mother. The thought of how her mother would punish Daemon and Arya, was more than enough to make her feel all warm inside, and Sansa could feel the ends of her lips curling into a wicked smile. 

The two women continued to walk through the thick layer of snow, until they finally found the two cousins. As Catelyn had predicted, they were busy sparring with each other. Instead of confronting them right away, Catelyn decided to stand there and observe them for a little while. She waved her hand in front of Sansa´s face, as if she was trying to tell her to be quiet, and to just look at Daemon and Arya, without saying a word. 

Arya continuously slammed her blade against Daemon´s blade and Daemon did not really fight back since he wanted her to win. Of course, his sword touched hers occasionally to make it seem like he was putting up a fight and trying his best to win over her. He made sure not to do it too roughly, though. As predicted, Daemon´s sword “slipped” out of his grip, as soon as Arya´s blade collided with his for the fifth time. Or, in other words, Daemon allowed his sword to finally fall down on the ground. Both of the cousins stared down at the sword, which now laid on the snowy ground. With wide eyes, Arya looked up at Daemon, the warm and amazing feeling of victory started to appear inside of her body. Had she truly won this game? It seemed like she had. The ever-growing smile on Arya´s face was brighter than ever. 

“Oh no! You won, Arya. You totally beat me. You are very good, strong and talented, my sweet cousin.” Daemon told her as he picked up his sword from the ground. He could not help but grin, since she had not actually won. The smile quickly vanished from Arya´s face, though. She stared at him, crossing her arms sassily over her chest. It all dawned on her, and she began to realize that her victory was actually not much of a victory at all. 

“Why are you grinning like that? Why-… Oh… Gods… I cannot believe it! Daemon… You arse! You did this on purpose! You didn´t do your best, you just let me win, didn´t you?!” Arya´s jaw dropped slightly, and the feeling of victory was soon replaced by the feeling of annoyance. Instantly, Daemon bit his lip, mentally cursing himself for spoiling his own secret. What was he supposed to say to her? He had no idea. To be fair, Daemon was pretty taken back by his cousin´s sudden and violent change of attitude.

“Arya… I-“ Daemon was immediately cut off before he could even get to finish his sentence at all. Gods, Arya was pissed now. Daemon could see the fury inside of her eyes. He knew how much a fair fight meant to her, so of course, she was mad at him for faking his weakness. “Is it because I am a girl? Is that it? Why did you make me win, Daemon? I wanted a fair fight, and you know that. Or, I thought you knew that. Apparently not…” Arya mumbled in a bitter tone, rubbing her now cold temple. Daemon looked down, trying his hardest to find out what he should tell Arya. Arya was a girl, it was true, and perhaps Daemon had underestimated her abilities to fight. He had also let her win since he did not wish for her to get hurt. That was the last thing he wanted. Yet, now, he could see that she had gotten hurt anyway. Not psychically, of course, but mentally. That was even worse, and the young Targaryen man had to find a way to make it better. 

“Arya… please let me finish speaking. I may have underestimated just how good and strong you are, and for that, I apologize. I did not mean to make you sad or hurt. I just did it to protect you from getting hurt. If I fought against you with all of my force, I would be very afraid that I would accidentally hurt you.” Daemon told her in a quiet voice, praying to the Gods that she would forgive him or at least cool down a bit. Arya narrowed her grey eyes at him, but for some reason, her glare was not as harsh as it was before. She loosened her arms up a bit and sighed. Her warm breath turned into white smoke as soon as it got in touch with the cold air. 

“Fine… I forgive you, Daemon. On one condition: Fight against me and do your best this time. It is my own fault if I get hurt. Besides, I have plenty of bruises and scars on my body already, so even if I get hurt, it does not matter.” Said the young Stark woman as she stared at Longclaw, whose hilt Daemon was still holding a tight grip around. Although Daemon still felt slightly intimidated by his young cousin, he still nodded his head at her words. At least she had forgiven him for underestimating her. He knew it would be hard for him to use all of his strength without worrying about hurting her, though.

The two cousins had still not noticed that Catelyn and Sansa were observing their every move now. They had no idea that Lady Stark and Sansa had found them. Arya pulled her own sword out of her belt once again, trying to find the best position to stand in. Daemon did the exact same thing. The snow made it harder for them, since they had to make sure not to fall down on the ground due to the ground being so slippery. The cold wind bit both of their cheeks, but neither of them paid any attention to that. Arya could not even feel the coldness anymore, she was way too focused on standing in the right fighting position. She had to win this fight, she just had to. Now it was a fair fight. 

Daemon focused on longclaw and on Arya´s sword, before he swung his sword harshly against Arya´s. This time, he could feel how all of the muscles inside of his body tensed up. He was truly using all of the power he had. A thin layer of sweat coated his forehead, making him shiver slightly. For a moment, he completely forgot about how dirty he was, beneath all of the layers of clothing, which were covering his body. He tried to stay focused by focusing on Arya´s sword and her movements.

For a moment, Arya was a bit taken aback by Daemon´s sudden strength and power. Now, she had actually underestimated him, too. She knew he would be strong and a very skilled fighter, but she had not expected him to be this good. The young man seemed so darn powerful and if it had been a real fight, she would probably had ended up on the ground, badly bruised and hurt. Of course, she did not let it intimidate her too much. She was Arya Stark of Winterfell and she too was very skilled, just like her cousin. She saw it more as a challenge now and Arya _never_ turned down a challenge or an opportunity to show off her skills. 

The young woman cringed slightly as she felt how fast Daemon swung his sword. She could hardly keep up with his pace, and she had no idea how in The Seven Hells she would be able to defeat him now. She would have to try, though. She wanted to show him just how much she had been practicing. 

“Oh yes, you are good, Daemon. I am afraid I can still defeat you, though.” Arya said, feeling her heart pounding inside of her chest. She could hardly take any deep breaths anymore. Her body was completely out of breath and she felt weak all of a sudden. Yet, she decided to keep going. She could simply not stop now. The fight was far from over. She could hear a small chuckle coming from Daemon´s mouth as he struck her with Longclaw, fiercely. For a moment, he completely forgot that he was sparring with his cousin and not his father or someone else who was bigger than him. Arya opened her mouth as she felt how he struck her. The blade struck her shoulder, briefly. Although it only touched her for a few moments, it was more than enough time for it to give Arya small bruise. Maybe she would get a small scar from it later on, she had no idea.

Arya fought back and swung her sword fiercely towards Daemon. This time, she did not care if it struck him. Her shoulder hurt now, and she could feel the sharp pain flowing through her veins. She forced her mind not to think about the pain, and she kept going. Her mind felt slightly dizzy, and her coordination was definitely getting worse, too. Daemon was still swinging his sword so fast, and she could feel how the cold air flew in her face due to his fast movements. Arya could hardly see where she swung her sword since her vision started to blur slightly. Daemon did not even realize that Arya had started to fall ill, he just kept swinging his sword to both sides. Arya did try her best to swing her own sword in order to strike Daemon or his sword, but it was simply not possible.

In one swift movement, Daemon turned around and that was when it happened. Longclaw struck Arya´s lower stomach, and she lost her balance entirely. Before she could do anything, she felt how her body slowly fell down on the ground. She landed on the cold and hard soil. Of course, some of the ice had melted just where she was lying and it had turned into one, big pool of mud. Her entire body was covered in mud now, too. Daemon gasped and quickly, he threw Longclaw to the ground before he approached his cousin, who was now lying on the dirty and cold ground. A groan escaped Arya´s lips as she began to realize what had just happened. The coldness of the ground made her entire body shake violently, and she had a hard time moving her body. 

“Gods, Arya, are you alright? I told you it was a bad idea to have a fair fight. Now you are hurt, just like I feared.” Daemon whispered in a sad tone, sighing softly as he tried to help Arya stand up. The young woman shook her head and jerked her head towards her cousin,

“No, Daemon. I already told you: If I get hurt, it is my own fault. I was very stubborn, and _I_ made you do it. It is not your fault at all.” Arya told him solemnly, hoping he would stop blaming himself for everything all of the time. She could feel Daemon´s big and dark eyes looking at her, but she just shook her head at him. 

“Daemon… Do not beat yourself up over this, I am fine. Really, I am. I am just feeling sore, but it doesn´t hurt…” Well, that was half a lie. Arya´s body did feel incredibly sore, both from last night but also from her bad fall. And, she had to admit that the way Longclaw struck her shoulder and stomach, hurt pretty badly. Of course, she did not want to admit that in front of Daemon, it would only make everything worse and he would start blaming himself even more. Arya was grateful about the fact that she had chosen to wear so many layers of clothing that morning, since it would had hurt even more if she had just worn one single, thin layer of clothing. The many layers she wore, were just like some kind of armor, which protected Arya’s body. Of course, it was not nearly as efficient as a real armor, but it was surely better than nothing. 

“Arya… I… Alright. But please, if it starts to hurt to much, tell me right away. I do not want you to be in pain. Well, at least not that kind of pain.” The young man muttered, looking Arya up and down. Gods, her entire body was covered with filth and mud from top to toe. It would be very difficult for them to hide this from Catelyn and Sansa. Daemon had to admit that he absolutely loved seeing his sweet, young cousin getting dirty like that. It made him want to clean her up right away in a bathtub… Oh, how delicious and hot that would be. He could just imagine how sensual and amazing it would be to clean the young woman´s hair and her pale, delicate skin. It was as if he could already feel how her soft and wet skin brushing against his large hands… Daemon could not get the thought of Arya´s naked and filthy body out of his mind and he could feel the growing bulge in his breeches growing bigger and harder. Of course, he had to hide his erection from Arya. For now, at least. 

Of course, Catelyn and Sansa had seen _everything_ that had happened. They witnessed Arya´s ugly fall and how she landed right in a small puddle of mud. That girl always had to break the rules and rebel against her mother, and it annoyed Catelyn more than words could describe. Not only had her youngest daughter lied to her, no, she had also gotten herself incredibly dirty and she had acted more like a young man rather than a young woman. That was not alright, and Arya knew that. Sansa stood beside her mother, looking over at Daemon who was trying to help up Arya from the ground. 

The Stark girl cringed at how the filth clung to Arya´s petite body. Her little sister could hardly move because of it. Sansa could _never_ allow herself to get that filthy, she hated filth. Sure, she was not as adventurous as Arya, but at least she was clean and had proper manners. She knew her mother was furious at Arya, judging by how she was staring at Arya. Yet, neither of them did anything. They did not yell at Daemon and Arya. They just stood completely still and observed the two cousins messing everything up. Catelyn would have to confront Arya about it later, that was for sure. They both felt incredibly cold, but both of the women ignored it. They could not leave now.

Daemon gave his cousin a sad smile, before he turned around. However, as soon as he turned around, he saw something or someone he had not expected to see: Lady Stark and Sansa. Daemon could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and as soon as Arya found out what her cousin was looking at, she froze. Catelyn and Sansa were looking at them, and it seemed like they had been standing there for quite a while. Gods, what had they seen? Perhaps, they could try to act as if they had not even seen them standing there. Maybe the two Stark women wouldn´t even confront them at all, then. Without even having to say anything, Arya understood what Daemon was trying to do. She looked up at him and slid her sword back inside of her belt. 

“I should go get cleaned up, I think. I am rather dirty. I didn´t even get to bathe this morning, because of… you know what.” Arya whispered, biting her lower lip as she approached the large and heavy front-door of the castle. She did her best to pretend as if she had not even noticed her mother and Sansa at all. She cringed slightly as she felt the cold mud on her pale skin, which made her entire body seem stiff and the uncomfortable wetness leaking out between her legs.

Her entire body felt cold and she shivered a bit as she opened the door. She was almost certain that the blood had seeped through her clothing, and the only reason nobody had seen it yet, was due to the huge stains of mud on her breeches. Hell, it felt as if her lower stomach and shoulder were bleeding, too. She definitely had to clean herself up. _Every_ inch of her body needed a thorough cleaning. The more Arya walked, the more she could feel the warm blood leaking from her shoulder and her lower stomach. Gods, Longclaw had struck her harder than she had thought. Arya was certain that she had both bruises and bleeding, open wounds all over her body now. That bath would sting like _hell._

Daemon watched as Arya went back inside of the castle, and he could not help but growl. The young woman was about to clean herself up. He too was very dirty, so perhaps they could help each other getting clean? The bulge in Daemon´s breeches grew immensely, and he had to walk the other way around the castle in order not to bump into Lady Stark and Sansa on his way back. He did not want them to notice his bulge. 

Luckily, he somehow managed to walk past them without too much struggle. He wasn´t even sure whether or not they had noticed him walking past them, and he could not care less about it either. Smirking to himself, he pictured Arya naked. He could not wait to see her again. He knew she would be naked and that excited him so much. Now, he just had to find Arya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> The next chapter will be very smutty!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nudity, teasing, incest, bathing/washing, descriptions of bodily fluids, mentions of injuries, descriptions of blood, masturbation.  
>    
> If any of these themes trigger you, please do not read or comment. Read at your own risk! 

Although it was hard for Arya to walk due to all of the cold mud and filth which was covering her body, she still managed to climb up the stairs to the bathing-chamber. Nobody had even noticed her walking upstairs, and for that, she was incredibly grateful. The last thing she wanted was for the Septa or her family to ask her all those dumb questions. She was not in the mood to chat, and her family never respected that. Sadly. So, knowing that she could have some alone-time for a while, made her feel reassured and happy. 

Quickly, Arya hurried inside of the large and cold bathing-chamber. When she opened the door, she could hear the old hinges squeaking unpleasantly, which made her shiver even more. Gods, she just hoped nobody would be able to hear all of the noise she was making. As soon as she stepped inside of the bathing-chamber, she was met with a few lit torches, which were hanging on the thick and dark stone-wall. It was about the only source of light there was inside of the bathing-chamber, so it was hard for Arya to figure out where to place her feet, so she wouldn´t trip over her own feet or something else. She had always been a bit clumsy, so she had to be careful. 

As soon as she closed the door behind her, she let out a deep sigh of relief. Finally, she was all alone. The young Stark woman let out a small growl and looked down at the bucket which was full of water. Her Septa had filled it with hot water for her this morning, apparently, but since Arya had not had time to bathe, the bucket was still just standing there on the cold-tile floor. Arya did not even care if she stained the floor with her muddy shoes and clothes, she just wanted to get cleaned up as fast as possible. She had probably left plenty of small trails of mud all over the floor of the castle, but she could not do anything about it now. The best thing she could do, was to clean herself up to prevent any more mud from staining the floor. 

With a soft sigh, Arya walked over to the bucket which contained all of the now lukewarm bathwater. The bucket felt incredibly heavy as she tried to lift it, so she hurried over to the large bathtub which stood in the corner of the bathing-chamber. A groan escaped Arya´s lips as she released all of the water into the large tub, trying not to spill everywhere. The bucket was very big and by the time Arya was done emptying the bucket´s contents into the bathtub, she realized that the tub was already halfway full. She did not have more water than that, but it was more than enough for her. The young Stark woman put down the now empty bucket on the floor, her grey eyes staring down at the water in the tub. She could only see the outlines of her own reflection, since the bathing-chamber was so dark. 

Arya took a deep breath and stepped away from the bathtub. Slowly, she began to undo her mud-soaked tunic, cringing a bit as she felt how it clung to her body. It was very hard for Arya to even get it off her body, and the darkness did certainly not make it any easier for her to undress herself properly. A low and frustrated grumble resounded throughout the chamber as Arya tried to find the buttons of her tunic. It was a very hard task, though. The buttons were covered with mud, which made it very hard for her to see where they were located. After a few moments of struggle, Arya finally managed to find the buttons on her tunic, and slowly, she began unbuttoning them one by one. Her fingers were already filthy and sticky with mud, and for the first time in a long time, Arya felt excited about the thought of getting a proper bath. 

The young woman threw her dirty tunic down on the floor and began to remove her shirt from her body. A small sigh of relief filled the chamber, as soon as the shirt abandoned Arya´s wet and cold skin. It felt so amazing for her to finally get the filthy off her body. She already felt a bit warmer and cleaner. Of course, she was not clean at all. Far from it. Standing in front of the bathtub wearing nothing but her breeches, just felt relieving and satisfying to her. She had not put on her bra earlier that morning, so the mud and filth had gone through her tunic and shirt, which had resulted in both of her breasts getting covered in mud. Although it was very dark, Arya could still see how dirty her upper body was and how the mud caked every single inch of her skin. 

The young woman could not help but cringe; The semi-dry mud and blood would be a pain to wash off. She would have to scrub her entire body in a hard manner, in order to get just some of it off, it seemed. Oh, Arya was still beyond excited to get inside of the bathtub and finally allow the lukewarm bathwater to submerge and rinse her body completely. 

However, as soon as she got a proper look at her shoulder and her lower stomach, her grey eyes widened rapidly. Blood was gushing out of her shoulder and lower stomach. Gently, her dirty fingers traced the open scars, which caused her to shiver and wince. Touching an open wound with dirty fingers was definitely not a very good idea, but Arya had not been able to control her urge to touch the wounds. It was not her fault that she could not keep herself from touching her wounds, though, it was pure instinct. 

At least that was what Arya tried to tell herself. She was trying to stop the blood from leaking out of the wounds, after all. Her body and mind just told her, to keep herself from bleeding to death. Her jaw dropped as she felt the warm sensation of fresh blood trickling down her arm, dripping down on her stomach. Her shoulder was completely bloody, and the skin was incredibly raw and sore. Just like the rest of the body. 

The medium sized wound of her lower stomach was leaking blood as well, and Arya almost felt dizzy looking at it. Usually, she had no issues with blood, but this was different, somehow. The searing pain inside of her lower stomach washed over the poor girl, which caused her to sit down on the floor, clutching her stomach in agony. Her breeches were now covered with blood and she was almost certain that they would _never_ get clean again. She could feel her breasts aching as she bent forward, wrapping her arms around her knees. Her already sore breasts were so tender to the touch, so when Arya accidentally squeezed them, she had to bite down on her lower lip in order not to cry or scream. 

Tears began forming in her eyes and she drew in a few shaky breaths, feeling the coldness from the floor engulfing her lower body. In that moment, she cursed Longclaw to The Seven Hells. Shakily, Arya tried to stand up again, hoping the searing and intense wouldn´t make her collapse on the floor again. As she stood up, she could feel the wetness inside of her breeches. Arya made a face as she felt how her already soaked cloth, which really couldn´t absorb anymore wetness, was being engulfed by her blood, again. 

This time, it wasn´t the blood from her lower stomach or her shoulder which stained her breeches. Arya let out a low grumble of annoyance and shook her head, her dirty and slightly shaky fingers began to unbutton her bloodstained breeches. Mentally, she was trying to prepare herself for what she was about to see. She cursed her body and the opening between her legs, for keeping on leaking blood like that. She ignored her bloodstained hands and managed to unbutton her breeches, her eyes tried their best to focus on nothing but the buttons, since it was hard for them to see anything at all. 

As soon as Arya pulled down her breeches, she frowned. She was met with the sight of her blood, which had splattered all over her breeches. Her breeches were no longer grey, and she was absolutely certain that they would never be completely grey ever again. Sighing, she put her head in her hands, trying to relax her muscles and mind. It did not help at all, though. In fact, it actually made everything worse, since she was forced to think about the mess which she had just made. She would not be able to hide her clothing, it would be impossible. She would have to think about that later. 

Arya cringed as she took off her mud and bloodstained breeches and put them down on the floor. She looked down at them for a brief moment, then she shook her head, forcing herself to look away from them. She was still wearing her small clothes, and she tried to gather enough courage to remove them from her body, well-knowing how much filth and blood there would be. The mud and filth had replaced the many chocolate-stains, which had stained Arya´s body before Daemon and hers sparring session had started. Now, all that was left on her body was mud, filth and blood. The young Stark woman took a deep breath and gingerly pulled down her small clothes. 

The first thing she noticed, was the once-white cloth, which she had put in her small clothes earlier that morning. It was definitely not white anymore. It was completely soaked with blood, and Arya could see how the crimson liquid had spread from her cloth to the rest of her small clothes, which had also been white once. The sight upset her, for sure and she could not help but let out a low grumble as she inspected her small clothes further. The soft, silky fabric of her small clothes had been ruined by the blood and now it felt all stiff due to the fresh and dry bloodstains.

“Shit… This is just _great_ …” Arya mumbled to herself in a very sarcastic tone. Why did these things always have to happen to her? Gods, she hated herself for not putting another cloth in her small clothes earlier. The young woman shivered as she felt the freezing air from the window colliding with her bare and dirty skin. Instinctively, Arya wrapped her bare arms around her shoulders, desperately trying to warm herself up. For a moment, she forgot about the huge wound on her shoulder, and after a few moments, she could feel the warm blood staining the palm of her hand. She withdrew both of her hands from her shoulders and growled. It was too bloody cold to stand completely naked like that. 

Arya looked down between her legs, shaking her head softly at how all of the blood and mud had stained her inner thighs. Although she had worn manner layers of clothing, the mud had still managed to seep through the many layers of fabric, which resulted in Arya´s stomach, thighs and basically the rest of her body getting entirely covered in mud and filth. Gods, the bath would be more than amazing.

As Arya looked down, she noticed how a few droplets of her blood, made their way down her inner thighs, as she removed her small clothes from her body entirely. The girl felt a bit hopeless. It seemed like the bleeding wouldn´t stop, and if she did not get inside of the bathtub soon, she would stain the floor of the bathing-chamber as well. She knew she had leaked through her clothing, but she had not expected it to be this bad. The blood was literally _everywhere_. She could never get all of the blood off, she was certain of it. The stains would be an absolute pain to get out of her clothing and the rag which she had used to put in her small clothes. It would be best if she just disposed them already. 

Her heart started pounding inside of her chest and for a moment, she could feel the panic going through her veins. How in The Seven Hells was she supposed to hide _this_? That´s right, she couldn´t. It was impossible. She would have to come up with a genius plan, or else she and Daemon would be screwed. She did not want that to happen, so she hoped she would come up with some incredibly genius plan, while she was soaking in the lukewarm bathwater. With shaky hands, Arya put down her bloodstained rag and small clothes down in front of her feet, biting down on her sore lip. Oh, she had made a godawful mess and she had no bloody idea about how she should clean it up. 

The sudden and strong smell of her own sweat instantly hit her nostrils as she stood there, deep in thought. That reminded her of the bath and how amazing it would feel to finally get _cleaned up_ again. She reeked of sweat and blood, and the smells only grew stronger the longer she stood still and looked down at her soiled breeches and small clothes, which she had thrown down on the cold floor. She shuddered and her mind purposely ignored the blood which was still gushing out of the wound on her shoulder. It was as if her mind couldn´t handle any more blood. Her eyes purposely avoided looking down at her lower stomach, too. The searing and overwhelming pain still shot through her body, originating from her shoulder and lower stomach, but Arya bit down on her lip in order not to yelp or make any loud sounds. The last thing she wanted to be, was weak. 

Yet, whenever her gaze caught the bloodstained floor, rag and small clothes, Arya could feel a certain vulnerability rushing through her veins. It made her feel like a wounded and bleeding prey. Throughout her entire life, she had always wanted to be the one in charge and the predator rather than the prey, but now it all felt different. Perhaps, she was _the_ prey, after all. Whenever she thought about it, her cheeks heat up and she could feel a slight, bubbly sensation building up in the pit of her stomach. Perhaps it wasn´t so bad to let Daemon devour her, again. Just like he had done the previous night. The feeling of slight shame and excitement, turned out to be a heavenly combination. It was a bit forbidden for Arya to do all of these things, yet she did them anyway. Oh, what a bad girl she was. 

Although the young woman felt a bit weak, she still managed to approach the tub, slowly, in order not to fall. The torches which hung on the wall did not provide much light for her. Arya could hardly see a hand in front of her, it was so dark and cold. The only thing she could see, was how her warm breath hung heavily in the air, turning into smoke, as soon as it collided with the freezing cold air. Arya grunted, clearly struggling to walk properly. All of her limbs felt like jelly and her entire body felt so incredibly sore. The soreness was even worse now, than it had been earlier that morning. 

The familiar smell of sweat suddenly made her feel a bit lightheaded but she still managed to walk over to the bathtub without falling or collapsing on the floor. She ignored the way-too-familiar feeling of blood and wetness leaking down her legs as she walked. In other words, she tried to distance herself from her own bleeding and the mess which she had made. As soon as she stood close enough to the bathtub, Arya held a tight grip around the edge of it, trying to support her weak body against it. She clenched her fists and held an even tighter grip around the edge of the tub, as she tried to stand up and get inside of it. Her knuckles turned white as she clenched her fist around the edge of the porcelain tub even harder. 

Finally, the young Stark woman managed to lift herself further up from the floor, just enough to put her foot inside of the lukewarm bathwater. As soon as the sore soles of her feet collided with the water, a soft moan of pleasure escaped Arya´s mouth. The water submerged her foot entirely, and she could just imagine how amazing and pleasing it would feel, to feel the warm water on every single inch of her worn out body. 

Gingerly, Arya stepped inside of the slippery bathtub, allowing her body to get completely submerged by the clean water. Arya closed her eyes, focusing solely on the warm and wet feeling of the water on her dirty body. She could sense the comforting darkness of the bathing-chamber, even when she had her eyes closed. She felt safe, warm and soon enough, she would get completely clean. Slowly and sensually, Arya put a hand between her legs, gently scrubbing some of the blood and dried semen away, using nothing but her slender fingers. She pictured her cousin in her mind as she touched the very delicate area of her body. She imagined how he would take her again, and she could not help but wonder how amazing the bath would be if he had joined her. 

The young woman shivered at her own touch, the warm water and her fingers touched her sensitive womanhood at the same time, and it felt incredibly overwhelming for her. The lukewarm water felt like a warm and wet hug, clinging to Arya´s nether regions. Especially her pubic bone and the rest of her womanhood. Arya enjoyed watching how the water played softly with her small bush of pubic hair. 

The dark chamber was completely silent. The only noise which Arya paid attention to, was the soft and quiet sound of the bathwater splashing gently against her bare body and the edges of the bathtub. The more she cleaned herself, the harder the water splashed against the edges of the bathtub and her own body. She did not stop touching her womanhood. In fact, she allowed the water and her own fingers to dig further inside of her hole. She needed to get cleaned up _everywhere_ , and this was a perfectly valid excuse for touching and exploring her own body more intensely. The old and foolish Septa had disturbed her the last time she had tried to explore her body, so, perhaps, she could have some privacy now. 

Arya wasted no time. She started rubbing her entire hand firmly against her entrance, not even bothering to restrain her moans anymore. It would be no use anyway, and she needed to let it all out one way or the other. Arya arched her back, loving the way the water caressed her back and the back of her neck. She sped up the pace of her hand, not even paying attention to how she was still bleeding. She was in the bathtub, surrounded by water, after all. If more blood came out, it wouldn´t really matter. Her body was full of bruises and scars anyway, so blood would stain the water no matter what she did. Her abdomen tightened as she inserted one of her fingers inside of herself, forcing it as far inside of her as possible. 

Jolts of pleasure and intense pain shot through her body and Arya could no longer control her body´s movements. She started panting and she could feel herself struggling to catch her breath. For a moment, it felt as if the water was in the middle of choking her entire body. The water clung deliciously to every inch of her skin, causing her body to sink further down into the water. 

The intense feeling of pleasure made her head swim. All her limbs felt like jelly and her hair was one big, damp mess. The cold sweat appeared on her forehead and her jaw dropped as she felt plenty of shivers going down her spine. She spread her shaky legs further, allowing more water to get inside of her tight hole. The warmth of the bathwater engulfed her inner walls and instantly, Arya was reminded of how good and warm Daemon´s member had felt inside of her. She would give her left arm just to feel the incredible and erotic feeling again. 

Before she knew it, the familiar tingling sensation filled her entire body as she kept on touching her wet womanhood. She added another finger. This time, she did not insert it slowly. Instead, she harshly thrusted both of her fingers in and out of her womanhood, feeling the familiar, burning sensation blooming within her body. Her abdomen and inner walls felt like they were on fire, and she was certain that her labia and inner walls would be totally ruined once she was done _playing_. 

A loud moan resounded throughout the bathing-chamber, as Arya´s other fingers slowly caressed her wet navel and dirty pubic bone. The mud still stuck to her skin, and she had not even had time to wash herself properly, yet. In fact, her entire body was still covered in mud, filth and blood. The only part of her, which was somewhat clean, was her fingers and parts of her womanhood. Arya frowned and withdrew all of her fingers from her hole, realizing that she would have to clean the rest of her body, too. 

The mud still caked her inner thighs, and as soon as her hands gently scrubbed some of the filth off her skin, she noticed the dried chocolate stains from the night before. A smirk danced on her lips, the memory alone was so incredibly erotic, she could hardly keep herself from moaning, again. Gradually, the water which surrounded her body, began to turn to red and brown, as the young Stark woman tried to wash the rest of her body. Her shoulder still dripped blood and so did the scar on her lower stomach. As Arya´s fingers traced her lower stomach, her entire body flinched and soon enough, the searing pain took over her body. 

A groan of pain escaped her thin lips, and her body sank even further down into the bathwater. Her grey eyes stared at the door which led to the long and cold hallway. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed how the door slowly opened. Shit. Had she forgotten to lock the door? Of course. Of course she had forgotten to lock it. Typical. Anxiety and panic made her chest feel incredibly heavy and the girl found it hard to breathe all of a sudden. Who in The Seven Hells was it? Wad it her mother? Sansa? Who would just enter her bathing-chamber, without knocking first?

Instinctively, Arya lowered her body even further down in the tub, hoping the water would cover up her nakedness. She had to protect her modesty. She wrapped her arms around her bare breasts as she anxiously stared at the door, secretly praying to the Gods, that nobody would enter the bathing-chamber. At last, the door opened up entirely, and someone stepped inside of the room, cautiously. Arya could not see who it was, and that made her feel even more anxious about it all. 

“H-hello…” She croaked out, her voice breaking slightly. She had tried her best to sound brave, but it had certainly not worked out the way she had hoped it would. Once again, her body and mind had betrayed her. Her limbs still felt like jelly inside of the bathtub, and the young woman could not help but wrap her arms around her breasts even tighter, in order to try and hide her nakedness, from whoever had just entered her private bathing-chamber. The dark silhouette stood in the doorway without saying a word. Although she could not see who it was, she could still feel how the silhouette stared at her through the darkness. 

Goosebumps appeared all over her body, making Arya shiver as she tried to sit still without making a sound. Why was the dark silhouette just standing there? It made no sense, and it was incredibly eerie, for sure. Slowly, before Arya could even say anything else, the silhouette began to walk closer to her. Arya could feel her heart in her throat, her teeth dug hard into her bottom-lip to prevent her from screaming. This silhouette did certainly not belong to Catelyn or Sansa. Suddenly, the silhouette stopped moving completely, and Arya could feel how she held her breath for a long period of time, not daring to breathe.  
  
“Hello, my sweet cousin… I thought you would need some help getting clean, so here I am. Also, I need to get cleaned up as well. I am rather… _filthy_.” Instantly, Arya recognized who the voice belonged to and she could feel relief washing over her body. It was just Daemon. She could hear the smirk in his tone of voice, and she could feel the sensual and erotic vibrations, which clearly surrounded his body. Daemon grinned as he tried to look down at Arya, who was still sitting in the bathtub with her arms wrapped around her nakedness. After a little while, the young man noticed how she removed her hands from her breasts, slowly but surely making her body entirely visible to him. 

“G-gods, Daemon… You scared me.” Arya breathed, putting both of her hands down in the bathwater. She could hear his footsteps approaching her again, and this time, it did not make her feel anxious, since she knew who it was. In fact, it made her feel rather… _excited_. 

“Sweet cousin… It was not my intention to frighten you. I had no idea that you were in here, actually. I merely wanted a good and warm bath. Since I knew you had a nice, big bathtub inside of your own private bathing-chamber, I wanted to use it. If you do not mind me using it, of course…” Daemon purred, smirking at his little white lie. Of course he had known that Arya would be taking a bath inside of her bathing-chamber, Daemon was no fool. However, the part about him wanting to get cleaned up too, was true. The young Targaryen man had never felt so filthy in his entire life as he did now. The ever-growing smirk on his face did not vanish from his face as he took a few steps closer to Arya, crouching down slightly beside of the tub, when he finally reached it. 

Arya could feel her cheeks heating up, and she had a hard time swallowing her own spit. Suddenly, it was easier for her to see Daemon´s face and facial expressions. It was like he lit up the dull and eerie-looking chamber more and more, the closer he got to her. His dark eyes stared intensely at her body, and she could feel how her body moved around in the water, instinctively.

“Of course I do not mind you using my tub, Daemon. You are pretty darn dirty, so you should have a bath.” Arya bit her lip, feeling a smirk growing on her lips. Daemon brought his hand up to his cousin´s face and gently caressed her cheek. She looked so beautiful, even though she was covered in filth. 

Daemon could feel himself getting very hard, and the thought of bathing with Arya did not make his erection go away. Instead, he could feel his manhood growing even harder. Oh, how he just wanted to clean all of Arya´s filthy, naked body. The sound of the water splashing against the cold edges of the tub, made it very hard for Daemon to concentrate. Everything about it was so hot and exciting. 

As Daemon studied Arya´s naked body closer, he frowned. Her shoulder was bleeding, and he could hear and see droplets of blood running down into the water, as she sat up in the tub. Gently, his fingers caressed her scarred shoulder, feeling how the blood coated his fingertips as he did so. Her shoulder was still covered in mud, just like the rest of her body and he could only imagine how much filth that had gotten inside of the open wound. His fingers were now stained with Arya´s warm blood, but he could not care less about that. Arya shivered and cringed as soon as she felt Daemon´s fingers touching her sore and bleeding shoulder. 

“O-ow…” Arya hissed, moving her body around uncomfortably. Deep down, she hoped that the lukewarm water would soothe her aching shoulder just a bit. Daemon softly shook his head as he watched crimson droplets of blood mixing with the bathwater. The water was not that clean anymore, but it was surely better than nothing. Daemon´s eyes scanned her body even further, and that was when he noticed her nether regions. Or, her _bleeding_ nether regions. 

Blood was gushing out from her lower stomach. Daemon watched with sad eyes how the crimson liquid made its way into the water, slowly. That was when it dawned on him: Longclaw had struck both her shoulder and lower stomach pretty badly. Guilt washed over him as he realized that he was the one to blame for her injuries and bleeding wounds. Of course, Arya noticed that Daemon was looking at her injuries, and instantly, she covered up her shoulder and her lower stomach with her arms. She did not want Daemon to feel guilty about it, and she knew he would give her a hard time if he started apologizing to her over and over. 

The young woman could not help but feel slightly embarrassed about the fact that Daemon had seen her in that state. She seemed so weak, vulnerable and fragile. She did not want him to see that, since she feared he would treat her differently. The worst thing that could happen, was that Daemon would begin treating Arya like a delicate and fragile flower. That was the last thing she wanted. She did not want to be like Sansa or her mother, she wanted to be more like her cousin: Adventurous, brave and strong. 

The young Stark woman knew that his gaze rested heavily upon her bare body and although it was dark, he could still see _everything_. Daemon noticed everything and this was no exception. A deep sigh escaped Arya´s mouth as she desperately tried to hide all of her injuries from her cousin but with no luck. She could feel his big and rough hands removing her hands from her shoulder and lower stomach. As soon as his gaze fell upon her lower stomach again, she could feel an intense shiver going down her spine. The sudden exposure to the cold air made her nipples stiffen instantly.

“Arya… I told you it was a bad idea. I am so sorry. I have hurt you.” Daemon murmured in a quiet and soft voice, feeling truly sad. He had not expected her to body to be limp and bleeding in the bathtub the way it did. Arya rolled her eyes, sighing.

“Daemon… I am sorry but… shut up, will you? Do not apologize for something that isn´t your fault. It was my fault entirely, so you should blame me instead. Be pissed at me instead of yourself, please.” Arya growled in a sour tone, cringing at the way her own hands rubbed against her abdomen. Her abdominal muscles tightened as she looked back up at Daemon. His eyes looked darker now, for some reason. His eyes looked darker and her nipples were as hard as ever. The young man was a bit taken back by Arya´s sudden outburst, and he could feel his heart pounding incredibly hard inside of his chest. He actually found her little outburst it kind of hot. _Very_ hot. 

Daemon got up and took a few steps back from the tub. He glanced down at the floor, and immediately, he noticed all of Arya´s discarded and blood-soaked clothing. Her small clothes were completely stained, and he could see a blood-stained rag, which had been placed in the middle of her small clothes, too. It seemed like Arya had tried her best to keep her bleeding at bay. The, the man noticed her breeches and he started to realize just how much she had been bleeding. He would have to help her getting cleaned up. The poor girl had not been able to control it, and now she had leaked blood all over herself, the bathtub and her clothing. Heck, even her inner thighs were completely red and brown.

“Arya…Allow me to help you, please…” Daemon whispered in a low and seductive tone of voice, not taking his eyes away from Arya, who looked up at him quizzically. She did not say anything, though. She just sat in the water, focusing her mind slowly on her older cousin who stood before her. She could feel the familiar wetness multiplying between her legs, and she had to cross her legs in order not to leak too much in the water. 

The young woman nodded softly, placing both of her arms on the cold edge of the tub. One of her hands dived into the water and she could feel how her fingers touched her pubic bone, carefully and sensually. She did not take her eyes off of Daemon, and as she kept on touching herself, she could feel her heartbeat increasing greatly. Daemon bit his lip, noticing that Arya´s other hand had disappeared down in the water. Oh, he knew just what she was doing. She was preparing herself and her body for him. 

In a swift movement, Daemon removed his mud-stained tunic and his shirt, exposing his bare and toned stomach to Arya. Arya gulped as she glared intensely at Daemon´s body. The weak and dim light from the torches, made Daemon´s stomach even more visible to her. If she narrowed her eyes slightly, Arya could see traces of sweat on his upper stomach and on his slightly hairy chest. The droplets of sweat on Daemon´s bare stomach glistened as soon as the dim light found his body, and Arya could not take her eyes away from his strong torso. He looked so masculine and so incredibly attractive. Daemon was truly _perfect._ Everything about him was simply perfect. 

Although it was not very easy to see every single one of his features, Arya could still see the outlines of his strong body. Gods, the sight of Daemon´s dirty and muscular torso, was more than enough to make the wetness between Arya´s legs flow directly into the dirty bathwater. She craved his touch so much and she could not control her lust for him any longer. 

“Please… Join me…” Arya whispered in a hoarse voice, her abdomen tightening at the sight of Daemon´s hands travelling further down to unbutton his dirty breeches. The young man knew just how much Arya needed him, and he could not help but tease his sweet cousin a bit more. 

“Oh? So, you want me to join you? In the bathtub? You filthy and naughty girl…” Daemon bit his lip and his dark eyes had a mischievous glimmer in them. He pulled down his breeches, slowly, just to tease the young Stark woman. She had to enjoy the view while she could. As soon as Daemon had removed his breeches from his body, he threw them down on the cold floor, giving them a small kick with his foot in order to clear his path. 

Arya let out a tiny moan and she forced herself to look away from Daemon´s half-naked body. She knew that if she continued to look at him like that, she would not be able to enjoy their little bathing-session fully. The girl meekly nodded her head at Daemon´s question, repositioning her body in the bathtub as she dared to look up at him again. 

“Y-yes, Daemon… Please… I want you to join me.” Arya stated in a quiet voice. Her chest felt incredibly heavy once again, and it felt as if something very heavy had been placed directly on top of her lungs and chest. Suddenly, she found it very hard to breathe and she could not yell or raise her voice. All she could do was whisper and beg for Daemon to help her satisfy her cravings. Daemon smirked as he stepped away from the torches which hung on the stone-wall behind his body. As he approached her again, he gently tugged at his small clothes. Arya´s grey eyes widened again, and she could feel the cold sweat on her forehead again. 

The water which surrounded her, splashed against her body as she moved around. She could not sit still, she had to _feel_ the amazing and lukewarm water tickling her body. Every inch of her body. She could always imagine that the bathwater was Daemon touching her. In one swift movement, Daemon pulled down his small clothes and threw them down on the floor, in the direction of where his breeches had been discarded just a few seconds earlier.

The flickering light from behind Daemon´s body gently caressed his broad shoulders and bare back, as he continued to walk further and further away from it. Daemon reminded Arya of a dark shadow, and she could feel herself getting slightly nervous as she heard his heavy footsteps coming closer and closer to her. He was stark naked, she knew that and it made her feel even more excited about what was about to happen. Daemon licked his soft lips as he stared down at Arya. His eyes were dark with lust. 

Arya´s eyes travelled down his body, and the poor girl almost got startled as she noticed just how big and hard Daemon´s manhood was. Before she could even say or do anything, Daemon stepped inside of the bathtub, letting out a moan of pleasure as soon as his sore body collided with the water. His bare legs brushed against hers, and Arya was certain that he did touched her like that on purpose. The soothing sound of water splashing against the edges of the tub could be heard throughout the entire bathing-chamber. In the back of her mind, Arya was a bit terrified of getting caught now. If her mother or Sansa were able to hear the water splashing around like that, they would grow suspicious in a matter of seconds. 

Arya shivered as she felt how Daemon moved his bare body closer to hers. His body was already so wet and warm, and Arya wanted nothing more than for him to rub himself all over her. His radiating warmth engulfed her body as he wrapped his strong arms around her petite body. Her bare breasts brushed against Daemon´s hairy chest, and she could feel how every single one of her muscles loosened up. Once again, her entire body felt like jelly in his arms. It was as if Daemon could feel how the young girl felt all weak in his arms, since he made sure to tighten his grip around her nakedness. Arya bit her lip and stared into her cousin´s dark eyes, soaking in all of his beauty. Her hand gently caressed his hairy chest and slowly, it travelled further down his body. 

Daemon sat completely still in the lukewarm water, letting Arya touch him as much as she wanted to. The young woman shivered, feeling how the muscles of his lower stomach tightened beneath her hand, as it slowly brushed over the lower part of his bare body. The water gently licked and caressed all the curves of his body, and although Arya could not see much, she could still feel her cheeks heating up. Her own body was hardly even covered by the water any longer because Daemon took up most of the space and water in the tub. It made sense, since his body was much larger than hers. Arya did not mind at all, though. She knew Daemon´s body would warm her up instantly. 

“Arya… Gods, I have missed touching you.” Daemon moaned into her dark and damp hair, tightening his arms around her petite body. Arya moaned out in pleasure, her bare breasts were being pressed harshly against his bare chest, the tiny hairs on his chest tickled the sensitive skin of her breasts continuously which made her body feel even more weak in his arms. Her jaw dropped as soon as she felt her hand brushing against something very hard under the water. It took a few moments, before she realized what her hand was even touching. Oh, Daemon was already so turned on. He wanted her, again. Arya could literally feel his lust, and his manhood only seemed to grow bigger and bigger by each passing second. Arya let out another moan as Daemon moved her body around, in order to get a better grip around her, and she ran a hand through his damp hair. 

The young Targaryen man could feel some warm droplets of blood staining his arms and shoulder, as he pulled Arya closer to his own body. Arya´s shoulder was still bleeding very much, just like her lower stomach was. Daemon looked down into the water briefly, observing the water which had a pink tint to it by now. A slight frown appeared on his face again, and he could not help but feel slightly guilty about how he had hurt her. Of course, it had been an accident and Arya had told him numerous times not to worry about it, but still, he did worry. Yet, he did everything he could not to let his own worries and feelings ruin the small and very intimate moment which they were sharing together. 

Arya pressed her own body closer to Daemon´s, enjoying the feeling of the lukewarm water engulfing her scarred and bruised body, and the feeling of her cousin´s heart pounding hard in his chest. It felt as if his heart would pop out of his chest any minute now, which caused her own heart to pound, just like its life depended on it. 

“Daemon… You have no idea how much I missed touching you, too. I am craving your touch so badly…” Arya whispered in a hoarse voice. Her tiny hand was still underneath the surface of the bathwater, gently stroking Daemon´s ever-growing manhood. She could feel how his entire body reacted to her gentle and innocent touch. His tip felt incredibly tender and sensitive as a few of her fingers brushed over it repeatedly, with no intention of stopping anytime soon. Daemon closed his eyes, his mind focused on nothing but Arya´s delicate touch. Gods, she knew just how to make him go mad. He did not even pay attention to the blood in the water any longer, his mind was busy soaking in all of Arya. 

The young woman could feel more blood gushing out of her shoulder as she sped up the pace of her hand a tiny bit. Deep down, she frowned. She hated bleeding like that in front of Daemon. It caused the intense feeling of weakness to wash over her body, and she dreaded that feeling so much. She did not want Daemon to see her like a fragile and weak flower. She had to show him that she could bleed and be in pain, and still be strong enough to enjoy spending some _intimate_ moments with him in the bathtub. Therefore, she did her best to ignore the pain, trying to show Daemon that she was not some weak girl. 

Slowly but harshly, Arya tightened her grip around Daemon´s shaft, clenching it. Daemon let out a loud moan, and Arya could feel how his muscles tightened in the water. His muscular legs looked tighter than ever, and his entire body tensed up. She did not stop her movements, though. She clenched his already-hard shaft harder this time, digging a nail into the soft and wet skin of his. He had left his mark on her, and she intended to do the same on him. 

“O-oh… Fuck, Arya… More, more…” The young man growled, throwing his head back in pleasure, feeling the pleasure shooting through his veins and down his spine. Arya could no longer breathe properly, her throat felt as if it was on fire, which made it hard for her to breathe normally. Her entire body felt as if it was on fire, actually. Another hoarse moan escaped her small mouth, and she could hear water splashing down on the floor as she moved around her bare body in the tub, violently. She sat down in between Daemon ´s strong thighs, feeling the muscles in her abdomen tighten as soon as her lower stomach met Daemon´s bare stomach. 

The girl bit her lip as she felt the searing pain rushing through her body, originating from her lower stomach. Briefly, she glanced down and saw how her stomach had leaked blood on the bare skin of her cousin´s stomach. Instantly, she blushed, and she could feel the warmth and embarrassment rushing to her cheeks and face. The skin-to-skin sensation felt heavenly though, Arya had to admit that. She had been craving that feeling for too long. Daemon had not noticed the blood on his own stomach yet, and Arya was incredibly grateful for that. Perhaps she could wash some of the blood away, discreetly, before he would even be able to notice anything. 

However, without any warning, Daemon grabbed a damp rag and squeezed it with his hand. Slowly, he brought it up to Arya´s bleeding shoulder and began to wash away some of the crimson liquid, which was still dripping into the water they were both sitting in. Arya could feel herself gulping a bit, and much to her dismay, an unexpected whimper escaped her lips as the rag brushed against the open wound. Of course, her cousin heard it and he stopped touching the wound. Why did her mouth have to betray her, again? Arya could feel her own blood boiling as she felt another wave of humiliation washing over her. 

“Arya? Gods, I need to clean this, or else it will get very infected. I know it hurts…” Daemon mumbled, his dark and sympathy-filled eyes looked up at her as his big hand began to wash her bleeding wound once again. Arya bit down on her lower lip, hating the burning sensation of tears welling up in her grey eyes. Gods, she just hoped he wouldn´t have to clean the wound on her lower stomach like that, too. It would be so painful. Of course, she knew that he would clean her lower stomach as well. There was no way he wouldn´t. He had to clean every single inch of her body, so none of the wounds and scars he had given her would become _infected_. Arya could not help but roll her eyes at that sentence as it repeated itself in the back of her head. Deep down, she was fully aware of how this was merely one of Daemon´s many excuses to clean her naked body and touch her. 

She did her best not to appear weak in front of her cousin, but it was way easier said than done. Her shoulder stung so much, and the painful sensation of Daemon washing her open wound with the rag made her shiver uncomfortably in the tub. For a moment, Daemon stopped his movements and put down the bloody and dirty rag in the water. He could sense just how much his movements hurt her shoulder. The end of his lips turned into a small frown, and when he looked into her grey eyes, he noticed how tears had welled up in them. Once again, guilt washed over him, and he felt a painful pang in his chest. Sighing, he moved slightly away from Arya. The flickering and dim light from the torches, which hung on the wall made Arya´s body shine like the purest gold. In that moment, Daemon was more than happy about the dim lighting inside of the bathing-chamber. It made Arya come off as a true goddess. 

“Arya…Fuck. You are in pain.” Daemon muttered as he studied the girl´s injuries closer. It was not that easy for him to see all of the wounds and scars on her flesh, since there was not much light inside of the bathing-chamber. Daemon was no fool, though. Although he could not see all of the injuries and bruises, he knew that Arya had been hurt pretty badly by him during their little sparring session. The young man cursed himself to The Seven Hells for even sparring with Arya in the first place. The feeling of guilt was so odd to him. He had never felt guilt before in his entire life. Why did he have so many different feelings for his cousin? The answer was simple and logical: Arya was amazing, unique and unlike any women he had ever encountered before. She made him feel so many feelings. Feelings which Daemon had no idea that he even possessed. He had fallen for Arya Stark, and there was nothing he could do about it now. 

Daemon could feel Arya´s intense eyes resting upon him as he moved away from her, slightly. She was definitely not happy about him moving further away from her in the tub, and Daemon could feel the growing tension between them. Arya shook her head softly and dried one of her eyes with her free hand. Her other hand was still holding a tight grip around Daemon´s manhood. 

“Daemon… Stop. I already told you, it is fine. It was my own fault. I challenged you to fight me. I wanted us to be equals, and I am glad we were. For a few moments, at least. Just… If you would please continue to clean me?” Arya whispered, pulling Daemon closer to her body once again. The sudden feeling of Daemon´s radiating warmth engulfing her abdominal area, made the young woman moan out loud in both pain and pleasure. Daemon bit his lip and squeezed the rag in the palm of his large hand, not taking his intense dark eyes away from Arya. 

“Oh, Arya, there is nothing I would rather do…” His voice sounded husky, and Arya could feel her nipples stiffen at the sound of his words and tone. As they stiffened, she could feel how they poked against Daemon´s upper chest. Arya could feel herself blushing, and of course, Daemon noticed how her nipples were _dangerously_ close to his body. 

Without hesitation, the young man brought the rag closer to her breasts, teasing her. A smirk danced on his lips and he could no longer contain his lust. With his free hand, he squeezed one of her sensitive and wet nipples, which caused Arya´s jaw to drop. She threw her head back in pleasure, feeling the stinging sensation of Daemon´s fingers squeezing her sore nipple, and the rag brushing over her other breast and exposed collarbone. Her womanhood throbbed at all of the wonderful and euphoric sensations, and it felt as if her entire body was about to burst with pleasure. 

Instinctively, Arya tightened her grip around his large and hard manhood. The man groaned and moaned, and it was sweet music to Arya´s ears. She was turning him on, too. The lukewarm water between their bare bodies splashed against the edges of the bathtub due to their violent and fast movements. Arya could not see clear anymore, the pleasure and lust made her vision go blurry. 

“G-gods… Daemon… I need to feel you. All of you…” Arya breathed, wrapping her legs around his bare torso. Daemon had not expected Arya to straddle him in the tub, but Gods, he loved the sensation. He could feel _all_ of her now. Her wet and warm womanhood rubbed against his lower stomach as he continued squeeze her nipple and tease her collarbone with the rag. The more he touched and teased her, the more she tightened her small hand around his hard and pulsating manhood beneath the surface of the water.

Daemon then moved the rag away from her breast and put it back on her bleeding shoulder. For once, she did not wince as he touched the open wound with the wet rag. Slowly, he began to clean her wound again, and this time, Arya did not feel any pain. Instead, she could feel the excitement building up in the pit of her stomach, and she could not control her body´s movements any longer. She arched her back as Daemon held a tight grip around her waist with his free hand, and Arya could not help but clench her legs harder around his strong torso. 

Her sensitive navel rubbed against Daemon´s hairy stomach as she started moving her body around, especially the lower part of her body. It felt heavenly, and for a moment, it felt as if Arya was floating, like a light and thin feather floating atop the surface of a beautiful pond. Daemon could hear tiny moans escaping from her mouth as she pressed her breasts further against his warm and wet body. She had completely forgotten about all of the blood and the injuries, and the risk of leaking on Daemon´s body. She could feel how she was already starting to get wet, and although she was sitting in a tub filled with water, she could still feel the familiar sensation of her own wetness making its way down her inner thighs. Her womanhood had never been as wet as it was now, that was for sure. The feeling of wetness on both the inside and outside of her womanhood at the same time, made her abdomen tighten in the most wonderful way.

The young man smirked at Arya, leaning further down to bite her earlobe. The feeling of her soft earlobe resting between his teeth made him feel so powerful. Oh, the things he could and would do to his innocent cousin…The thought alone made his manhood harden between his legs, again. He needed to touch her more. This time, he would probably not even let her go. He would stay in the bathtub with her _forever_. 

Daemon could feel Arya shivering once again, due to the intensity of his touch. Gods, she was so amazing. Daemon growled, allowing his lips to travel down her wet neck. He planted several kisses and a few love-bites, on the exposed and delicious flesh of hers. The more he touched her, the more wet everything felt. Including his stomach. Without thinking, he glanced down at his own body. Immediately, another frown appeared on his face, and he could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest as he looked at the crimson liquid, which was now staining the pale skin of his stomach. 

Naturally, he immediately noticed what it was: Blood. Daemon raised an eyebrow, feeling a bit confused about where the blood had come from in the first place. Then, as his eyes flickered between Arya´s body and his own, he noticed how much the wound in the middle of her lower stomach was bleeding. Blood was gushing out of her, making the water turn pink. He would have to clean that wound too, there was no doubt about it. 

“You are bleeding so much, Arya…” Daemon´s voice had a concerned ring to it, and of course, Arya´s eyes widened as soon as she heard the word _bleeding_. Feeling slightly panicked, she looked down at her body. She narrowed her eyes, trying to look through the water in order to get a better view of herself, since the water had turned quite filthy already. If Daemon had looked into her eyes now, he would had seen panic flashing in them, and that was the last thing which Arya wanted him to see. He would only worry about her well-being even more, then. 

After a few moments, the familiar feeling of dread and embarrassment washed over her as she realized how she had leaked even more blood on Daemon. She had hoped that she could have washed away the blood before he would notice it, but it was definitely too late now. Feeling slightly ashamed, she withdrew her hand from Daemon´s manhood and looked up at him with her big eyes. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, before any words came out. 

“Daemon…Oh… I am so sorry I did not mean to…” Arya did not get to finish her sentence, before Daemon smirked and shook his head softly at her. Gently, he dipped the rag into the water and brought it closer to her lower stomach. 

“Arya… I don´t mind. Do not worry about it. I just want to make you as comfortable as possible…” His raspy voice made the young woman gasp quietly. Gods, how could Daemon be so perfect? Apparently, he did not mind the blood at all, and his words instantly soothed Arya´s mind. After a few moments, she began to feel less ashamed and embarrassed about her little accident. 

“I… Thank you so much, dear cousin. I was just… you know, some people hate blood…” Arya muttered out loud, awkwardly. She was not sure whether or not Daemon had heard her, but as soon as she realized what she had just said out loud, she mentally facepalmed. Why couldn´t she just shut her own mouth sometimes? Arya could not help but think about the countless times where Sansa had almost slapped her due to Arya talking too much. Was she really that annoying all of the time? Arya could feel herself cringing slightly at the thought. She truly hoped that she wasn´t as annoying as she was beginning to think she was. 

The young woman stared down into the slightly pink bathwater, her thoughts were all over the place, and she had no idea what to do about it. Hopefully, Daemon did not think she was annoying.

Unexpectedly, Daemon brought his free hand closer to Arya´s chin, which caused her to snap out of her deep thoughts immediately. She stared into his eyes and she could feel the warmth from his body engulfing hers as he moved his manhood and torso closer to her nakedness. The young woman gulped loudly, trying her hardest to focus on her own breathing, but she found it incredibly difficult to do so.

His eyes were breathtaking, as always, and Arya found herself getting lost in them. Instinctively, she pushed her bare hips closer to his. The feeling of his warm and wet skin rubbing against her completely exposed womanhood made her entire body tingle, and an intense feeling of pleasure shot through her body at a very rapid pace. If he found her to be annoying, he certainly wouldn´t have treated her like _this,_ right? She was a fool for troubling her own mind with such foolish thoughts in the first place. 

His hand cupped her little chin with his large hand, and it made her feel so small. He could crush her body, if he wished to do so. For some reason, the thought of Daemon being stronger and more intimidating than her, made the young she-wolf feel very excited. His hand moved down from her chin to her buttocks, giving one of her ass-cheeks a pinch. Oh, how she loved when he caressed and touched her curves. Perhaps, he would devour her body, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is VERY rude of me to end this chapter in the middle of the very sexy and steamy scene, but I had to, or else the chapter would had been way too long. 
> 
> However, I promise the sexiness will continue in the next chapter, just where we left off.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bathub-sex, nudity, incest, descriptions/mentions of bodily fluids (semen, blood etc.), graphic descriptions of sex, bathing/washing, penetration. 
> 
> If this is not your cup of tea, then please do not read or comment. This is my story, and I write it in my own way.

“Oh, my sweet cousin. I don´t care about blood. It does not bother me at all. Besides, I have grown used to seeing blood. Plenty of blood. When you are in a battle, there is no possible way that you can avoid seeing the crimson liquid leaving the injured and dead people´s bodies. So, believe me, sweet Arya, I do not mind your blood one bit…I have seen way worse sights than this.” The young man nodded his head towards Arya´s abdomen and shoulder as he spoke, making her blush terribly. The young Targaryen man knew just what to do, in order to drive her _mad_. 

His warm breath tickled Arya´s wet collarbone as soon as the words left his mouth, and Arya could feel the goosebumps appearing all over her arms and legs. She nodded her head, not taking her grey eyes away from Daemon´s. Her entire body shivered in the most amazing way, and her nipples were still as stiff as they could be. His voice sounded so sensual and erotic. The young Stark-woman would have to take a deep breath, before she tried to say anything, or else she was certain that she would choke on her own words before they could even leave her mouth. 

“Of course, Daemon. Once you have seen all of the blood in the battlefield, the image will be stuck inside of your mind forever. Well, I am pleased to know that you don´t find my blood and _juices_ disgusting.” Arya purred, putting her hand back in the water. In a swift movement, her hand found Daemon´s very stiff member, and she immediately tightened her grip around it. She could feel the pulsating sensation on her palm as she dug her nails into the sensitive flesh of his. Raspy moans soon echoed throughout the entire bathing-chamber, which could only mean that Daemon was enjoying the sensual treatment which Arya was giving him and his manhood. It was correct. Daemon could feel his muscles loosen up and slowly, he threw his head back in pure pleasure, biting down on his lip in order not to scream. 

Arya could feel the wetness multiplying between her legs as she watched how Daemon enjoyed her touch. The tip of his rock-hard manhood poked against her index finger as she stroke it in a teasing manner. Daemon growled loudly, completely forgetting about how he had to keep his voice down in order not to get caught. Oh, he would love to tease her, again. Arya knew just how much he hated it when she teased him, so of course, Daemon had to give Arya a small taste of her own medicine. He let go of the rag which he was holding in his other hand, allowing it to sink down into the bathwater.

Slowly, his rough and big hand moved up and down Arya´s bare breast, caressing it with the back of his hand in a very slow and teasing manner, just like Arya had touched him. The girl hissed, clenching her legs harder around Daemon´s waist in anticipation. Her breasts felt so incredibly tender, and it was almost as if her nipples vibrated with lust. 

Gods, the man was slowly killing her, and she could do absolutely nothing. It seemed like he had forgotten all about her injuries, which was a good thing though. Arya moaned and rubbed her body against Daemon´s and gradually, Arya tightened her grip around Daemon´s manhood. Her heart pounded fast against Daemon´s upper chest, and the more Arya rubbed her body against her cousin´s, the more friction it created between their bare bodies. The small hairs on his chest tickled both of her breasts, which made her arch her back against the cold and damp porcelain of the bathtub. Arya took a deep breath, allowing all of the pleasurable sensations to make their way through her body and down her spine. 

Although her vision was still slightly blurred, she could see a few droplets of sweat glistening on Daemon´s chest and on his forehead, as he pressed his own body further against her nakedness. She felt so vulnerable, and for the very first time, she was starting to like the feeling. Her thighs straddled Daemon´s waist harder and harder, until Arya had no more strength left in them. 

The more she tightened her nether regions, the more wetness stained her inner thighs. The warmth of the bathwater and her own wetness engulfed her inner thighs and although her legs were still in the water, they still felt sticky. Arya was almost certain that Daemon would be able to feel how sticky her legs were, since they were still straddling his torso. He was bound to notice or feel it sooner or later, Arya was sure of it. Daemon noticed _everything_ after all, and it was nearly impossible to hide anything from him. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Daemon reaching down into the water to grab the rag. Arya eyed the rag, grimacing slightly at it, trying to ignore all of the thoughts which popped into her mind as she looked at it. It was as if she could already feel how much the rag would sting her cuts and wounds, before it had even gotten a chance to touch her skin at all. Of course, Daemon noticed Arya´s grimaces and looks of disgust, as soon as his eyes looked up from the water and found hers. The man´s lips curled into a small smirk, his free hand made its way down Arya´s buttocks. Daemon could hear quiet moans and shivers escaping Arya´s mouth as he pinched one of her soft cheeks, digging his nails softly into the soft flesh of her behind. He held the rag in his other hand, tightly.

Without speaking a single word, Daemon pulled Arya closer to his body, bringing the rag closer to her exposed back as he did so. He dipped it one more time in the water, before he planted the now-worn-out rag, in the middle of Arya´s slightly dirty back. He could see how her eyes widened as soon as she realized what was going on, and Daemon could not help but smirk at the sight. 

Her radiating warmth engulfed his body, and her erect nipples poked against his toned chest. It surely felt as if they were getting harder and harder by each passing second. The little she-wolf was _very_ turned on and _very_ dirty. Daemon would have to take care of that, being the good cousin he was. He could feel Arya´s wet labia clinging to his skin, as she pressed her hips closer to his body. 

Arya could not help but rub her nether regions harder against her cousin´s body. Her womanhood was literally throbbing in want, and she needed to feel his skin brushing against her sore and sensitive labia. Her chest ached and lusted for the affection, which only Daemon could provide for her. Slowly, her teeth sunk into the soft skin of her bottom-lip, leaving a small mark as she pressed them down on her lip, as hard as she could. 

“Gods… Daemon… Please.” Arya breathed out in a raspy voice, enjoying the feeling of the warm water from the rag staining her back and leaving her skin warm and wet as Daemon moved the torn piece of fabric around on her back in soothing circles. She could feel how the droplets of water made their way down her back as soon as Daemon lifted the rag off her skin. In that very moment, she could not feel anymore pain. Her shoulder did not hurt and neither did her lower abdomen. The sharp and searing pain had been replaced with the warm feeling of euphoria and lust. 

The warm and very pleasurable sensation of an approaching orgasm started blooming within Arya´s abdomen, and she could feel how the warmth started to spread through her entire system as soon as she started paying attention to the feeling. Gods, she had forgotten just how amazing it felt. Daemon smirked to himself, secretly enjoying just how wet Arya already were. He could feel _everything_. The way she moved her nether regions back and forth said it all. He began to move the rag around on her back in a rougher manner this time. Arya´s jaw dropped slightly as Daemon´s hand reached the lower part of her back, which was entirely submerged by the water. 

Arya´s grey eyes stared right into Daemon´s, feeling how the redness and warmth in her cheeks started to spread. The young woman could feel how the warmth made its way down her neck and down her spine. Suddenly, her entire body felt as if it was in the middle of overheating. Daemon let out an animalistic growl, throwing the rag down into the water once more. Now, both of his hands were free to do whatever they wished to do. The sweat coated his entire forehead, and the young man had to run a wet hand through his damp hair, in order to brush away some of the sweat. Daemon cringed at the feeling of the cold sweat staining the back of his hand. His entire body felt clammy. 

Warm and cold flashes could be felt washing over his body, leaving him feeling rather frustrated. He despised the feeling of cold sweat. Therefore, he tried his best to focus on something else than his own well-being. Arya. He had to think about his lovely, and sweet cousin instead. 

The Targaryen man began to focus on the very exposed and sexy parts of Arya´s body. He could feel his manhood growing harder as he thought about Arya´s intense and sensual touch. Much to his surprise, Arya tightened his grip around his pulsating manhood as he thought about it. Could his sweet cousin read minds? She was certainly good at knowing just what to do and how to satisfy his needs.

“My sweet, sweet Arya…” Daemon licked his lips, allowing both of his hands to sink down into the water. At first, Arya did not even notice how his hands moved around since she was too busy staring into his dark and very intense-looking eyes. However, as soon as Daemon placed a flat hand on Arya´s slightly dirty pubic bone, she noticed and realized what was happening. Her mouth opened up even further, and Daemon could see how her tongue moved around inside of her mouth, uncontrollably. 

Daemon caressed the soft skin of Arya´s pubic bone, trying to brush away some of the mud and blood which had stained her pale skin. The young woman shivered at his touch, and she arched her back slightly as a response to his touch. Her womanhood felt incredibly sticky as she moved her body around, which indicated how turned on she was. She could feel the slickness growing between her legs, and she could feel how her inner thighs got submerged by her own wetness, little by little. 

Arya squirmed and tightened her grip around Daemon´s shaft. It felt so warm and pulsating in the palm of her hand, and she could not wait to feel his warm semen staining her insides, again. She knew it would happen again, and this time, she would be more prepared. 

Soothingly, he moved the palm of his hand further down Arya´s womanhood, allowing his hand to caress every aspect of her most intimate area. As soon as Daemon reached her small and soft bush of pubic hair, his hand stopped moving. Arya, who now had her eyes closed, quickly opened her eyes again, feeling very confused about why in The Seven Hells Daemon´s hand had stopped moving. However, before she could get to say anything, a wide smirk appeared on her cousin´s face. 

“Oh, Gods. What a pretty little cunt we have here. I am going to devour you, Arya. You will not be able to walk afterwards. Luckily for us, we can tell a little white lie and say to your mother and Sansa that you got hurt during our little sparring session.” Daemon growled, loving the feeling of her soft pubic hair brushing against the palm of his hand, like the softest and most delicate sea anemone. The young stark-woman gasped loudly. Her gasp echoed throughout the bathing-chamber and Arya could feel how every single muscle in her abdominal area tightened. 

A tingly sensation spread through her body as Daemon ran his thumb over her clitoris. A single trail of blood ran down Arya´s shoulder as she tightened her grip around Daemon´s torso with her free hand in order to get some support for her body. All of her limbs felt weak, but she did not want to give up. She wanted this so badly. Her legs did not abandon Daemon´s bare waist, and Arya was very pleased to know that she could still straddle him, although all of her limbs felt weak and tired. The feeling of her sticky labia touching his warm and wet skin, was the perfect reward for all of her _hard_ work. 

Daemon´s heart pounded incredibly hard inside of his chest, his sight turned slightly blurry due to the intensity of his fast-approaching orgasm. Arya dug her nails into Daemon´s shaft, making him moan loudly. Daemon planted both of his lips on Arya´s neck, kissing her recklessly. The young woman felt her lips curl into a smile, and she could feel the heat rising within her body. It felt as if her womanhood throbbed against Daemon´s waist. Perhaps, it did. His wet lips on her wet neck, made her feel so small and helpless. If he wished to, he could kill her by biting her neck very harshly. Yet, it merely made everything much more exciting and _dangerous_ for the she-wolf.

“Please… Clean me… Touch me.” Arya slurred, trying her best to speak properly although it was a pretty difficult task for her. Her words were coated in lust, and Daemon could hear just how desperate the _poor_ girl was starting to get. She needed him now, more than ever. The man licked his lips and pushed his own hips closer to hers, not removing his lips from her delicate neck. His teeth dug into the delicious skin of hers, and he could feel his lips vibrating slightly, as Arya let out a raspy moan. Her entire body shook with need and lust, Daemon could feel it. 

“Very greedy little thing you are, huh?” Daemon whispered teasingly against her neck, in a low and vibrating voice. Arya gasped as she felt how his warm and wet lips made their way even further down her exposed throat. She could feel just how close his lips were getting to her bare cleavage. The arousing sensation of Daemon´s mouth on her neck, made the young woman gasp loudly. It seemed like they had both completely forgotten about how they had to be quiet in order not to get caught. 

Daemon ran his bare hands up and down against Arya´s pubic bone, enjoying the tingly sensation of her small and soft bush of pubic hair brushing against his hands as he approached her womanhood. His dark eyes were fixed on Arya´s lower body and on the water, which surrounded it. The girl was still bleeding pretty badly, and he could see how some blood and mud stained the water. It seemed like it came from her the area of her womanhood. The young Targaryen man frowned slightly at the sight, but he continued to caress and clean Arya´s nether regions anyway. 

Firmly, he pressed down on her pubic bone, making Arya clenching her legs around his torso even harder. A soft moan resounded throughout the chamber, and Arya could feel the slight pain of Daemon´s rough hand pressing down on that _very_ sensitive part of her body. Yet, she loved the sensation. She loved it even more than she had thought she would. 

Being totally engulfed by the lust, the wolf-girl clashed her breasts and hips against Daemon´s, bringing her body even closer to him than it was in the first place. She could feel his heart pounding against hers, and she was certain that he could feel her heart beating as well. Daemon grumbled, planting one final and intense bite on Arya´s neck. He had to mark her, again. He figured that this would be the perfect way to do that. 

The girl shivered at the sudden and unexpected sensation of Daemon´s teeth marking her skin. The way they sunk into her flesh, slowly, made Arya feel euphoric. Her entire body squirmed in the water, plenty of emotions shot through her body and mind as she tried to figure out what had just happened. Small jolts of pain shot through her veins as Daemon´s soft lips abandoned her neck. Suddenly, it all felt cold and Arya could feel the goosebumps appearing all over her arms and legs, again. 

Soon enough, the two cousins could hear the familiar sound of water splashing down on the cold stone-floor. Arya bit down on her lip, realizing what a mess she had just made. For a brief moment, she looked down in the water, feeling a bit embarrassed. She nibbled at her lower lip as her grey eyes darted between the water and Daemon´s bare waist. She frowned and cringed as soon as she realized that the bloodstain which she had left on his waist was definitely still there. 

However, Daemon merely smirked at her. He did not mind the mess at all, it seemed. He put two fingers under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Oh, she would feel better soon, Daemon would make all of the embarrassment away. Although the bathing-chamber was dim-lit and rather dark, he could still see how flushed her cheeks were. Seven Hells, he could even sense all of the chills running down her spine. 

Passionately, Daemon leaned in and gave her a kiss on her flushed cheek, removing his fingers from her chin. He grabbed the rag and put it down on her pubic bone. Slowly, he began to rub away all of the mud which caked her skin. Her entire body tensed up as soon as she felt the scratchy and rough fabric of the rag rubbing against her sensitive, nether regions. 

At first, the rag felt rather uncomfortable as Daemon rubbed it very harshly against her soft skin, but gradually, Arya grew to like the sensation more and more. He was definitely in control of her body now, and Arya was very fond of that thought. Usually, she would had wanted to be the one in charge and the one in control, but since it was Daemon, it was alright. In fact, she actually _wanted_ him to be the one in charge now, just to see what would happen. The young woman tried to encourage Daemon to keep on touching her by wiggling her body around in a very sensual way. It seemed like Daemon got the message which Arya was trying to give to him. 

The Targaryen man´s rough hands began to scrub and rub her body even harder with the rag, causing even more of the bathwater to splash over the edges of the bathtub and down on the floor. Daemon did not pay any attention to that, though. He was too busy focusing on Arya´s bare body, which was now incredibly close to his own. Arya´s warm and wet womanhood rubbed against his torso, leaving behind small trails of wetness on his skin, whenever Arya wiggled her waist and hips away from his body. 

Daemon could feel his manhood growing bigger and harder, harder than it had ever been. Arya was still holding a deadly-tight grip around his shaft and it was like she tightened her grip around his member just to tease him. Arya was a little tease, there was no doubt about it. His vision turned slightly blurry due to the intensity of the pleasure, which constantly messed with his head and body. His body had a life of its own now, and he found himself unable to control any of his body´s movements. Small droplets of sweat soon began dripping down from his forehead, only to slowly blend in with the bathwater which the two cousins were sitting in. 

Daemon moved the rag further down Arya´s body as soon as he had scrubbed away all of the mud and filth on Arya´s pubic bone. Arya could feel her abdominal muscles tensing up as soon as she felt Daemon´s hand and the rag approaching her womanhood. Her clit rubbed against Daemon´s body as Arya moved her body a few inches away from Daemon´s waist, the muscles in her legs loosened up a bit, just so that he could have enough space to clean her between her legs. Arya arched her back slowly, cringing at the sudden exposure to the coldness of the bathing-chamber. 

The air was still very crisp, even though the steam from the tub had reached every corner in the bathing-chamber. It was still cold and eerie no matter what. Naturally, it felt less eerie for Arya to be in the tub when Daemon cared for her and washed her body the way he did. 

Daemon murmured, feeling Arya´s pokey nipples abandoning his chest slowly. He raised an eyebrow, feeling a bit confused by Arya´s actions, but then he understood it: The girl was just trying to make his very important _duty_ easier. The man could not help but miss the feeling of his cousin´s amazing and delicious body-warmth engulfing his body, though. He could see how Arya´s nipples stiffened even more, due to the sudden exposure to the cold air. Daemon did not complain, though. It was a bloody amazing sight. The flickering, dim light from the torch, made her breasts look even more delicious and delicate than they already were. Oh, her silhouette was _something_ else. The way her warm and wet back rested against the cold porcelain of the tub… It looked incredibly sensual, and Daemon could hardly believe his own eyes.

Daemon bit his lip, regaining his focus on Arya´s womanhood. A mixture of blood and filth was still caking her entire womanhood, and Daemon let out a tiny sigh as he realized just how hard he would have to scrub her skin, in order to get it off. Even though it would probably take some time, Daemon loved it. This was the perfect way to have an intimate moment with Arya. 

Arya shifted in her seat, changing her own position slightly. Her hand was still beneath the surface of the water, holding around Daemon´s penis, and she did not intend to let go of it anytime soon. Her breasts and poor nipples missed resting against Daemon´s warm and wet chest, though. The feeling of the small hairs on his chest brushing against Arya´s tender nipples and breasts was definitely something which she needed to feel on her own body again. Arya missed all of his warmth already. She hoped he would clean her fast, so she could lean against his body again. The way his body caressed hers always felt so magical. Arya Stark had never believed in magic, but perhaps her cousin would end up being the one who could change her entire point of view. 

In a swift manner, Daemon placed the rag between her bloodstained legs, smirking as he felt Arya´s labia brushing against his hand. Arya bit her lip, throwing her head back in pleasure, allowing Daemon to clean her between her legs. Teasingly, Daemon started swirling the rag around Arya´s sensitive womanhood. The man could see how blood began to leak out of her tight hole, staining the water even more. Mud was still staining her pale skin, and it made Daemon feel even more tempted to clean it off of her body. 

Arya nibbled on her lower lip, feeling her vision going slightly blurry as the warm and wet rag engulfed her labia. Her calves tightened around Daemon´s bare torso in anticipation as the fabric gently brushed over her soft and sensitive clit. Arya could feel how her slightly sticky clit and outer lips stuck to the rough and scratchy fabric. The wolf-girl let out a deep sigh as she soaked in all aspects of her cousin´s intimate touch. Daemon enjoyed the feeling of Arya´s bare skin brushing against his. He had been craving it for so long, so it was a huge relief for him to finally feel her rubbing her petite body against his, again. 

The man let out a low and deep growl as he felt Arya´s calves clenching even tighter around his body. It seemed like he had already turned on the girl very much, indeed. Daemon moved the rag closer to his cousin´s opening, feeling his heart pounding incredibly hard in his chest as he did so. For a moment, Arya did not say anything, she was too busy focusing on what Daemon was about to do to her body. The way his dark eyes stared hungrily at her body made the young Stark-woman feel very intimidated. She could feel the small hairs on the back of her neck slowly standing up, and suddenly, swallowing her own spit became a rather difficult task. In fact, she almost choked on her own spit, as she observed Daemon and the way he looked at her body. 

Silently, the man placed his fingertips at her sore opening, making sure not to hurt her, although a part of him wanted to devour her. He would get to devour her, Daemon just needed to _warm_ her up a bit first. Luckily, the Targaryen man knew just what to do. His fingertips moved closer and closer to her opening, and even though the cut on Arya´s lower stomach was still bleeding a bit, Daemon kept going. He did not mind the blood at all, and it still surprised Arya a bit. Of course, Daemon was a strong and charming man, but she had thought he would had found her blood a tad disgusting. It turned out, she had been completely wrong about that assumption, though. He was not bothered by it at all. 

Daemon could feel the wetness of Arya´s tight hole coating his fingertips, as he slowly put two fingers inside of her. Soon enough, Daemon felt the familiar warmth of Arya´s walls engulfing his fingers. Feeling a bit victorious, he began twisting around his fingers inside of her tight hole, moaning at the arousing sensation of her walls tightening around his rough fingers. 

Arya´s body bounced up and down on his bare lap, making him feel even more excited about their little _bath_. Her breasts bounced up and down as well, and Daemon´s eyes were enjoying the sight very much. Her bare body was partly covered in darkness, which made her body look like a living silhouette. Groans and moans echoed throughout the bathing-chamber as Daemon moved his fingers in and out of her, repeatedly. 

The slightly stinging sensation of Daemon´s fingers moving in and out of her body, made Arya want to scream at the top of her lungs. She knew she could not do that, or else they would get caught. Arya did certainly not want that to happen. The burning sensation originating from her nether regions, made its way down her spine at a rapid speed. It felt as if her entire body was on fire, and even though it felt slightly painful, she loved the arousal Daemon´s fingers gave her. Arya shivered, biting her own cheek gently, in order not to make too many noises. Her skin felt warm to the touch, and whenever she looked down at her nakedness, she could see red marks forming on her breasts and thighs.

Perhaps, the redness on her skin was a result of the extreme arousal she was feeling, and the coldness of the bathing-chamber combined. Her throat felt so dry all of a sudden, and for the first time in her life, she was grateful of it. It made it harder for her to make loud noises. 

Instinctively, Arya repositioned herself on Daemon´s bare lap, playing with the swollen tip of his pulsating manhood. The faster he moved his fingers in and out of her hole, the more she teased his tip with her fingers and nails. Arya could feel the rag resting upon her abdomen, just waiting for Daemon to pick it up again. She cringed slightly at the sensation of the lukewarm and slightly filthy water leaking inside of her womanhood, whenever Daemon pulled his fingers out of her. The water caressed her inner walls, and even though it felt slightly odd at first, Arya grew pretty fond of the feeling within a few moments. It was as if the water ran through her entire body, leaving behind small droplets of warmth inside of her. 

“We are not done here, my sweet cousin. Far from it, actually. I apologize, I got a little… _distracted_ …” Daemon murmured in a husky voice, withdrawing both of his fingers from her womanhood. Arya let out a small cry, hissing as the warmth of a fast-approaching orgasm spread through her abdominal area. Sparks shot through her veins as she tried to regain her focus on Daemon´s body. 

“Gods… You… You drive me mad.” She managed to choke out, after a few tries. Her voice sounded raw from all of the moaning and groaning. The man merely winked at her. Gods, he _loved_ to tease her. Her grey eyes observed as his hand grabbed the rag. This time, he placed it between Arya´s butthole and vaginal opening. His free hand brushed over her wounded lower stomach, which was still being cleaned by the water. 

Arya frowned as she noticed the droplets out blood leaving both her womanhood and her lower stomach. _Within a few moments´ time, the entire tub will turn a complete crimson color,_ she thought to herself, clenching her jaw at the highly unsettling thought. 

“I have to clean you properly, Arya. I hurt you, so now I must help you. It is my duty, after all…” The man murmured in a quiet, yet raspy voice. He planted his lips on her exposed neck, giving her another love bite. He had to mark her his, and this was the perfect way to do that. She was _his_ and nobody should try to take that away from him. 

In a teasing manner, Daemon brushed the rag against Arya´s butthole, forcing her to feel the lovely sensation of being touched there. She arched her back at the feeling, closing her eyes in order to focus solely on the pleasure. Naturally, she thought Daemon was going to clean her buttocks and arse, since he was touching her there. So, when Daemon moved the rag away from her arse, she opened her eyes in slight confusion and disappointment. 

Slowly, Daemon began wiping away some of the blood from Arya´s womanhood. As soon as the rag collided with her sensitive, inner walls, Arya squirmed in his lap. Her delicate clit brushed against the fabric and Daemon´s hand, which resulted in her getting even more wet. Gods, he knew just where to touch her. Her grey eyes stared into his, encouraging him to keep touching and cleaning her body. 

He could already feel how some of her blood and mud began to stain his hand, as he cleaned her thoroughly. He did not mind that at all though, his hand was beneath the surface of the water, so the blood and dirt would get off his hand in no time. The moans got louder and louder, the further he pushed the rag inside of her hole. 

For a brief moment, the young man looked away from Arya´s womanhood and into her eyes instead. He could see the sweat forming on her forehead as he moved his hand and rag around. The _poor_ girl was starting to overheat, it seemed. His free hand brushed up and down her lower stomach, stopping at her navel. Daemon could tell Arya´s breathing was getting faster and faster by each passing second, and her stomach rose and fell more times than he could count. 

Well-knowing how sensitive her navel was, Daemon began caressing it with the pad of his thumb. More moans resounded throughout the chamber, and even more water splashed down on the stone-floor due to Arya´s sudden and fast movements. She withdrew both of her hands from his stiff manhood, feeling the extreme need to hold a tight grip around the sides of the bathtub, with both of her hands. 

A frustrated groan escaped her mouth as she held a tight grip around the sides of the cold porcelain tub, feeling how her knuckles turned white. Although Daemon missed her tiny hands caressing and clenching around his manhood, he had to admit that he loved seeing his sweet, innocent cousin in this _state_. A state of frustration and overwhelming lust. He was already eating her with his eyes, and if he had more hands, they would trace her delicious womanly curves as well. 

“Be careful, my sweet. The more excited you get, the more blood will leak out of your wounds…” He told her, biting his lip. Her nipples stiffened greatly as she listened to his tone words, and for a moment it felt as if they were going to fall off of her body. Daemon, of course, noticed how erect her delicate nipples were, and immediately, he smiled slyly down at them. 

Arya drew in a shaky breath, feeling the wetness dripping down her inner thighs. Gods, even his gaze and the way he looked at her, made the young Stark-woman feel incredibly weak and helpless. It all felt so arousing, and Arya could not control her words or limbs anymore. The man´s actions created havoc inside of her mind, in a way which she had never felt before. 

Gulping, she looked up at him, cursing her blurry vision to The Seven Hells. A cloud of lust hung above her body, making it hard for her to see and think straight. She could feel how she began to pant, and of course, Daemon noticed it right away. As always.

Daemon moved his mouth closer to Arya´s. His lips curled into a devilish smirk as soon as his teeth were solidly planted on Arya´s lips. The young girl could feel how her cousin´s teeth pierced through the thin skin of her lower lip. A groan managed to slip out of her tiny mouth, although Daemon´s teeth sunk deeper and deeper into the flesh of her soft lips. Little did she know that her lips would feel and look raw soon, once Daemon had finished giving her all of the love bites. She could feel his lips vibrating against hers as he pressed them against hers. 

The kiss was pretty unexpected, but Arya did not mind it at all. It was a thrilling and very delicious surprise. Arya placed a flat hand on his bare chest, feeling his heart pounding against the palm of her hand. The Targaryen man was feeling incredibly needy and horny, Arya could literally feel it. His teeth left numerous marks on her thin lips, which made the skin of her lips feel like it was on fire. The stinging sensation felt odd, but weirdly enough, Arya could feel a certain craving for more pain shooting through her body. Her cheeks were so damp and flushed, she could feel it, even without touching them. 

Without making a sound, Daemon let go of Arya´s lips, allowing his tongue to travel further down the young woman´s wet and flushed body. His wet and warm tongue caressed the pale skin of her neck, before making its way even further down her body. Arya´s body tensed up as soon as his tongue brushed over the newly made love bite, which Daemon had just given her on her neck. The skin was still very sore and tender to the touch, and as soon as Daemon´s tongue touched it, Arya could feel jolts of pain going down her spine. Her cousin looked back up at her, as if he was trying to make sure that she was alright.

“It was just… My skin was just tender and sore, Daemon. I am fine… Please, keep going…I… I _love_ your love bites…” Arya breathed, looking back down into the bathwater in order not to get too lost inside of Daemon´s dark eyes, again. Although she could not see Daemon´s facial expression, she could feel it against the upper part of her exposed chest. 

His lips curled into a mischievous smirk once again, and Arya could feel his lips moving on her skin. A quiet hum slipped out of the man´s mouth as his tongue continued its exciting and very wet journey down Arya´s body. Arya ignored the stinging sensation on her lips and her neck, soaking in all of Daemon´s divine touch and movements. 

Daemon´s damp and dark curls brushed against Arya´s bare upper chest, causing her abdomen to tighten once again. The tingly sensation of his hair touching her naked body made her feel so aroused. It was a completely different way of being touched, and Arya could not get enough of it. His tongue did not abandon her body once and the pleasure was almost starting to get too much for the young Stark woman. Well, _almost_. Of course, she did not wish for him to stop touching her. That was the last thing that she wanted him to do. 

She opened her mouth, desperately trying to get some fresh air inside of her lungs. More and more wetness made its way down her inner thighs, and she began to wonder when Daemon would notice the way she leaked. However, it seemed like Daemon was very _busy_ licking every inch of Arya´s upper body. He had his eyes closed, and his facial expression indicated just how concentrated he was. Arya tightened her grip around the sides of the bathtub, feeling a new wave of intense arousal washing over her body. 

The water splashed against both of their bare bodies as Arya squirmed, causing Daemon´s bare chest to get wet. Well, even more wet than it already was. The way the small hairs on his chest clung to his now wet skin, made Arya want to scream. Again. He just looked too perfect, and too sexy. Was he human? Arya was starting to believe that he was some kind of God in the shape of a human. 

“My sweet, sweet cousin… You look so incredible…” Daemon growled against her skin. His warm breath engulfed her slightly wet chest as he spoke. The sudden warm sensation made Arya´s legs feel like jelly. Arya let out a moan, moving both of her hands down on Daemon´s bare back. She held a deadly-tight grip around her cousin´s back as she felt how his tongue continued to explore her body. She dug her nails into the wet skin of his broad back, feeling his radiating warmth engulfing her body once again. 

Daemon´s hand did not leave Arya´s navel and stomach either. His thumb was still teasing her sensitive navel, making her shiver every once in a while. Daemon had to touch her as much as possible, well-knowing it would drive her slightly mad. Arya gasped as Daemon forcefully pressed his finger down on her abdomen, adding more pressure to it. Her entire body tensed up, and her abdominal muscles suddenly felt incredibly sore and tired. That very part of her body was indeed highly intimate and sensitive. 

Daemon slid his hand further down her abdomen, hoping he would be able to reach her womanhood soon enough. His hand traced the delicious, womanly curves of her hips and pubic bone as his hand moved towards her womanhood. The feeling of her small bush of pubic hair brushing against his fingers, made him feel so naughty and all sorts of dirty thoughts appeared within his mind. His other hand was still resting at her opening, pressing the rag inside of her hole. For a moment, Daemon had completely forgotten about his other hand being down in front of her hole. 

Gods, she was so incredibly hot, and Daemon could hardly handle it. His member enjoyed the sight before him very much, that was for sure. His manhood twitched slightly whenever Daemon´s eyes landed on Arya´s erect nipples or basically any other part of her completely bare body. Her bare body was still resting upon his bare lap… The mere thought made Daemon´s manhood harden even more. 

The sensation of her tight outer lips caressing his lap, made him want to devour her right away. His own _jungle_ of pubic hair brushed against Arya´s nether regions as well, since she was leaning over his body. Feeling very naughty, Daemon pushed his hips further towards Arya´s, which resulted in his manhood coming closer to Arya´s abdomen. Arya´s eyes widened as soon as she felt his pubic hair brushing against her skin. With begging eyes and a slightly open mouth, she looked up at him, as if she were telling him to do her… _hard_. 

Daemon could not help but smirk and nod his head softly at his cousin. Oh, he was going to devour her. _All_ of her. Teasingly, Daemon ran a hand through Arya´s dark and wet hair, holding a tight grip around a handful of it. His hand then moved down to touch her bare back. He began rubbing soft circles on her sore skin. Moans and small cries echoed throughout the bathing-chamber as he did so. _Oh, how entertaining,_ he thought to himself, amusement filling up his body at a rapid speed. 

As Daemon continued to lick Arya´s breast, he could feel something very wet dripping down Arya´s inner thigh. He raised an eyebrow and glanced down in the water, trying to locate where Arya´s thighs were. Although his thigh was still under the water, he could still feel the small droplets of wetness staining his thigh. With his other hand, he pressed the rag as far inside of her wet hole as possible, feeling an extreme and uncontrollable temptation to do just that. 

The rough fabric brushed over Arya´s clit once again, and this time, she could feel how it left tiny scratches on her inner walls. Arya clenched her jaw, her thoughts were all over the place. Jolts of pain and pleasure shot through her body, leaving her feeling very confused. She had completely forgotten about the rag being half-way inside of her body the whole time. She had been way too distracted to even feel or pay any attention to it. Daemon´s rough knuckles collided with Arya´s pubic bone, indicating that the rag could not go any further inside of her. Arya tightened her grip around Daemon´s back, allowing the stinging pain from her hole and inner walls to pass through her body. A raspy moan abandoned her mouth, pressing her buttocks harder down on Daemon´s lap. 

As soon as the man felt how the young woman´s arse rested heavily upon his lap, he let out an animalistic growl. Gods, the girl would be the death of him, he could feel it. The amount of teasing she put him though was unbelievable. He found himself looking down at his cousin incredulously, secretly hoping she would be rougher on his body. He was dying to feel the sensation of her bare body rubbing vigorously against his. 

Much to Daemon´s surprise, Arya began rubbing her breasts against his chest, not even caring about how the rag was still inside of her vagina. Daemon moaned at the sudden affection Arya gave him, and he found himself kissing her lips roughly. This time, Arya´s wiggled her buttocks vigorously against his lap, moving it closer to his groin. Her entire body felt so warm and wet, which only made him feel even more attracted to her.

They had both completely forgotten about how they had to be quiet. Moans and groans filled the air inside of the bathing-chamber, originating from both of their mouths. It felt almost impossible for them to be intimate without making any sounds at all. To Daemon, it almost seemed like a crime. Of course they should both be able to express their feelings and lust for each other. Nobody should stop them from doing so. For the first time in a long time, Daemon felt happy and relieved about now having Ser Arthur Dayne by his side constantly. Sure, he was great at protecting the Crown Prince and he was a very loyal man. However, Daemon could still not risk Ser Arthur telling his father, the King, about Arya and his secret affair. Rhaegar would kill Daemon if he found out about it. 

Therefore, Daemon had demanded Ser Arthur to stay inside of the castle and have a nice chat with Lady Stark. Daemon knew how lady Stark loved to hear herself talking, so it would be a perfect distraction for Ser Arthur. Of course, Ser Arthur had specifically told Daemon that he would not leave his side, and that he needed a Kings guard to be with him at all times, to protect him. His father would have wanted that, anyway. Daemon could not see why he would need a Kings guard to follow him around Winterfell constantly. He had his own sword, and he could definitely protect himself if he had to. Winterfell was his other home, after all, and Daemon had always felt very safe there. Yet, he knew how protective his father was of him, since he was his only son and the Crown Prince. 

Daemon prayed to the Gods that the Dornish knight would not tell Rhaegar about how his son had demanded his own Kings guard to stay behind inside of the Dining-hall talking to Lady stark, instead of asking him to stay by his side. The King would certainly not be pleased to find out how _the_ Crown Prince had prevented Ser Arthur to foe doing the job which he had specifically told him to do, which was staying by Daemon’s side at all times.

Although the young man felt a bit frightened about his plan not working out, he knew just how the annoying crone could be talkative at times, and maybe, for once, it would benefit him and his plan. She would be able to distract Ser Arthur, so he wouldn´t have a chance of seeing Arya and Daemon being together. Daemon was willing to risk it all, if that meant he could get to have some intimate moments with his cousin. For a while, at least, Arya and Daemon would be all by themselves with nobody to disturb them. He hoped. Daemon did not want to waste a single moment of the precious time he had left with Arya, so he had to make the most out of it. 

One of Daemon´s large hands traced Arya´s exposed and semi-wet collarbone, making her wince slightly. The bathwater splashed against both of their bodies, and Daemon could feel his strong hips being submerged by the lukewarm water. His touch felt so incredibly intense on her body, and Arya wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. Daemon´s teeth marked her lower lip, as his other hand slid down between her legs. He could feel the warmth of her opening brushing against his large hand, as it approached her vaginal opening. 

Although he did not look her in her eyes, Daemon could sense how her eyes widened as she felt his hand coming closer to one of the most intimate areas of her body. Her nipples were still incredibly stiff, and Daemon could feel how they stiffened even more as they collided with his bare chest. Instinctively, Arya pressed her breasts harder against Daemon´s body, enjoying the feeling of his warmth engulfing the front of her bare body. 

Her nails dug into the soft flesh of his back, and Daemon could feel how she tightened her grip around his body, as he gently tugged at the rag which was still inside of her. A small whimper left her mouth when Daemon pulled out the rag from her hole. The pressure was now gone, and Arya could not help but feel incredibly empty. She had grown used to the feeling of the rag rubbing against her inner walls. Since the rag had now abandoned her womanhood, more blood and wetness leaked out of her hole. Arya sighed, glancing down briefly in the bathwater. Her fingers had turned all wrinkly due to being in the water for so long. 

Her buttocks moved further down on Daemon´s body, and Arya could feel Daemon´s erection brushing against the very soft skin of her backside. The girl bit her lip as she felt his pubic hair tickling her buttocks. A smirk danced on her thin lips, and she could feel her cheeks flushing at the thought of her own arse resting upon Daemon´s exposed groin. Oh, she was such a naughty girl… She was certain that Daemon loved that about her. 

The Targaryen man´s dark eyes widened as he felt Arya´s buttocks on his groin. He bit down on his lip, enjoying the feeling of the sudden pressure on his manhood. His cock was incredibly hard now, and all he wanted to do was to thrust it inside of his innocent cousin´s hole. He was not even sure _which_ hole it would be. He just knew it would be _good_ no matter what. 

He could tell her heart was pounding so hard in her chest, and for a moment, he feared that she would bleed to death. Her wounds were still leaking some blood, and with the incredibly fast heartrate she had, it would not stop anytime soon. Daemon looked down, frowning at the sight of the tiny drops of blood leaking out of Arya´s womanhood. 

Daemon could feel more and more wetness dripping down on his thigh and lap, since Arya began to move her body around faster and faster. The girl made sure to spread her legs as much as she could, which resulted in her labia and clit clinging to the skin of Daemon´s thighs. Her thighs were still soaked in mud and blood, but Daemon could still see the tiny, transparent drops of liquid making their way down Arya´s thigh. The man smirked, loving the way Arya made herself look vulnerable and exposed. 

When Arya wiggled her buttocks on Daemon´s groin, he automatically inserted two fingers into her womanhood. Although his fingers had only been in there for a moment, he could already feel the blood and the wetness staining them. Arya´s walls clenched around them, and the girl arched her back, feeling the warmth of the arousal flowing though her lower abdomen. She could still feel the stinging sensation of the wound on her lower stomach being engulfed by the slightly dirty water, but it was not a searing kind of pain anymore. More like a dull, throbbing ache. It seemed like the pleasure had erased some of the pain which she had been feeling, and for that, Arya was very grateful. Arya moved her body around on her cousin´s lap, clashing her hips against his in the process. 

As both of their hips collided with each other, Arya let out a deep sigh, and it felt as if she had been holding her breath for an eternity. The familiar warmth of a very fast-approaching orgasm washed over her wet body and it made her shiver slightly against Daemon´s chest. She could feel her womanhood leaking on Daemon´s thigh, but she did not care about that. Her own thighs were completely wet as well. Her upper body was wet too, but that was mostly due to the droplets of blood, which occasionally made their way down her arm. Of course, the rest of her upper body felt pretty damp and humid as well, since Daemon had touched it with the wet rag. Her calves, which were still holding a tight grip around Daemon´s torso, were not that wet, though. Not yet anyway. 

Daemon closed his eyes, pressing his own chest further against hers. Her backside was still rubbing against his groin, in a very sensual manner. Arya breathed out, trying to focus on sitting properly on Daemon´s groin. Daemon´s moans got louder and louder, the harder she sat on his nether regions. Instinctively, she teasingly rubbed her body on his, well-knowing how much Daemon hated whenever she teased him like that. 

The more she rubbed her body against his, the more blood and wetness made its way down on his groin. His pubic hair felt all sticky due to how much she had already leaked on him. Although she could not see his groin, she was certain that she had left a huge stain on his nether regions. A huge, sticky mess. The young woman cringed slightly, feeling more goosebumps appearing on her arms and her legs as she noticed how his sticky pubic hair stuck to the skin of her buttocks. 

Arya could feel the small hairs on the back of her neck rising slightly as she felt the slight trickle on her inner thighs. Her body shuddered vigorously, trying to get used to all of the intense jolts of pleasure shooting through her body. Finally, she managed to collect herself and her thoughts. Or, she tried to, at least. For the first time in a while, the young Stark-woman managed to form a few words, and this time, Daemon would actually be able to hear them properly.

“Gods… Daemon… T-ouch me, please.” Arya drew in a sharp breath, her grey eyes focused solely on Daemon´s wet face. Tiny droplets of sweat made their way down her cousin´s cheeks, indicating how warm he felt on the inside of his body. Daemon could feel Arya´s arse rubbing harshly against his groin, and it nearly drove him mad. Her words were coated with lust and need, and it almost sounded as if she was begging him to touch her. Naturally, Daemon did not hesitate to do so. 

“You are asking for it, my sweet cousin. You know that, don´t you?” Daemon hissed in her ear, pushing his fingers further and harder inside of her. The young woman nodded her head, feeling completely unable to speak. Arya arched her back, the stinging pain of Daemon´s fingers made her hole feel as if it was on fire. Although her body was covered by the lukewarm water of the tub, her body still felt sore and rather tired. She was never too tired to be intimate with Daemon, though. It was a nice kind of soreness which she was experiencing. 

A soft moan escaped her lips as she began moving her womanhood back and forth, which resulted in her cousin´s fingers going in and out of her, repeatedly. Daemon only managed to catch a few glimpses of his cousin, as she sensually and smoothly moved her body around. The girl was so incredibly smooth, and Daemon could not get enough of her. The way the shadows of the bathing-chamber licked her nakedness, made her seem like a real goddess. _A shadow-goddess would be a very fitting name for her,_ Daemon thought to himself, loving how his mind was filled to the brim with naughty thoughts and scenarios. 

Droplets of blood continuously dripped out of the wound on her shoulder, and of course, Daemon noticed it. How could he not notice it? A small frown appeared on his face as he saw how the crimson liquid mixed with the bathwater which they were both sitting in. She was still wounded, and although Daemon had forgot about it for a brief moment, he knew he still had to help her getting rid of some of the blood. As he grabbed the rag, he felt Arya tightening her grip around his back, pushing her warm upper body against his. Her breasts rested against the Targaryen man´s bare chest, her erect nipples dug into his skin. He could feel how her blood and wetness had turned his groin into one, huge sticky mess. Yet, he loved it. Very much. He felt so incredibly close to Arya now. 

Daemon let out a deep growl, tightening his grip around the slightly filthy rag, bringing it closer to Arya´s lower abdomen and womanhood. The girl was too busy rubbing her own body against his, so she did not even realize what he was about to do. Slowly, Daemon withdrew both of his fingers from Arya´s womanhood, examining them closer as he pulled them out of the water. Some blood still coated his fingers. Perhaps he had pulled them out of the water too fast. 

It took Arya a few moments before she realized that Daemon had pulled his fingers out of her. She was truly inside of her own cozy and undisrupted world and the Targaryen man could see it. Arya could feel his radiating warmth caressing and engulfing her navel and stomach, as she subconsciously leaned against his hairy chest. Her entire lower stomach tensed up as soon as the open wound on her abdomen brushed against Daemon´s strong torso. The searing pain washed over her again, hitting her like a huge wave. The sudden pain made her grey eyes to open up instantly. 

Her mind felt very foggy as soon as she tried to look up at Daemon. Her vision was incredibly blurry, and she could hardly see anything at all. Her eyes had gotten used to the darkness behind her eyelids, and they were not ready to focus on anything, yet. As a few seconds passed, confusion started to fill her mind. Arya could hardly see him due to the lack of light inside of the steaming bathing-chamber. She could feel him, though. Oh, she could feel _all_ of him. For a moment, neither of them said anything, they just stared into the darkness of the bathing-chamber, desperately trying to find each other´s eyes. 

Once Arya´s eyes had adjusted to the darkness and the flickering dim light, she was finally able to see him. This time, Daemon´s face almost looked soft. Arya could have sworn that she was able to see glimpses of guilt and compassion swimming within his dark eyes. Seeing her fierce and strong cousin like that almost shocked the young Stark-woman. She could not recall the last time he had looked at her like that. His eyes watched her every move, and she could feel how they almost burned holes in her delicate skin, whenever he intensely looked at her body. 

Gingerly, Arya looked further down on her own nakedness, only to see how Daemon´s large hand was resting upon her womanhood, holding the rag tightly in his hand. The girl winced, quickly looking back up at her cousin. She knew how painful it would feel, but on the other hand, she knew he had to clean her wound, or else it would get infected. Arya opened her mouth, trying to say something. However, the feeling of not being able to say a word washed over her body again as soon as she did just that. Once again, the young Stark-woman was left speechless and unable to talk. 

Deep down, Arya knew she would have nothing to say, though. She enjoyed spending time with her beloved cousin, and especially like _this_. According to Arya, this was the perfect way to spend time with Daemon. 

Before she could even register it, she felt Daemon´s rough and big brushing against her wounded abdomen. Arya drew in a sharp breath, gritting her teeth as a new wave of searing pain washed over her, sending tiny jolts of pain down her spine. Her entire body shook as a response to the scratchy rag digging into her wound. A moan of pain escaped her lips as she focused on nothing but Daemon´s movements and the pain which she was feeling inside of her abdomen and her shoulder. Briefly, Daemon stopped moving the rag around on her abdomen, trying to figure out whether or not his cousin was feeling alright. His bloodstained fingers made their way up her stomach, tracing her skin comfortingly. 

“Arya… You are in pain.” Daemon stated in a low tone, careful not to startle her. Out of the corner of his eye, Daemon could see Arya nodding her head softly. Her shadow appeared on the stone-wall behind her, and he could tell how much her entire body shook. It was most likely the first time that Arya had ever admitted that she was in pain. The sound of the bathwater splashing against the sides of the porcelain tub caught Daemon´s attention. Perhaps Arya was moving closer to him. 

“Daemon… I may be in pain, but that doesn´t mean I do not like it… I… I really _am_ enjoying this.” Arya whispered in a raspy voice, hoping it would reassure Daemon. She did not want him to feel guilty in any way, and frankly, she did love what they were doing. Arya took a deep breath and brushed her wet hand against the young man´s broad shoulders.

“Please, do not feel guilty, Daemon. I love what we are doing. The intimacy… This is the perfect way to spend time with you. Well, of course I love it when I get to kick your arse during an intense sparring session, too. Oh yes, I get to do that whenever we spar together…” The girl giggled, squeezing his bare shoulder in a teasing manner. Daemon laughed and shook his head, nudging Arya´s other shoulder. 

“No, you never win, my sweet cousin. Or, that is not entirely true… You do win sometimes, but only because I _let_ you win. I think this is a very good proof that it should stay that that way. From now on, I will just let you win no matter what, or else you will get badly injured.” Daemon told her, nodding his heads towards the many scars and wound which he had accidentally given her. A loud growl of annoyance echoed throughout the chamber, making Daemon wince slightly. Arya was clearly not happy about not having a fair fight with him ever again, so he had to do something to calm her down. Or, he had to try to calm her down, at least.

“I am merely trying to protect you, Arya. You know what? Alright… from now on, we will only have fair fights, but you have to promise me something, then: You have to tell me if you want me to stop…” Daemon said, gently dipping his bloodstained hand in the bathwater. Arya listened to her cousin´s words, nodding her head. She just hated whenever Daemon treated her as a child. She was a woman grown, and she was most definitely not a small child anymore. 

“Alright… Fine. I will let you know if you hurt me.” Arya stated, feeling the anger slowly abandoning her body once again. She could hear the quiet and comforting sound of water colliding with her bare thighs as she moved closer to Daemon. The Targaryen man sheepishly smiled to himself, feeling kind of relieved that Arya was no longer angry. The girl could be frightening, when she was in a bad mood.

“Good girl, Arya…” Daemon licked his lips, feeling how his lips slowly curled into a mischievous smirk. Oh, the girl was so innocent, yet she knew just what to do to turn him on. Daemon shifted his body in a swift manner, bringing his torso closer to Arya´s. Her nipples felt incredibly hard against his chest, and Daemon could not help but bring his free hand closer to them. The pad of his large thumb brushed over one of her rosy nipples, which made her legs clench even harder around his waist.

Her petite arse was still planted solidly upon his groin, and Daemon could feel the young woman´s inner vibrations whenever she rubbed herself against him. Her sensual movements sent shivers down his spine, and Daemon could feel how her lovely buttocks grinded against his aroused manhood. His mouth opened as soon as he heard Arya´s small moans and groans, and once again, it seemed as if she was slowly slipping into her own world. Daemon did not let go of Arya´s nipple. He loved the feeling of her rosy nipple brushing against the pad of his thumb. Gods, he could not get enough of her.

Subconsciously, the girl smashed her own waist and hips against his, repositioning her own body constantly since Daemon´s touch was so intense. Daemon let out a growl as he felt the young woman´s hips colliding with his. Arya could not sit still inside of the bathtub any longer, she had to move her body. The more she moved her arse around on Daemon´s groin, the harder Daemon´s thumb pressed down on her sore and very hard nipple. 

“G-gods… Oh…” Arya breathed, desperately trying to catch her breath. She allowed the warm and tingly sensation feeling of arousal, to fill up her entire womanhood. Arya Stark could not get enough of that feeling. Her cheeks probably looked more flushed than ever, and the steam which hung heavily in the air, did certainly not make it better. She wondered if Daemon could even see her cheeks from where he was sitting. Probably not. Besides, he was incredibly busy looking at her body and touching it. 

The man tightened his grip around his cousin´s body, feeling the warmth of her body colliding with his own wet skin. Once again, Daemon could feel the girl´s warm wetness running down her inner thigh and down on exposed his groin. All Daemon wanted to do was bite her nipple and caress her wet womanhood. Sadly, he only had two hands, so he would have to prioritize. 

Arya started panting when Daemon pinched her rosy nipples between two of his fingers. She had to bite down on her lower lip, in order not to scream. The jolts of pain felt like lightning-strikes shooting through her veins at a rapid speed. His nails dug harshly and intensely into the sensitive skin of her small nipple, and Arya could feel a distinct weakness washing over her body again. Her legs felt like jelly and her vision started to blur, all she could manage to do was focus on the pain and pleasure, which her cousin provided for her. The wetness between her legs mixed with the bathwater, and she could not control nor stop the clear liquid, from dripping out from between her legs.

“I will clean you up very nicely, my sweet cousin…” Daemon whispered in her ear, smirking from ear to ear, loving how she had placed her body on his. Daemon let go of her nipple, growling to himself. If he could, he would never let go of her lovely and stiff nipple. Arya groaned as she felt his fingers letting go of her sore nipple, the intense feeling of relief was incredibly dominant within her body. Although Daemon was no longer pinching her nipple, she could still feel his nails piercing through her skin. The relief that went through her body when her cousin loosened his grip around her nipple felt divine. However, Arya could still feel a certain sadness roaming within her mind, since Daemon´s fingers were no longer resting upon her breasts. The young woman already missed his fingers and his intimate touch. 

“I- I cannot wait, Daemon… Clean me up…Please… _thoroughly_.” Arya whispered the last word, her entire body vibrated with lust as she leaned against Daemon´s chest. Although Arya knew it would probably be quite painful for her, she was still looking forward to getting all cleaned up by her cousin. Daemon nodded his head, and without saying a word, his rough hands ran down the sides of her body. Arya bit her lip, enjoying the pleasurable sensation of her bare sides being caressed by Daemon´s big and wet hands. She felt so small and vulnerable when he touched her like that, but she had never felt freer than she did now. The young woman opened her mouth in anticipation, running a hand through Daemon´s sweaty, dark hair as he brought the rag closer to her wounded abdomen. 

Gently, Daemon dipped the rag in the bathwater, brushing it over her wound, hoping he would not hurt his cousin too much. Arya could not help but whimper quietly as she felt the stinging sensation in her abdomen taking over her entire body. She squirmed in her seat, which resulted in some of the bathwater falling down on the stone-floor, creating a small puddle. Daemon frowned a bit as he saw how uncomfortable it felt for Arya.

“I know it hurts, Arya. It will be over soon.” Daemon murmured sympathetically, his eyes glancing down at the crimson blood and brown mud coming out of her wound. He put more water on her abdomen, planting a small kiss on her wet pubic bone afterwards. Hopefully, it would lessen her pain a bit. Daemon would have to try his best to distract his cousin, that was for sure. 

Although it stung badly, Arya did her best not to make too much noise. She knew it was for her own good, after all. It was a good thing to get it cleaned up. As she felt Daemon´s lips kissing her pubic bone, she immediately forgot about all of the pain. Instead, she felt a tingly sensation blooming within her lower stomach. His lips felt so soft and wet against her delicate skin, it was intoxicating. Arya arched her back, feeling how the muscles inside of her womanhood tightened. The Stark-girl felt euphoric, and every inch of her body felt numb. Numb in a good and pleasant way. For a moment, the pain in her abdomen felt like nothing more than a slight, dull pain. 

The way Daemon´s stubble brushed against her nether regions, made everything a hundred times more erotic and steamier than it already was. The girl was so focused on Daemon´s stubble scratching against her intimate area, that she did not even notice her cousin dabbing her wound with more water. Slowly, Daemon removed his lips from her pubic bone, wiping away a few droplets of water from his face, using the back of his hand. He was truly surprised to see how Arya did not even react to him cleaning up her wound with soap and water. Arya sat still, hoping she wouldn´t make it hard for her cousin to clean her up. 

“Thank you, Daemon… For doing all of this.” Arya whispered in a raspy voice, feeling her entire body heating up at the thought of Daemon touching her body. In the darkness, she could see her cousin looking up at her while dabbing her wound. His eyes displayed playfulness, which made the young woman gulp. Suddenly, both her mouth and throat felt dry and she had a hard time swallowing her own spit. 

“Oh, my sweet Arya… I am the one who should be thanking you. The honor is all mine.” His teasing words hit Arya like a huge and very powerful wave, and she found herself getting lost. Lost by listening to his voice. His entire presence was incredibly intoxicating, and she knew she would not be able to do anything to escape the lust, which was building up in the pit of her stomach. Daemon knew just what he was doing to her, he had put a spell on her. His voice and words made Arya shiver, and it was as if she could no longer control her own body. His body´s movements felt sensual and rough against hers as he repositioned his body slightly, in order to get a better view of her nether regions and thighs.

Smirking, Daemon moved the rag further down the girl´s body, his hands stopped moving as soon as they reached her inner thighs. Arya´s legs felt like jelly as they brushed against Daemon´s, and she felt so weak in his grasp. The girl bit her lip as soon as the scratchy fabric of the wet rag brushed against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. 

In a gentle manner, Daemon wiped away some of the blood, which was smeared across Arya´s inner thighs with the rag. The girl moaned, moving her legs around in the tub as a response to the amazing sensation of his touch. Chills went down her spine and her womanhood felt incredibly warm. The warmth spread through her body and up her back. His rough and big hands tightened their grip around the damp rag, bringing it dangerously close to her outer lips. Arya gasped quietly, praying to the Gods that Daemon would not be able to hear it. Her inner walls tightened, and the muscles in her nether regions tensed up. Daemon merely smirked at his cousin, because as usual, he heard her quiet gasp.

“There is no reason to hide it, Arya. You do not need to hide your lust…” Daemon spoke in a raspy voice, stroking the rag against her inner thighs. Arya closed her eyes, groaning. The wonderful combination of Daemon´s words and his touch made her feel as if she were floating high in the sky. This time, Arya noticed how Daemon was starting to rub the rag against her inner thighs in a rougher and not-so-gentle manner. The girl´s body instantly reacted to Daemon´s sudden rough touch, by shivering and spreading her legs further apart. 

Although her muscles still felt very tense, her instinct told her to keep on spreading her legs for Daemon. As soon as Daemon saw Arya spreading her legs for him, he licked his lips. The sight before him was absolutely divine, and he could feel his manhood growing harder again. Now, Daemon felt even more tempted to touch Arya´s body harder. Harder than he had ever touched her before. 

“Let me clean you…” The man´s hands both held around the rag, and slowly but surely, Daemon sped up the pace of his hands. Numerous moans escaped Arya´s mouth as her body received all of the pleasure from Daemon. The sweet and sensitive spot between her legs felt slightly odd, since the lukewarm bathwater had made its way inside of her womanhood. It stung a bit, but at the same time, it felt glorious. It felt like a warm, wet hug. Her inner walls and her clit were completely engulfed by the lukewarm water, and Arya could do nothing but allow the arousal to spread through her body. The soft water was gently caressing her inner walls, leaving small traces of warmth inside of her body. Arya panted and she tried her hardest to keep on breathing, although it too a lot of her energy. 

As Daemon moved the rag down Arya´s bare legs, he moved his upper body, which resulted in both of their upper bodies colliding with each other even further. The skin-to-skin contact felt amazing, and Daemon loved how warm Arya felt. Her body was so petite, and that made the young Targaryen man feel incredibly powerful. One of his hands let go of the rag, moving closer to her knee. For a moment, Arya glanced up at him, trying to read his facial expression. What was he going to do to her now? 

Arya´s thoughts stopped racing within her mind as she felt Daemon resting his hand heavily upon her exposed and wet knee. The young woman squirmed slightly at the sudden and unexpected touch, but soon enough, she grew very fond of it. Gradually, Daemon tightened his grip around her kneecap while his other hand was busy washing the rest of her legs. Arya´s grey eyes shone in the flickering light of the torch, which hung on the nearby stone-wall. Her eyes looked like they were on fire. Perhaps, they were on fire. 

Deep down, Daemon prayed to the Gods that his cousin was about to turn into a dragon. His cousin would then be half wolf and half dragon. _A very dangerous, yet fascinating combination, Daemon thought to himself,_ feeling very amused by the thought. 

Daemon gave Arya´s kneecap one last squeeze before his hand let go of it completely. The rag tickled her legs as Daemon moved it up and down her skin. More moans echoed throughout the chamber, and it was like sweet music to Daemon´s ears. He had secretly hoped that the girl would moan and groan when he cleaned her legs. So, he made sure to touch and clean her in a sensual manner. The more Arya focused on Daemon´s touch, the weaker she felt. At this point, she just gave herself fully to Daemon, allowing him to devour her body. She was his, after all. 

The young woman swung her hips against her cousin´s, loving the friction which her waist created as it collided with the man´s waist. Daemon growled, a hiss made its way past his lips. He looked down at Arya´s nether regions, admiring the sight before him. The wound on her abdomen was still bleeding slightly, but it had slowed down a bit since last time he looked at it. 

Slowly, Daemon ran his hands up her stomach, biting his lip as his dark eyes watched the countless droplets of water from the rag, making their way down the girl´s waist and upper body. Arya arched her back, throwing her head back in pure pleasure as the rag reached her tender breasts.

Daemon leaned closer to his cousin, planting a rough kiss on her exposed and damp neck. His lips felt warm against the soft skin of hers, and for a moment, he was afraid that he would never be able to let go of her. Everything about her was so _delicious_. His eyes travelled further up her body, observing the young Stark-woman´s every move as he did so. Then, his eyes landed on her wounded shoulder. Blood was continuously leaking out of the wound on her shoulder as well, and since it was not covered by any of the bathwater, Daemon could see the thin trail of blood on Arya´s arm clearly. A slight frown appeared on Daemon´s face as he studied her injury closer. 

Without hesitation, the Targaryen man brought the rag up to her shoulder, feeling the temptation to wipe away the blood from her poor, hurting shoulder. It was as if Arya could sense that he was about to touch her shoulder, since her body immediately tensed up, and her grey eyes darted between Daemon and her own shoulder.

A hiss of pain escaped Arya´s mouth as Daemon started cleaning her wound with the soapy bathwater. The stinging sensation in her shoulder spread through her entire body, and she had to tighten her grip around her cousin´s torso in order not to wince too much. Daemon looked at his cousin, the feeling of guilt spread through his veins again, and he could not help but feel very bad for her.

“The pain will be over soon, sweet Arya. I can promise you that…” Daemon spoke in a quiet tone of voice, hoping it would calm her down a bit. Arya turned her head around and stared into his dark eyes. Her eyes shone beautifully in the dim light, and Daemon could see tiny tears welling up inside of those grey orbs of hers. Arya remained quiet, only a few more hisses could be heard echoing throughout the chamber. Finally, she nodded her head approvingly, giving him a small and playful smile. 

“It is perfect, Daemon. Do not worry about it…” Arya purred in a soft voice, which sounded very different from how it had sounded just a few moments earlier. Arya bit her lip, feeling a sudden euphoric feeling shooting through her body, and she could feel how it filled up her body with a wave of newfound energy. The girl started moving her hips around, feeling her bare behind clashing against Daemon´s hard and stiff manhood. 

A sudden and loud groan came out of Daemon´s mouth, and he tightened his grip around the rag in a harsh manner. The man could feel his knuckles slowly turned white. Firmly, he pressed it against her shoulder, enjoying the incredible sensation of lust filling him up inside. More and more blood ran down her shoulder, some of it even ended up staining his hands, but Daemon did not care. Droplets of blood made their way down Arya´s shoulder and her side, only to blend in with the bathwater a few moments later. 

Daemon smirked from ear to ear, moving his nether regions closer to her womanhood as he felt her bare arse rubbing against him. The young woman was panting, feeling completely out of breath as she looked up at Daemon again. She could feel how the soap was starting to disinfect the wound on her shoulder, which resulted in her squirming in her seat due to the discomfort. Both her abdomen and shoulder felt as if they were on fire at the same time, and it was overwhelming. As she moved her nether regions around in the tub, she felt Daemon´s hard manhood brushing against her opening. 

A shiver made its way down her spine and excitement flew through her veins as she stopped moving her body around. 

Before Daemon could even get to say or do anything, Arya repositioned her body, squatting over his manhood. Daemon´s lips curled into a small frown as he realized that Arya was no longer rubbing herself against his body. However, Daemon´s frown quickly turned into an amused smirk as soon as he realized what Arya was about to do. The young woman moved her body further down to Daemon´s manhood, making sure that her opening was placed right above the hard tip of his. The Targaryen man moaned out in anticipation, feeling the warmth from Arya´s womanhood submerging his manhood as she squatted just a few inches above it.

“You will make me feel so very good, my Crown Prince…” Arya whispered in a seductive tone of voice, feeling the heat pumping in her cheeks. She could see how surprised Daemon looked and as far as she could see, her cousin looked beyond satisfied. Arya lowered her body slightly, and that was when she felt it: The pressure within her body. She could feel Daemon´s length penetrating her wet and tight hole and she could not hold back the loud moans any longer. 

Her inner walls tightened around his shaft, and it was as if her womanhood was welcoming Daemon´s member almost instantly. The pressure within her abdomen appeared again, and Arya could feel Daemon´s cock twitching inside of her body. Soft groans and moans flew out of Arya´s small mouth, while she threw her head back. 

“Gods… I had completely forgotten just how tight and wet you are, Arya. You are my dirty little girl…” Daemon growled, his voice sounding incredibly deep. He let go of the rag, and placed both of his hands around Arya´s bare waist. In a firm manner, he squeezed her sides in order to make his manhood travel further inside of her.

“A-ahh… I… I am your _little_ dirty girl, D-daemon… Believe me…” Arya breathed, her vision had gone all blurry and she could hardly see anything anymore. The man chuckled darkly whilst he rubbed away some of the mud which was still staining the pale skin of her arms. Oh, his cousin was so incredibly innocent, and she was not even aware of it herself. Or, perhaps she were aware of it and she just did it to tease him. Either way, it worked. Daemon could not take his hands away from her waist. 

“ _Very_ dirty, indeed.” Daemon teased in a raspy voice, moving his hands up and down his cousin´s bare sides. His touch drove Arya _mad_ and he knew it. Her skin felt incredibly warm to the touch and so incredibly sensitive as well. Every single one of Arya´s limbs felt numb and the tingly sensation started spreading through her arms and legs. Her knees wobbled and Arya could feel how they would not be able to stay in the squatting-position for much longer. Her entire body felt rather heavy and tired, and slowly, she started to notice how her legs slowly collapsed beneath her body, giving her almost no time to sit down.

Quickly, Arya sat down on Daemon´s strong abdomen whilst pushing his manhood even further inside of her opening. She opened her mouth slightly as she felt all of him occupying her tight hole. His manhood poked her cervix and Arya could feel more and more wetness running down her legs. Instinctively, Arya began moving her hips back and forth, making Daemon´s cock move in and out of her opening repeatedly. Daemon groaned in Arya´s ear as she did so, thinking about the way her lovely, tight hole felt around his shaft. Oh, her _poor_ hole. 

Daemon started thrusting his manhood mercilessly inside of her, enjoying how her wetness and blood had already started to stain his pulsating cock. The fact that the young Stark-woman still had mud and filth covering her body, and especially between her legs, merely made the experience much more sensual and intimate. She truly was a _dirty_ girl, in every single way. 

Growling, he dug his fingernails into her bare sides as his hands made their way towards her breasts. The man could sense Arya´s heavy breathing and panting as the tip of his fingers touched her upper chest. Her chest vibrated in a seductive way, and Daemon could not help but cup one of her breasts with his rough and large hand. 

“O-oh… Yes… Yes…” Arya croaked out, gasping at Daemon´s gentle touch. His touch was almost too gentle for Arya´s liking. Letting out a frustrated groan, Arya ran both of her hands down Daemon´s muscular stomach in a slow and very sensual way. As her hand stopped at the lower part of his abdomen, she could feel his erection getting even harder inside of her hole. Tiny groans escaped both of their mouths as Arya dug her nails into the flesh of Daemon´s sensitive abdomen. The man´s dark eyes immediately widened with arousal and surprise, which of course made Arya smirk widely. 

“A-ar… Arya… Fuck. You… Are teasing me.” Now it was her cousin´s time to gasp loudly. Observing the fierce, strong and big Targaryen man hardly being able to form any words, due to the intensity of the pleasure which she had given him, amused Arya so very much. It was her fault, indeed, but Gods, she did not regret any of it. In a teasing manner, she planted her lips on Daemon´s abdominal muscles, leaving a few kisses on his exposed and damp skin. Her lips vibrated as soon as they brushed over his abdomen, and Daemon had to do everything he could not to scream. The girl was testing him, that was for certain. Having to keep quiet whilst _Arya_ was touching him like that…. It was worse than being trapped in The Seven Hells. 

Arya gently caressed Daemon´s damp groin with her hand, before her arse started rubbing against it once again. It seemed like Daemon had forgotten all about having to wash her wounds, and Arya could not help but feel relieved. Besides, her wounds did not hurt as badly now as they did before. She had absolutely no time to pay attention to the little pain that was left. Without removing her hand from his groin, Arya started riding Daemon´s cock. Her opening felt sore as she moved her body back and forth, but it was a lovely kind of pain. It felt way better than finally getting to scratch an itch. 

“No? I am not teasing you, my sweet cousin. Not at all. I have no idea what you are talking about, my sweet Daemon.” Arya spoke in a soft tone of voice, loving how much he kept on lusting for her touch. Another semi-loud groan echoed throughout the bathing-chamber as Arya sped up the pace, making her body move even faster. 

Her soft and wet arsecheeks caressed Daemon´s groin repeatedly as she rode his manhood. It was almost enough to make Daemon feel dizzy, and surely enough, he could see small stars emerging from the darkness of his eyelids, as soon as he closed his eyes. Arya´s wetness was all over his shaft and although he could not see his own member, her could picture it clearly inside of his mind. 

Her sweet and delicate wetness submerging his cock, along with some of her blood. The mere thought of how the girl´s fluids had stained his member, made Daemon dig his nails further into the soft flesh of her breast. He could feel Arya putting more pressure on his abdomen as she sat directly down on it, rubbing her wet vulva and clit against his jungle of pubic hair. Arya´s body shivered as her womanhood collided with Daemon´s pubic hair. 

The small hairs tickled her vulva in a way which she had never experienced before, and Arya could feel herself leaking even more wetness on Daemon´s pubic hair. The radiating warmth of Daemon´s groin collided with Arya´s hole and she could feel herself subconsciously moving back and forth on Daemon´s cock. 

She felt so incredibly wet and no, it was not because they were lying in a bathtub. She felt wet on the inside of her body, and the intense arousal made it hard for the young Stark-woman to focus on anything at all. Daemon´s hands followed the girl´s sensual movements. The feeling of Arya´s wet vulva brushing against his pubic hair and pubic bone, brought Daemon even closer to his orgasm. Oh, he would not be able to last long now. 

“Shit… please… Gods…” Daemon growled, feeling the way-too-familiar and tingly feeling, of an orgasm washing over his body. A few moments later, Daemon felt the incredible feeling of relief, arousal and relaxation spreading through him. His body jerked vigorously, causing the some of the bathwater to slosh out over the edge of the tub, which, of course, resulted in the water hitting the floor just a few moments later. The sudden and loud sound of the water splashing on the floor caused Arya’s body to jerk in surprise. Arya gasped as she felt the lukewarm water splashing against her body. Briefly, she looked down at herself and noticed how Daemon had left a handprint on her sides and her breasts. Her skin was clean the few places where he had held around her. 

The sound of the bathwater splashing against both of their bodies at the same time, was the only thing which could be heard. Suddenly, Arya could feel the warm and very wet feeling of Daemon´s semen staining the insides of her womanhood and her inner walls. The young woman opened her mouth, closing her grey eyes as she allowed the warm fluid to warm up every inch of her womanhood. Her mind felt incredibly fuzzy and Arya found it very hard to focus on anything, due to the intense warmth and pleasure engulfing her nether regions. 

Daemon tightened his grip around her body, not even caring about all of the mud, which had gotten under his nails in the process. The bathwater made Arya´s entire body look so amazing, and Daemon could not take his eyes away from her, as he observed how she allowed his semen to stain her inner walls. The mere sight of her only made Daemon crave her touch even more, and soon enough he could feel the dragon within his body beginning to wake up. 

Daemon thrusted his cock inside of her a few more times, before he had no energy left in his nether regions. Slowly and gently, he pulled out of her. More blood, wetness and semen ran out of Arya´s hole as he detached his manhood from her womanhood. It was like a plug, which had been removed from her hole and now, finally, all of her fluids were able to flow out of her. Arya let out a sigh, staring down in the now very dirty bathwater. 

Her vulva felt incredibly warm and swollen to the touch. Yet, she was still hungry for more. Could she ever get enough of Daemon? No, probably not. 

The pressure within her womanhood was now gone, and she already missed the feeling of Daemon ejaculating inside of her. Seven Hells, she missed the feeling of his member taking up all of the space inside of her hole even more than she had imagined she would.

“Arya… What a bath, huh?” Daemon whispered in a raspy voice, a small chuckle managed to escape his lips as he wrapped his strong arms around his cousin´s petite body. Arya´s womanhood throbbed at his words, and she could feel his manhood briefly brushing against her opening as he pulled her closer to his bare chest. His hand rested heavily upon her pubic bone which resulted in sparks of pleasure going down her spine, again. 

Arya looked up at Daemon, adjusting her position slightly so that her body rested upon Daemon´s bare lap. The lovely warm feeling of his touch and the arousal made her feel so warm inside, and for a moment, she was certain that her blood would start boiling in her veins. His other hand gently brushed over her sensitive navel. Arya bit down on her bottom-lip harshly as soon as she felt the pad of Daemon´s thumb touching the outlines of her bellybutton. No matter how hard she tried to make her eyes focus on Daemon, all she could see was his silhouette. 

Of course, this kind of silhouette showed more of his features than a simple shadow would. Yet, Arya was not able to see all of him. Perhaps her blurry vision was to blame, or the lack of light inside of the bathing-chamber. Daemon seemed mysterious this way, and it was not a bad thing at all. Not at all. 

“What a lovely bath, indeed, _my Crown Prince._ If only we could stay here, in this exact spot, forever.” Arya whispered in his ear, giving Daemon a wet and tender kiss just above his ear. When the Targaryen man kissed her back, Arya could feel a sudden feeling of shyness taking over her body. Her cousin made her feel so many emotions all at once. The young woman finally allowed her own body to relax completely as she sat on his lap. 

A thin layer of blood still caked her inner thighs as she wrapped both of her legs around Daemon´s waist. But, this time, she was not afraid of the blood staining his skin. She knew he did not mind her bodily fluids at all. Besides, they were sitting in the bathtub filled to the brim with water. Instinctively, Daemon put both of his big hands beneath Arya´s legs, supporting her body as she wrapped her legs around his torso. 

Gods, she felt so delicious and her swift movements… Daemon truly was in Heaven. The soft skin of her legs made his body tingle, and he could feel another craving taking over his mind. A very specific kind of craving: Arya. Daemon did not even mind the blood and mud flowing in the bathwater surrounding their bodies, he merely focused on his cousin, who never failed to please him. 

The bathwater would eliminate all of the mess, which they had made during their small… _bathing session_. The sweat, mud, blood, wetness and semen would vanish soon enough. The bathwater would wash away the reek of sweat and sex, and the many different kinds of stains would disappear in just a matter of minutes. However, the divine memory of that lovely bath which they had just shared would never vanish from Arya´s mind. Or body, for that matter. Even The Crown Prince would remember his and Arya´s intimate and passionate _bathing session_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) I hope you liked this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be incredibly hot... Just a fair warning. I will, of course, put warnings at the start of the next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
